The Outsiders II
by PeaceLoveOutsiders
Summary: Times have changed but they will always be The Outsiders. Learning to cope with loss is hard and sometimes there's no recovery. Sequel to The Outsiders Who We Are.
1. My Past

**Author Note: Okay, so I made changes to the first five chapters of this story. Most of it is the same so you probably won't need to reread it! I found a super huge mistake and I have to proofread my story again! I still hope you enjoy it! Also, I do not own the rights to these characters, forever and always, the rights belong to S. E. Hinton! Enjoy. Please Read and Review. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Sat. Jan. 16, 1965**

_I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang. I walked over to the side table, where the phone sits, and answered it. The caller was Ponyboy. He called to say his parents died in an auto wreck. I went over to his house to make sure everything was okay._

_Everybody was there but Dallas. Soda and Pony were crying hard. Darry was hardly crying at all. I couldn't think of anything better to do but hug and console them. Seeing them cry made me cry. I went over to where Steve and Johnny were._

"_When did it happen?" I asked quietly._

"_Earlier this morning. Man, I've never seen Soda this upset." Steve explained. I gave him a look, like he was stupid. Of course Soda has never been this depressed; he hasn't lost his parents before. _

Sat. Jan. 23, 1965

A week later was the funeral. Most dressed in the traditional black but my friends and I just dressed in our regular entire. At the end of the ceremony, I went home with Soda, so they wouldn't do anything stupid.

**Thurs. Apr. 29, 1965**

It was a nice spring day and I was at home with nothing to do after school. I felt too lazy to even do my homework. I was home alone which made things worse because nobody was there to entertain me. While I was watching TV I fell asleep. I woke up when the phone rang.

Typhani: Hello?

Johnny: Hi, Typh, it's Johnny. Are you busy?

Typhani: Not really, why?

Johnny: Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my company. I'm kinda lonely.

Typhani: I don't know Johnnycake.

Johnny: It's alright then. See ya later.

Typhani: Sorry maybe tomorrow. See ya later Johnny.

Johnny: Alright.

I felt bad that I wouldn't hang out with Johnny but my dad was going to home in less than an hour so I had to at least start my homework. I turned off the television and went to my room to start it. My eye lids felt heavy and kept closing because I was so sleepy. My eye lids closed and my head fell back on the pillow. My books fell on the ground with a loud thump and woke me up.

Later I found out that Johnny was brutally beat up by some Soc. He couldn't walk and could barely speak for the most part. I knew that somehow this was my fault but when I went to visit him, he said it wasn't my fault but I didn't want to believe him.

Tues. May 11, 1965

After everything that had happened so far this year, Soda was not taking it well. He started dating Sandy Mason, goofing up in school and eventually dropped out earlier this year. Then he took a full-time job at a DX gas station with Steve (who only took a part-time job). Casey Linnhall and Cherry Valance, my friends from junior high, moved in with me at my house I got after moving out of my parents' house. Then everything went downhill from there.

Sat. Sept. 25, 1965

A tragic day. The death of two of my best friends: Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. Truths were revealed that I did not want to know. I might have been in love with Dallas this whole time and now that he's gone, I will never get another chance with him. And poor innocent Johnny didn't get to see what he wanted to see and do what he wanted to do.

Sat. Oct. 9, 1965

Steve came over late at night while I was asleep. He woke me up to tell me that the court hearing for Pony was tomorrow and since we weren't able to come, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and Two-Bit tomorrow. I told him, "Sure, but can you leave so I can sleep?" I didn't wait for him to answer; I just closed my eyes and slept until Steve woke me early the next morning.

**Sun. Oct. 10, 1965**

Before going off on our own, Steve and I stopped by the Curtis house. The three of them looked so tensed up and nervous. On the plus side, Soda looked cute. I couldn't help but smile when I first saw him. We planned to meet after the court hearing at the pizza parlor.

**Wed. Oct. 13, 1965**

Tonight I was going to the Curtis house for dinner. Soda was cooking and I was nervous to see what kind of concoction he was making tonight.

Soda opened the door. He wasn't happy to see me and said nothing when I said hi.

"Soda's been in a bad mood all day, don't take it personally." Pony said seeing the disappointment on my face.

**Fri. Oct. 15, 1965**

Soda and I didn't talk for a while because we weren't ready to confront each other after what happened at dinner. Plus, he was still hurt about Sandy. Then Casey came to me and told me to just get it over with it and talk to him about. Then everything will be better. I called Darry:

Darry: Hello?

Typhani: Hi Darry, can I talk to Soda?

Darry: I don't know; Soda's not in such a great mood.

Typhani: I don't care; I need to talk to him.

Darry: Fine, but you talk in the living room and if you come now you'll have to wait for him to come home or you can pick him up.

Typhani: I'll pick him up. And I promise to come home and talk to him under your supervision. Bye.

Darry: Bye.

I hung up. At 3 o' clock I went to pick-up Soda.

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked, quite nervous to see me.

"Can we talk?" I lied.

"Sure." Soda got in the car with some uncertainty.

I figured that the car ride to his house would be silent and awkward, but my prediction was partly wrong, like it normally is.

"I'm so sorry about Sandy and I understand that you're hurt but there's no sense in crying about her." I apologized even though technically I didn't need to.

"Oh, really Typhani, you understand? Someone you were in love with just slipped through your fingers, you just lost them and you didn't see it coming?" Soda snapped back.

"As a matter of fact I have Soda. Just because I am in love with you doesn't mean I wasn't in love with anyone else. I didn't date Dallas just for kicks. Unfortunately for me Dallas didn't move to another state, he didn't just run away and he can't come back, he can't ever come back. Sandy could come back, no, she will come back because she knows that you will take her back." I said.

"You know what? If she does come back, I will take her back because I still love her."

"You deserve better than her. How could you ever love someone that obviously doesn't love you back? Read between the lines, Soda, she doesn't love _you_!" I shouted. Soda hit the door with his elbow and stared out the window. I was so stupid to mention her.

"Soda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I apologized.

"Shut up, Typhani! I don't want to hear it anymore." Soda commanded.

Then it was finally silent but we were practically there. He jumped out of the car as soon as I stopped. I turned off the engine and got of the car and followed Soda to the house. I got to the door just as Soda did and he went in first and slammed the door shut in my face. I figured I deserved that.

"Soda, I'm sorry! Sorry for everything I said because it hurt you but honestly Soda, it is all true. Sandy may come back because you will give her that second chance but you can't." I pleaded.

"I am done listening to you, Typhani!" Soda yelled back.

"Sodapop, what's going?" Darry yelled.

"Stay out of it Darry!" Soda was still yelling.

"Will the two of you just knock it off? I know that you both hurt inside because you lost someone but of any one you two shouldn't be fighting!" Darry shouted at us.

"Darry's right, we shouldn't argue about something as stupid—" I was caught off guard when Soda came over and kissed me! I don't know why he did it but it was oddly nice. It ended when Darry pulled the two of us apart.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Darry shouted. "You, you get out of here." Darry demanded that I leave.

"I'll just go." I was drunk… on love. And then I turned around and saw that Pony and Steve were standing in the doorway. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"Enough." Steve joked.

"From start to finish." Pony admitted.

"Great. See you guys later." I said, laughing.

"Bye." They all sang in unison. I was just happy Soda would be okay now and we might have a chance together.

_Obviously, my past wasn't the brightest. I lost four of the most important people in my life and I was ruining relationships with family. I found out I was in love with someone who could've hurt me but I didn't care nor have I ever. Now the chance to really risk my life for love was no longer available. This love not only put my life in danger but prevented me from doing what was right and not saving those innocent souls. Because I loved Dallas, I listened to him and did not save Johnny and Pony from the church fire. All that's left to figure out is: Did I seriously screw up? _


	2. October 1965

**Mon. Oct. 18, 1965**

It was now Monday and I had to go back to school. I was in no mood to learn or be around Socs. I lollygagged around the house, just wasting time so I wouldn't have to get to school on time. Soda would probably be at work by now.

I sat on my bed and waited for time to pass. It was almost nine o' clock so I was going to be late. I was ready and everything but I was just too lazy to get up and go to school. I didn't have any homework done and I was not mentally prepared for school.

Finally, I got in my truck and went to school. It was late but really what's the point in going to school. I really only took so long so I could get out of school. But I'm still going. Better late then never. It was second period when I got there. I snuck into Mr. Carson's English class. I got Steve's attention through the window so he could distract the teacher so I could sneak inside.

I came in through the door silently and luckily my seat was near the front and easy to get to. I easily got to my desk but Mr. Carson said, "Thank you for joining us Ms. Taylor. Now you can explain to the principal why you're late. Please go to the principal's office. And I already took the courtesy of calling and telling him you would be giving him a visit. Better luck next time, Mr. Randle. "

I walked out of the classroom and dragged myself to the principal's office; the lady at the front desk was the first to greet me. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm here to see the principal."

"Are you Typhani Taylor?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, go right on in." She pointed the principal's office.

I slowly walked to the door and silently opened it up.

"Hello Ms. Taylor, have a seat. Why might you be here today?" Mr. Gordon greeted.

"I came in to school late and tried to sneak into class without Mr. Carson seeing me." I explained.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" He joked still with a serious tone.

"No sir."

"And why were you late?"

"I didn't want to come to school. I was too lazy to get up."

"So sneaking in came to you as a better idea than facing the teacher?"

"No sir."

"Then what were you thinking?" He knew to be stern with me because if he wasn't, I'd do it again.

"I wasn't thinking sir." I snapped.

"Well, for being late with a horrible excuse, your punishment is a week of detention, starting today in Mr. Carson's room for an hour. Thank you Miss Taylor, you are dismissed. Let's not make this a habit, shall we?" The principal dismissed me.

The bell rang for third period. My class was chemistry and I had that class with Steve as well. I met Steve at the door and we walked in together.

"So what happened?" Steve asked.

"Well I didn't want to come to school today so I ended up coming in late. Now I have one week's detention with Carson." I sighed.

"That stinks." Steve said in sympathy. "A lot of the times Carson makes you do work for detention."

We all took our seats when the teacher came in. The class started slow and ended slow and boring. The teacher dismissed us five minutes after the bell because we were being noisy. So we ended up missing part of lunch and a Greaser-Soc fight in the quad. The fight was happened because some Greaser was talking to this guy's girlfriend. Socs and their girlfriends.

Steve and I met up with Pony and Two-Bit at the lunch table. Two-Bit was there with Pony and they were already at the table.

"Hey guys. Can you give me a ride home, Typh?" Pony asked as I sat down.

"Can't, I have detention after school with Carson." I said.

"Oh, what'd you do?" Pony asked.

"I came to school late. Then Carson caught me."

"But didn't you have someone distract him?"

"Yeah, I did but somebody isn't a very good distracter." I looked at Steve.

We stopped talking about it and ate lunch. It was silent for a moment then some Soc came by and teased us. "You're cute, so why you hanging out with Greasers like them?"

"You're smart, so why do you act like you have no brain?" I shot back.

"Ohhh!" Pony and Steve laughed.

"Now beat it!" Steve shooed.

We laughed a little longer then the fun faded. It was silent again.

"Steve, can you take Pony home since I can't?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Why, I'm not his taxi driver?" Steve snapped back.

"Just drive him home." I urged.

"I'll just walk home since it's too much of a hassle." Pony butted in.

"Walk, are you crazy? You remember what happened after you walked home from the movies? You got jumped and I got a bloody nose. I'll drive you back to the station and you can hang there unless some girls come to visit."

"What girls?" I said with a hint of anger and in my voice.

"Don't' worry about it; they only come to flirt with us." Steve shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Soda doesn't like any of those girls he talks to anyway." Pony said.

I got up and threw my lunch away. I had always known that girls went by the station to flirt with Soda and Steve. I was only bothered by it because I knew those girls were Socy girls and were better than I was. Steve had a girlfriend and I just can't stand to see other girls flirting with Soda.

"I'll pick you up from the station after detention. Is Soda still mad at me, Pony?" I asked.

"No, he can't stop talking about you. It gets annoying, no offense." Pony responded.

"Some taken." I said, half joking

The bell rang and lunch was over. Pony and I walked over to the language arts classrooms and then split off to our classes. After my last class I went to Mr. Carson's class to serve detention.

"Ah, Miss Taylor, thank you for joining me." Mr. Carson greeted.

"My pleasure." I said with some sarcasm. I sat in my usual desk and he leaned against his desk across from me.

"We can make this short and sweet or long and painful. It's your choice on the way you behave." Mr. Carson started. "If your behavior is fair, this will be short and sweet, but…" There was always a "but." He continued, "But if you misbehave the longer the punishment. Like I said, it's all up to you on how long this will last. Shall we start? Okay, I need these posters on the wall to be taken down, then organize my desk, make it look nice. You can get started while I'm in the office for a while."

I started taking things down from the wall. The posters seemed to never end. They literally covered every empty space on the wall and when there was an empty spot between two posters Mr. Carson filled it with vocabulary words.

Once I was done with that, I went to his desk to organize it. My way of organizing a desk was just straightening things up not necessarily put them away or cleaning them off.

Mr. Carson came back after forty-five minutes. I was practically finished when he came, just doing some last minute touch-ups. Oddly I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. I don't know why.

"Well, very nice Miss Taylor. You did good today; I'll let you off early. See you tomorrow." He dismissed.

I left the room so glad to be out. I got out to the parking lot and saw that my car, besides all the teachers' cars, was the only student car. Now to the gas station and prove some girls wrong. I started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot.

I parked on the corner by the station and went to the gas pumps to look for them. Like Steve predicted there were some girls there to visit. Soda was with three girls and Steve with only two. The girls seemed to be Soc girls.

"Hi Soda and friends." I joked to the girls.

"Typhani? What are you doing here?" Soda asked.

"She's here to pick me up." Pony interrupted.

"No I'm not. I'm here to see my best bud… Steve." I lied. I actually forget about picking up Pony.

"Yeah sure." Steve said.

"Sodapop who is she?" One of the girls asked.

"That's Typhani, my…"

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." I finished, even though it wasn't true.

"No you're not." Steve reminded.

"Steve, zip it. No one asked you." I shushed.

"Hey Steve, I brought my car over, it needs to be worked on." One girl flirted with Steve and I almost hurled.

"Typhani, come here." Soda and Steve pulled me to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm jealous, okay?" I admitted. I took a deep breath.

"Typh, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I miss talking to you." Soda said.

"Alright enough with the mushy gushy love stuff, just make up with her." Steve walked away and back to the car.

"I forgive you but really there's no reason for an apology." I smiled.

"Well, Typh, since you mentioned it, maybe we should give it a try." Soda suggested.

"Give what a try?" I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to seem too desperate.

"You may have not known it but I've always liked you." Soda bit his bottom lip.

"You're willing to risk our friendship?" I asked.

"I am if you are." I nudged him on the shoulder and said, "Sure." I smiled.

"It's about time." Pony said.

"Well, I better get back to work." Soda joked.

"Oh, yeah better get back to working hard." I joked.

"I'll see you later." Soda kissed me good-bye.

"Right, then my work here is done. We can go now Pony." I said. I walked to the car and Pony followed.

"Man, those were some good lookin' girls." Pony said.

"Okay, but I guess they were cute." I admitted.

"You were jealous weren't you?" Pony accused.

"Only a little." I confessed.

"Why, you're better than them." Pony said.

"Yeah maybe but they're so much cuter than I am. Come to think of it, I would actually be one of them if it weren't for you guys." I reminded.

"Yeah, Socy girls are pretty cute though. But as a Greasy girl you're cute too." Pony smiled.

"Thank you." I thanked him. We finally arrived at his house and I walked him to the door plus I wanted to come in for a Coke.

"What took you guys so long?" Darry complained.

"We ran into some complications at the station." I walked into the kitchen to get the Coke I wanted.

"Next time you're gonna be late, please call." Darry instructed.

"Stop being so paranoid, Darrel!" I criticized. On occasion I would call Darry Darrel, but only when he was being paranoid, like right now, or when he was getting annoying.

"I'm not being paranoid; I'm being cautious. What if something happened to you guys, well I wouldn't know where you were. So please just call me next time." Darry said.

"Okay, okay, when does Soda and Steve get off?" I asked.

"In about half an hour. You gonna stay here?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, where you going?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"I gotta go get some food at the store. I'll be back soon. You okay here with her, Pony?" Darry questioned grabbing his coat.

"What is that supposed to mean? Just go!" I laughed. Pony and Darry laughed too. Darry left and Pony and I were alone.

Like Darry predicted, the boys came home in half an hour. Soda came in and took his shoes off and joined Steve in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen as well. Soda got some chocolate milk and Steve got a Coke. I sat at the table.

"Why did you really come to the station today, Typh?" Soda asked sitting across from me.

"Well, Steve said something to me about some girls being there and I didn't want you flirting with any girls. I told you I was jealous." I explained.

"Why do you care that I'm flirting with girls? Plus, they come to me not me going to them. I'm sorry it bugs you, though." Soda apologized.

"I care because I care, okay." I said so I wouldn't have to share the truth that I liked him but he already knew.

"Okay, but I know you like me, I always have." After Soda said that, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Okay, thank you!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Steve added when Soda embarrassed me. To make up for the embarrassment, he kissed me and my face got even brighter. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be jealous anyway, they should." He apologized.

"Get a room!" Steve yelled at us.

"This is my house, so you can leave if this bugs you!" Soda yelled back.

"Fine, I'll leave. See ya guys later!" Steve left.

A couple minutes later Darry came home with boxes full of food. Pony went outside to get some more boxes. Soda and I eventually migrated to the couch. When they finished bringing in all the food, Pony sat on the other couch and Darry asked, "Where'd Steve go?"

Soda and looked at each other because we both new Darry doesn't like public displays of affection and that was practically the reason Steve left. So I let Soda do the explaining.

"Steve left early because I kicked him out. He was getting annoying." Soda lied.

"Right, I'll let it go this time but next time I'm not gonna let it go. You better watch it you two." Darry warned.

"Okay! Whatever you say." I laughed.

"If you're gonna give me attitude, you can go home too!" Darry was actually serious.

"Okay, I'll leave! See you later! Bye Soda." I kissed Soda good-bye and Darry gave me a stern look. I smiled back at him to cheer him up. I got into my truck and left. It was about four-thirty. Casey and Cherry were probably home so dinner was probably started. I was in such a good mood. I couldn't stop smiling.

I finally got home and parked my car behind Cherry's on the curb. The door was open so someone was home. I looked around trying to find someone. I eventually found Cherry in her room.

"Hi, Cherry. What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh hi, just homework." She responded.

"Soda and I are okay. We're going together now." I added.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." She mumbled.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I'm gonna start dinner." I said.

I left her room and went to the kitchen. I didn't know what I felt like for dinner so I made the first thing that came to mind. Five minutes before dinner was ready, Casey came home. She came right to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What'd you cook?" Casey asked.

"Leftovers, your favorite. Can you set the table?" I asked pulling it out of the oven.

"Alright, where's, uh, Cherry."

"In her room doing homework. So how come you came home later then usual." I asked curious of where she might be.

"I was out, doing things I'm not planning to share with you." She smiled.

"Alright, don't tell me then." I laughed.

**Tues. Oct. 19, 1965**

I woke up and I slowly got out of bed. I sat on the edge for a bit, and then got up for breakfast. My stomach was growling really loud. Casey was already in the kitchen eating breakfast and I was the first to join her.

I made my usual breakfast: eggs and sat across from Casey. It was silent until someone came inside. The visitor came into the kitchen and the visitor happened to be Soda.

"Hey guys." He sat in the empty chair beside Casey. "You wanna ride to school today?" He took a bite of _my _eggs with _my _fork.

"Yeah go ahead you can have some." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, thanks." He obviously didn't get that I was kidding. "I'll go with you, just let me finish eating and get dressed. You wanna ride too, Case?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. Thanks in advance, Soda." Casey thanked.

"No problem. You guys have anything to eat, I'm starved. I didn't eat at home." Soda asked searching the cupboards for food.

"Have what you want." Casey offered.

I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink. Soda went to the living room not satisfied with not finding breakfast. I went to Cherry's room to tell her Soda was giving us a ride to school but she was still asleep and didn't want to wake her. So I got Casey to wake her up.

I went back to living room and joined Soda on the couch. I heard Soda turn on the TV as I left. When I went to Cherry's room this time, the door was closed because she was probably getting dressed. I knocked on the door and said, "Hey Cherry, Casey and I are getting a ride from Soda, are you gonna be okay?"

It was silent for a moment then she opened the door.

"I'll be fine; Marcia's coming over anyway to give me a ride." She said.

"Oh, good, then we'll see you at school. See you later." I said. I went to my room for a second to put on my shoes, and then I walked back to the living room and found that Marcia was here.

"Hi Marcia, Cherry will be out in second." I said.

"Alright, thanks Typhani." Marcia was sitting on the couch beside Soda and they were talking like normal people, not like a Greaser and a Soc. Casey and Cherry came out from their rooms and into the living room.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked. They answered by getting up and walking out the door. Marcia's car was actually not Marcia's car, it was Randy's car, and Marcia and Cherry were just getting a ride from him. I was wondering why Randy didn't come inside, I mean, we didn't have anything against each other and he liked Casey, so I didn't know what his problem was.

I sat in the middle between Soda and Casey. Like always Soda was driving fast and Casey and I were holding on for our lives. When we got the stop light, he slammed on the brakes. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"So how is Pony getting to school and Darry to work?" I asked.

"Darry's work friends came to get him and Pony's going with Steve." Soda's said.

We finally made it to school. Casey never really said much because I think Soda intimidated her. Soda dropped the two of us off and he left for work. I found Steve and Pony at the front of the school, hanging out on the steps.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked.

"Nothing much. How you doing, Case?" Steve asked.

"I'm good, but I'm gonna go over with Cherry and Marcia." Casey said, her voice a bit shaky, I think she's scared of Steve too.

"What's wrong with her?" Pony asked.

"I think Steve scares her." I explained.

"Yeah, right." Steve didn't believe me.

The bell rang and we all walked to class. My first three classes were with Steve and then we were separated for the rest of our classes. And of course Pony was all alone in his classes because he was younger. Our first class was math, not my favorite; especially when we had a weird math teacher, Mr. Yon. Math seemed to go on forever. But eventually it ended and Steve and I were out of there in two seconds, not really.

The third class, after Mr. Carson's class, of the day was chemistry. The teacher was okay. Not as weird as Mr. Yon. She was a little stricter. I took my seat beside Steve and took out my homework. I looked at Steve who didn't take out his homework.

"We had homework? Why didn't you tell me?" Steve complained.

"Tell you? Mrs. Gonzalez passed out the homework to us yesterday! Weren't you paying attention?" I shouted. People looked at me then for making so much noise.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us, Ms. Taylor?" Mrs. Gonzalez asked, commenting my loud voice.

"Yeah, anything you would like to share, Taylor?"

"I was not asking you, Mr. Randle." The teacher commented. I elbowed Steve for his snooty remark. "Okay, well, will everyone please take out your homework? I am going to come around and collect it. Make sure your name is on it." Mrs. Gonzalez announced.

My homework was all ready to go. My name was on it and it was completed. I also had some other homework of mine I didn't turn in on time. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, Ms. Taylor for also including your late work." She noticed. "And Mr. Randle your work, please."

"I left my homework at home." He lied.

"You didn't do your homework did you, Steve?" She asked.

"No I didn't. How'd you know?"

"You used the same line on your homework last week." She reminded him. She kept walking on to the other tables.

**Sun. Oct. 24, 1965**

Around five I got ready for my date. Soda knocked on the door and I told him to come in.

When we got there I went to find a seat and Soda got drinks and popcorn. He came back with popcorn and one drink. He decided we should share the drink to save money.

About fifteen minutes into the movie most of the people there left. Soda and I held hands and I leaned on his shoulder. About an hour into the movie Soda and I were bored and just talked.

The movie was okay. Then Soda took me to a nicer restaurant but was still close to fast-food. After we ate we left. He dropped me off at my house and we sealed it with a kiss good night.

When I walked up to my room my brother was sitting on my bed, waiting obviously for me.

"Um, hi, Johnny." I looked at him confused and completely lost.

"Can you baby-sit Alice for me?" Johnny asked politely, surprisingly.

"Baby-sit? She's not a baby, she's like eight. But I can't I have to go to school, anyway."

"C'mon Jane and I just need a little vacation." He whined.

"How long?" I gave in.

"'Til Sunday." He said calmly.

"Sunday! I have a life too! That you obviously think doesn't exist!" I stated.

"Here's a list of things you will need. I'll drop off Alice on Wednesday. Good-bye." He walked slowly and quietly out the door.

"A list? Really?" I commented. I got a call:

Soda: Want to see another movie Wednesday?

Typhani: Can't, baby-sitting my niece.

Soda: Can I help?

Typhani: If you really want to.

Soda: Yeah, and if I can't hang out with you at the movies, then I can hang out with you at your house.

Typhani: Okay, suit yourself.

**Wed. Oct. 27, 1965**

Wednesday came so fast I wasn't ready. Soda was going to come over and hang out with me while I baby-sat Alice. I hardly knew Alice so Soda would help break the ice. Though the problem was that I didn't know what a seven-year-old kid was going to do while at my house. I didn't own any toys and I wasn't going to go out and buy some just for her to play with. But I did warn Johnny that she'd need to bring some of her own stuff.

Johnny wasn't coming until later in the afternoon so I still had time to go to school and while I was at school for Thursday and Friday, Soda was going to watch her. So I hoped that they become fast friends. Soda was good with people but I wasn't as sure how he was with kids; I guess we'd find out tonight.

Afterschool I came to find Soda at my house already. I had asked him to make a chocolate cake for Alice but he forgot. So I ran to the store for ingredients to make a chocolate cake. Right as I got home so did Johnny and Alice. I left Johnny and Alice in the living room and went to find Soda. I went to my room first and found Soda in there with Sandy, kissing. He was holding her the way he used to when they were dating. My eyes swelled up with tears. I closed my eyes to make the nightmare go away. I couldn't actually believe Soda would cheat on me when he was so hurt when Sandy cheated on him.

"Would you like me to give the two of you a moment?" I interrupted them.

"Oh, Typhani, I just stopped by to let you know I'm back." Sandy smirked.

"So you gave Soda a hello kiss?" I said sternly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Typhani, I'm so—" Soda started.

"Save it. Just go home, both of you." I demanded.

"Typhani…"

"I don't care what you have to say." Soda came towards me. "Don't touch me, please, just leave me alone!" As Soda left, Johnny came in.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, worried.

"Johnny I just can't do this now. Can you ask Travis to watch her? I can't stay here anymore." I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Johnny kept asking questions.

"All I'm gonna say is that I am not staying here one more minute. Now just take Alice to Travis and tell him something happened with Sodapop. He'll understand." Johnny walked out, hopefully taking Alice to Travis. I started packing things up, getting ready to leave. I was thinking to myself where I would go and how long I was gonna be there. I laid down on my bed thinking about my decisions, falling asleep while lying in bed. I woke up two hours later. Now I knew I was leaving. I started packing again.

Soda came back to my house and kissed me. He probably was trying to prove something to me but that wasn't going to work. I pushed him off and away from me.

"How can you walk into my house and into my room and then kiss me without feeling the slightest bit guilty?

"Guilty? Typhani I didn't even do it! She kissed me!" Soda shouted.

"I don't care. Besides, I thought I told you to go home." I said.

"Where are you going?" Soda asked.

"Away from here, either I need to leave or Sandy needs to leave and I know she won't go anywhere without you. So I have to leave." I explained.

"No, you don't have to go. T, I don't love her anymore, I promise. Please don't go." Soda begged.

"I promise, if I ever come back, it's because of you." I promised. I walked past him into the bathroom. He followed me in.

"Go back home, please and I will come home when the time is right." I wrote down on a piece of paper, for Casey and Cherry, what was happening and that I was leaving.

"When is that gonna be? When would you possibly come back?" Soda was really angry.

"Whenever she's gone!" I yelled back

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm tired of her." I complained.

"Typhani, you haven't seen her in five months." Soda said.

"Five months, five days, I don't care; I don't want to be anywhere near her."


	3. October 1966

**Tues. Sept. 27, 1966**

For one year I had been living with my Uncle Danny. Within that year I graduated high school (the same high school I always attended, which then I graduated with Steve) and got a job at the Newspaper Company (I had no intentions of going to college). I wasn't totally over Sodapop; I don't think I ever will be, though. I met a new guy, his name is Andrew Grayson. He was a great guy. We had been dating a month after I got there. One day he took me to the movies. This was one of Andrew's favorite movies. Honestly it was kinda stupid, but I didn't tell him.

Since the movie bored me to death, my mind started thinking about other things. Of course, the only thing I could think of was Soda. Why the heck did I leave to begin with? Was I really gonna let Sandy scare me away? Soda promised he didn't love her anymore. I couldn't stay here any longer just thinking that I could lose him. I had to tell Andrew.

"Andrew, I can't stay here anymore." I said with regrets.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"I just have to go home." I whimpered.

"Okay, then I'll drive you home." He wasn't getting it.

"No, Andrew, I mean home, Tulsa home." I answered. "I don't belong here."

"Well, fine, go back home." He wasn't happy.

I didn't regret my decision to leave at all. I didn't even worry about Andrew. I knew I had to grow up and learn to deal with Sandy. She would come back because she thought Soda would let her.

When I got home, I went to hug Casey. Then Cherry came in and we hugged too. I called Ponyboy to tell him the good news. He came over with Darry and Soda within five minutes.

"Oh, Pony. I missed you so much." I cried.

"Why'd you leave?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad I'm back." I started to cry. I went to Soda next.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I started bawling.

"It's alright; I'm just glad you're home." He responded in tears.

"Darry, Two-Bit, hey, oh, and Steve." I hugged them too, not even caring how Steve and Two-Bit figured out I was home.

"I can't believe you actually left us." Darry complained.

"I'm sorry. I thought I wasn't happy. But honestly you guys make me happy." I said.

Since I was back, Darry took us all out to eat. We decided to eat at our favorite pizza parlor: Polly's Pizza Place. We all shared two large pizzas. Two-Bit and Steve ate most of it. We talked about what went on while I was in a different part of Oklahoma. Soda seemed to be getting jealous whenever I spoke about Andrew. I reassured Soda, though, that I was over Andrew and that he is all in my past.

I drove Cherry and Casey with me back home. I felt bad for breaking up with Andrew so I decided to check up on him.

Typhani: Hey, how are you doing?

Andrew: Fine but why did we break up?

Typhani: Well it's hard to explain. I just needed time to realize what I really need.

Andrew: So you don't even wait to see how you feel the next day!

Typhani: I've been friends with them for such a long time.

Andrew: Then why did you come here?

Typhani: I needed space, time to think and I thought my boyfriend cheated on me.

Andrew: And now you love the guy who cheated on you?

Typhani: He didn't.

Andrew: But you just said he did!

Typhani: See, this is why I don't think we're right for each other: you don't understand me the way Soda does.

Andrew: You're ex-boyfriend is a drink?

Typhani: It's his name, okay?

Andrew: I'm sorry.

Typhani: Well… I gotta go.

Andrew: I'll see you around then.

Typhani: Yeah, see ya around.

I hung up. I walked over to Cherry and Casey. They were watching TV and reading magazines. I sat on the couch beside them. It was long night and I was feeling real tired, so I went to bed.

I don't know what time it was but I felt a draft of cold air and then I was gripping my blanket to my face and then there was like a heater pressed up against my body. I opened my eyes and turned to face the body heater. It was Soda. I was happy to see him.

"I need to set some things straight." Soda said. "I'll start by saying I'm sorry. But I didn't kiss her. She kissed me first."

"I know. That's why I came back." I accepted his apology. "But did you like it?"

"Did I like what?"

"The kiss, did you enjoy the kiss, because you held her like you used to."

"I can honestly say I did. And for a split second I thought I loved her again." I could tell that he felt guilty and I sighed.

"Then you did cheat on me." I said.

"You'll never understand." Soda started to leave but I grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"I do understand but it's this feeling inside that makes me want to push you away and make me leave, that's the feeling I had and that's why I left. Soda, I love you." I explained. I brought him closer to me and kissed him.

"Sodapop Curtis and Typhani Taylor!" Darry shouted and we separated.

"Darry." I said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find Soda at home so I figured he was here and then I come and find him attached to you!" Darry was really mad. "Let's go, Soda!"

"What? You can't keep telling me what to do, Darry!" Soda yelled back. They walked out yelling at each other. The five-minute mark came and Soda came running in.

"Then I'm staying here with… with Typhani and you ain't gonna do nothin' 'bout it!" Soda screamed.

"Fine. Do what you want because you can take care of yourself!" Darry shouted. Darry stormed out.

"Soda, what's going on?" I asked worried.

"Can I stay here until things cool down?" Soda asked thinking hard.

"Yeah, sure. Anytime." I responded confused. Soda had explained. Darry had a real bad problem with public displays of affection. It really bothered him. I guess he might be jealous or something. So, Darry yelled at him every time Soda kissed me. Whatever.

**Tues. Oct. 4, 1966**

Soda had been here for about a week. With him being here, us girls kinda took advantage of him. He made us breakfast and treated us to lunch and then we were kinda on our own for dinner. Casey and I laid around all day and Soda kinda just took over the cleaning and did things for us. He was okay with it for awhile but then his attitude totally changed.

"What'd you make for breakfast?" I asked one morning when I woke up late.

"What? Why is it me that always has to make you breakfast?" Soda complained.

"I don't know, you've just been making us breakfast for the past week." I sat down on the couch.

"No! I'm not your butler! If you are gonna continue to treat me like this, then I'm gonna just leave!" Soda screamed, and then walked out. "I need a ride home." Soda said five seconds later.

"I'll take you." I said sadly. Soda only asked for a ride because Greasers just don't walk home alone. I understood that.

The car ride to his house was silent. I tried to say something but Soda interrupted and said, "I don't want to hear it. I'm through dating you." Soda yelled.

My eyes widen. Soda just broke up with me! "Well fine, then you can walk home!" I demanded. This was the first time I had ever really yelled at Soda. I turned around and drove back in tears. When I got home Pony called.

Pony: What's going on with Soda?

Typhani: While he was at my house we took advantage of him and he got mad. Then I took him home and we fought and I made him walk home.

Pony: You made him walk home?

Typhani: Well, I don't know.

Pony: Got to go. Soda's coming.

He hung up immediately.

**Wed. Oct. 5, 1966**

Since I didn't have Soda to hang out with, I decided to hang out with Casey and Cherry. I joined them on a shopping trip. I don't like shopping. That's why I didn't hang out with them much. We took the bus home and then we took a shortcut. They said they always went that way. I noticed movement of shadows on the building closest to me. It looked to me like people fighting. I found myself moving toward the fight. I hid behind a garbage can. I figured out that the "jumpee" was Two-Bit. He looked like he was having trouble fighting back because there were two people on him. I ran to the nearest pay phone and reported the fight. This was mainly for Two-Bit, so he wouldn't get too hurt.

The police told me that they would be there as soon as they could. I ran back to the scene. I went behind the same trash can. When the police arrived, I came out from behind the trash can. They arrested the two people that jumped Two-Bit, who, passed out. They took him to the hospital and I rode in the ambulance with him.

At the hospital they wouldn't let me go in to see Two-Bit. So I went out to find a pay phone and I called Darry. He sounded pretty upset to hear that Two-Bit was in the hospital. Darry and Two-Bit were pretty close even if it didn't show. Darry, his brothers, and Steve showed up at the hospital within ten minutes.

We spent the whole night there waiting for the okay to go in. Once he woke up we could see him but he was still dosing off every once and a while.

**Thurs. Oct. 6, 1966**

After having breakfast early this morning, we got back in time to see Two-Bit. He was gonna be okay. He had a minor concussion but he could go home in two days. We argued with the doctor about visiting hours and eventually he gave in and let us stay with him.

"It's good to see you guys." Two-Bit said. "So what happened?"

"You were getting beat up by two guys and I called the cops. You passed out after a hard punch to the face." I answered.

"Man, I can't believe I lost a fight." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know, it's not like you." Soda commented. Two-Bit laughed.

"I need you guys to leave. Keith needs his rest." The nurse said. We looked at her funny for a moment, trying to identify "Keith" but then we remembered that it was Two-Bit's real name. We haven't called him that in years.

An hour later he woke up and I was there with Darry.

"Hey buddy." Darry said.

"Hey guys!" Two-Bit cheered.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, nothing too serious but I sprained my fighting arm." Two-Bit was always concerned about the condition of his "fighting arm," that would be his right arm. He was always ready for a fight.

We stayed and talked to him for some time before he got tired. He wasn't supposed to sleep for more than two hours just in case something might happen to him while he was sleeping, so the nurse woke him up every two hours. Darry took off work just to see Two-Bit. They were really close.


	4. December 1966

**Sat. Nov. 19, 1966**

The first birthday of Dallas Winston without him. We all went to his grave to start an annual visit to his grave for his birthday to show he was still in our hearts and that we won't forget him. I was the only one that cried but my friends were there to console me. We weren't there long but we replaced the old flowers and without thinking I spoke aloud the epitaph I wrote for him. I memorized it.

"_Dallas Winston… A hood he may have been, though a friend 'til the end. Yes, he lied, cheated, stole, and swore but that will be no more. He was gallant to his buddies and a disgrace to the outside world. He earned what he got and he got what he wanted." _

They didn't say anything to my random speech. We stood there for awhile, thinking, admiring, remembering Dallas. He was definitely a handful and a whole lot of trouble but at times he could be the one to be everything you need.

"C'mon, let's go." Darry said. They just dropped me off at home because I wasn't in the mood for company. It was only this day that I felt I couldn't feel anything but remorse. Tomorrow things would go back to normal and I wouldn't be so sad.

**Sun. Nov. 20, 1966**

Like I had predicted, I was okay today. Kevin, the Curtis cousin, woke me up. I thought it was Soda when I first looked at him.

"Kevin?" I was still tired and my eyes kept closing.

"Yeah, it's me." He helped me out of bed. I sat up and he sat next to me. "I decided to come and visit. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. I actually am really happy to see you." I cheered.

After getting dressed, we went over to Soda's house and we hung out with Kevin all day. Two-Bit got drunk but we had a real good time.

**Tues. Dec. 27, 1966**

When both parents want to talk to you and don't sound happy, something is wrong and something is gonna change. My mom had called earlier this morning and said that she and my dad wanted to talk to me. They said this topic included Travis and Max too.

I drove over to the house and was a bit worried. I didn't know what to expect. I walked in and everyone was in the living room waiting for me. Johnny was there too. This must be some serious family business.

"Have a seat Typhani." Dad said. I took the seat next to Travis. Mom's eyes were red. She must have been crying. "Your mother and I have to come to a mutual decision that it would be best if we took some time apart."

"So you're getting a divorce?" I asked.

"Yes. We thought arguing all the time isn't gonna help anything so it just might be time to take a break." There was long, awkward pause. "Your mother decided she'd move out into another home. Travis and Max you're welcome to go to either house at any time. And you too Typhani, if you need to." Another awkward pause. "Well, that's all." I guess that was the sign to leave. Mom and Dad walked toward the kitchen and I followed Travis to the stairs.

"What were they arguing about?" I asked Travis before he went upstairs.

"You want to know the truth?" I nodded. "They've been arguing about your safety ever since you moved out. They were trying to decide whether or not to force you back home. You're their main topic because you're never around anymore." Fantastic. I was the cause of the divorce. I wanted to cry. Who could I go to talk to? Sodapop Curtis. His name forced a smile on my face.

He was definitely at work right now. That would work; seeing Soda would cheer me up. Steve would just be the cherry on top.

"What's wrong?" I didn't even say anything and Soda could all ready tell that I was upset about something.

"Uhm…" I started and scratched the back of my head. "Well, my parents are getting a divorce and it's all my fault." I leaned up against the car behind me.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating." Soda said.

"Travis said that they've been fighting about me for a long time."

"What do they say about you?" Steve asked.

"They talk about my safety and how I'm never around anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry about your parents."

**Wed. Dec. 28, 1966**

It was real late and none of us were tired. So we got in the car and drove to the drive-in. Two-Bit and Steve brought a date, I kinda went with Soda (nothing was official yet since we broke up, even though it's been like three months), and Pony just tagged along. Two-Bit went in his car with his date and Steve and Evie (Steve's date); and, Soda took me and Pony in his truck. Darry stayed home. We parked next to each other and all crammed in the trunk space of the truck.

We didn't watch the movie much, just talked and enjoyed the time together. Two-Bit mainly made-out with his girlfriend, so, we made him go back in his car.

We were there for hours. We were there for so long that some people that worked there had to kick us out. I crashed at Soda's house and on his shoulder. We started off just talking but the conversation started to bore me, so I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Thurs. Dec. 29, 1966**

I woke up late today and was late for work. My boss didn't get mad but made me work overtime. So really it was no big deal.

**Sat. Dec. 31, 1966**

I went to bed early tonight because I was bored and tired enough to sleep.

_I am sitting on the couch waiting for someone. I don't know who to expect to come out but I knew that we were going somewhere special, like a date, because Two-Bit, Pony, and Steve were there. They each had a date. I was dressed in a pretty blue dress and the guys were in tuxedos. Then out walked Dallas. I looked at him with the biggest admiring eyes ever. He looked amazing and I was awe-struck. He gazed back at me and smiled. Dallas put out his hand I stood up as I took his hand. Dallas Winston was my date to the dance. We danced all night and had the greatest night ever. At the very last dance, Dallas brought my face to his…_

The phone woke me up when it rang. I sighed because I came to realize that Dallas was still gone. It took me awhile to get up to answer the phone but when I got there, Cherry had answered it.

"Typhani, the phone's for you." Cherry said. I could tell that the phone woke her up too because she was still tired. I went to answer the phone. I looked at the clock. It was two o' clock in the morning.

Typhani: Hello?

Meredith: Hi Typhani, this is Meredith, Travis' girlfriend. Um, look, we're at this party and the boys got Travis really drunk and now they're making him do stupid things but I got them to stop. Ashton just brought him inside and just left him on the couch. I need your help.

Typhani: How did you get my number?

Meredith: It's on Aston's fridge.

Typhani: Of course it is. Um, I'll come over and we can bring him back to my place.

Meredith: Thank you!

Typhani: Anytime.

I went to change and quickly fix my hair. My hair did not look good in the morning. I got in my car and rushed to Ashton's house. There were tons of people outside and music was blasting; I could hear it from inside my car.

"Where's Meredith?" I asked the closet _sober _person.

"Inside." I found her sitting on the couch next to Travis.

"Meredith?" I asked just to make sure that was her.

"Yeah." Travis was sitting on the couch, hitting on Meredith and laughing at nothing. We held him on each side and supported his weight. He was heavy. We carefully put him in the truck. Meredith climbed in next him.

"Meredith, where you going?" Some guy asked her.

"Away; before the police arrive." She was serious but it was not a threat to call the police and he didn't show any signs of worry.

"We can take him back to my house. Otherwise, if my dad saw him, he would flip." Meredith and I brought Travis inside and laid him on the couch. I told Meredith she could sleep in my room and I would sleep on the couch to stay with Travis.

"…or I guess you could go home if you wanted to." I said later.

"Well, you look pretty tired and you'd have to take me home, so I'll just stay here. Thank you." She explained.

"You can borrow any of my clothes, just make yourself comfortable. Wake me up if you need anything." I offered. Travis was still awake and he wouldn't go to sleep. I laid him down with a blanket and a pillow and hopefully he would get the message. I fell asleep easily.

"Typhani!" Someone called my name and woke me up.

"Dad?"

"Have you seen Travis?" I took a quick look at the other couch and Travis wasn't there. Then he came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

"Oh, look there he is." I said.

"Travis where were you last night?" Dad asked him.

"I got drunk and Typhani brought me here." Travis put his hand to his head as if he had a headache… or a hangover, of course. No one talked for some time. Dad didn't explode or get outrageously mad.

"You're not mad at him?" I asked.

"Well, his curfew was three AM and I fell asleep before he was supposed to come home. I am not mad because he was at a new year's party and he was not caught drinking when the police arrived. Ron called me to tell that they did arrest some kids for underage drinking. Then he told me they didn't arrest Travis because he had a good sister." He explained. I wasn't buying his kiss-up by calling me a good sister.

"Why did you want to be a cop in the first place? Do you enjoy other peoples' pain?" It wasn't much of a question. I just said it to show that I was still upset with him.

"When I was ten-years-old my best friend was killed by a drunk driver while crossing the street. Since then I've always wanted to cage those animals." I felt bad for what I had said earlier but I didn't apologize. Then I remembered when I was only fifteen and still living at home, when one of Travis' friends, Danny, got into a drunk driving accident and my father was hysterical. He was yelling and screaming at Travis and my mom even took Max out for ice cream so he wouldn't experience my dad's ugly side. I had read about Danny in the paper. That's how I found out the whole story. Travis was not willing to talk about it. After that night, it hasn't been brought up.

Drunken Teen Crashes and Kills

Local teen, Daniel Hastings, was at a party Saturday night and illegally drinking. Around nine-thirty he gathered himself and a few friends (Ashton Carter, Travis Taylor, and Ricky Thompson). The friends of Daniel that had joined him had also been drinking.

After driving for about five minutes, it was too much for Travis and he jumped out of the car. He does not suffer from any serious injuries, just a sprained ankle. Travis was found twenty minutes later by Officer Ron Cherwell. Daniel continued driving with two in the back seat. He came up to a stop light and ran a red light therefore hitting a crossing vehicle. Inside the victim's car was only George Andrewson. Mr. Andrewson, along with Ricky Thompson, was killed in the crash. Daniel and his friend, Ashton, were injured and hospitalized. They do not suffer from injury but suffer the consequence of juvenile hall and regret.

"Well, Travis we better go."

"Dad, I can take care of myself. I'll come home later." Travis defended.

"Right." Dad left without another word. Travis and I stared at each other for a moment. I went in my room to see if Meredith was still there. She wasn't but there was a note on the bed.

Typhani –

I went through the window (I hope you don't mind) because I had a curfew and I don't want to get in trouble. Let me know how Travis is. Call me 852-9235

-Meredith

I walked back out to the living room and saw Travis eating breakfast. He was still clad in only a towel. I grimaced with disgust. I took a seat at the table across from him but I paid no attention to him.

"Where's Meredith?"

"I had a dream last night. We were going to a dance. I was waiting for my date. Steve, Two-Bit and Pony were there too. My date was Dallas. He was gonna kiss me but the phone woke me up before he did." I told the story with my eyes fixed on the wall, like I was waiting for it to tell me something.

"He's gone Typhie. I'm sorry." My eyes moved to him as he called me the name he gave me when we were real little. He hadn't called me that since we were like five. It definitely caught my attention.

"But it was nice, though, to feel his presence again. It keeps him alive." He nodded and just looked at me like I was crazy.

Travis wasn't much fun anymore. He ate our food and watched TV. Thankfully, he left around lunch time.


	5. January 1967 Part 1

**Sun. Jan. 1, 1967**

When I opened the fridge this morning it was empty. Well, we had milk, and some leftovers and other necessary food items. I sighed because that meant that I had to go to the store. There wasn't even enough food to have breakfast. I changed and went out to my car. Soda was out there, walking up to the door. He had a flower in his hand and a face of true sincerity for whatever he was about to tell me.

"This is for you." He handed me the flower and I gave him a big smile. "I want to apologize for what happened between you and me like three months ago. I know it's a little delayed but I felt it was necessary that I apologized."

"Go ahead… apologize." I smiled so he knew I was kidding. "You don't need to apologize. I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, to make it up I thought that maybe I could take you out tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I kissed his cheek. "Do me a favor and put this is a glass of water because I have to go to the store. So I'll see you later." I handed him the flower and smiled. He went inside the house and I went to my car. I saw him run out and walked up to my car window. He opened the door and said, "Can I come with you?" I laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed and he got in.

While getting milk I ran into Meredith. I slowly reached for the milk, waiting for her to turn around so she could see me.

"Typhani?"

"Oh, hi, Meredith." I said.

"How's Travis?" She asked.

"Um, good, besides the hangover but my dad wasn't mad and he's… fine. You can go visit him if you want." I said to her. It was kinda awkward.

"Ah, I don't think so. My dad got mad at me and told me he didn't want me to see him anymore." She just made this moment more awkward than it needed to be. I nodded my head. Soda came over and looked at me then Meredith.

"Oh, Meredith this is my boyfriend Soda." I didn't even realize what I had just called him. He looked at me in surprise and got back to reality and said, "Right, boyfriend! Nice to meet you Meredith."

"Likewise. Well, I better go. I'll see you around." She turned around and walked away. I grabbed a milk jug and put it in the cart. I just knew Soda would say something about me calling him my boyfriend. I moved on like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I knew exactly what he was referring too.

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah." I was trying hard to keep my cool.

"So… we're… together now?" He asked it more than said it.

"Yeah." I shrugged my shoulders and acted like it was no big deal but inside I was screaming. Soda grabbed my face and brought it to his. A kiss, in public for everyone to see, to see who I am and who I love. I am not ashamed. People know Typhani Taylor, me, as the girl who rejected her own kind, Socs, to befriend whom she loved most, her group of friends, Greasers. "We don't need to go on three dates to make it official. I have known you forever and um, well, I know I love you." I said. He smiled that famous smile that would make a girls' heart skip a beat, then they would think they were in love and do what it takes to make Sodapop Curtis be theirs'. It's too bad for them because he's mine.

**Mon. Jan. 2, 1967**

I woke up kinda late and saw that everyone was gone; the house was empty. I didn't want to go to work today but my boss wouldn't care because I wrote newspaper articles for small news and they never actually made the paper. He was just desperate for more writers and I was desperate for job in journalism.

I was so tired of waking up early and driving to the other side of town to work all day on articles that never even make the paper. So I called the office and quit. I didn't thoroughly think it through but being unemployed sounded good to me. Once I did think it through, I thought that I should have a job because I could use the money. I dropped the topic from my head.

I went to Flinn's to talk to Flinn or Nancy. It was early so the parking lot was empty except for the other employees. I walked in and saw Nancy and Flinn sitting in a booth. Flinn had told me he had a huge crush on Nancy but she confirmed she didn't feel the same way. Flinn was singing along to the Elvis song playing in the background.

"Hey kiddo." Nancy said to me. "All by yourself?"

"Darry, Soda, and Steve are working; Pony's at school and Two-Bit is roaming around drunk." I said.

"I don't know why that boy changed his name to _Two-Bit. _I really like the name Keith. I think I'm gonna name my first kid after him." Nancy was the only one who called Two-Bit Keith and she was serious when she said she would name her kid after him. "But then I'd introduced them to each other and tell my kid to be the exact opposite of _Two-Bit._"

"And whose that father gonna be?" Flinn asked.

"Not you Flinn."

"I know." He sighed.

"So do you need anything, sweetie?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, like a hamburger?" Flinn interrupted.

"Sure Flinn." I sent him away to make me a dang hamburger. It was too early to eat lunch but Flinn was begging to make something. "But, no, I don't need anything. I just came to visit."

I stayed a little while longer and talked and at twelve-thirty I left. I stood outside the door and scanned the parking lot. There were no more or any less cars in the lot. A woman walked by and I soon recognized her as Grace, the mother of Dallas Winston. I stared at her for a moment while feeling the presence of Dallas again. Before I knew it, I was walking toward her.

"Grace?"

"Um, yes?" She didn't seem to remember me.

"It's me, Typhani Taylor."

"Oh!" She covered her mouth from shock. "You look so beautiful. I haven't seen you since forever." She was truly happy to see me. "It's just been so long and Jack never calls and Dallas never visits. The last time I saw him was when I gave him a necklace and which you are wearing. I'm glad he gave it to you. So, how is he?" I sighed because she didn't know and I had to be the one to tell her.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"I'm sorry that I'm the one to tell you but Dallas died like two years ago." It was still hard to say it and come to conclusions that he was gone. She almost collapsed. I felt really bad.

"Um, Typhani it isn't your fault but I'm glad you told me." She walked away with hurt in her heart and nothing left to say. She was right, though, it wasn't my fault she didn't know. I thought Jack would have at least told her that. I was just upset that she had to find out the way she did. I probably ruined her whole day. Now I really felt bad.

Later that day was my date with Soda. I didn't really care where he took me, I was just happy I got to be alone with him. I mean, I love the boys and all but sometimes alone time with one of them is nice.

When Soda did come to pick me up, he didn't exactly tell me where we were going but I knew it wasn't the movies. Sodapop hated the movies. He said he'd take me there every once and a while but it really did bother him to sit for a long period of time watching a movie. So we drove downtown and hung out with different people and got the scoop on the latest news on everyone in town. Then we went to Flinn's and ordered our usual and talked and hung out with Flinn and Nancy when the place closed. Back downtown, we talked to a bunch more people and learned juicy stories on some other people. Soda finally dropped me off at my house at ten. He walked me into the house and kissed me goodnight. It was a perfect night.

I was happy with not having to wake up tomorrow and have to go to work. So, I went back to Soda's house. He always stayed up late no matter how early he had to wake up.

"Um, hi?" Soda said to me as I walked through his door. Steve was over too.

"Hey." I sat down on the couch.

"Don't you have work in the morning?" Soda and Steve were both confused.

"I quit." I shrugged.

"What?" Soda shouted. He took me by surprise. I didn't think he would care that much.

"Why don't you work with us?" Steve butted in. It wasn't a bad idea, though. Steve didn't do much anyway so it would be like getting paid for being with your friends.

"Sure."

**Wed. Jan. 3, 1967**

Soda's car was parked outside my house. When I got in I almost fell asleep. Soda knocked me on the head about two times to keep me awake. When we arrived at the station he and Steve had to pull me out of the car because I was so lazy to move. Steve slapped me to wake up. And I wanted to cussed him out and throw a good punch to his face but I knew he would win either way. But Soda did pick a fight with him. It was funny until the boss came.

"Okay, where's this Typhani Taylor?" The boss was a short man with a bald spot on the top of his head. I could tell he was originally from New York and that he thought he was the best and some kind of supreme ruler.

Both Soda and Steve pointed to me and stepped to the side. I waved my hand and he came toward me.

"Randle, what's so special about this pretty little girl." He smiled at me and then winked. I almost gagged that this tiny, old man was hitting on me. Soda laughed and Steve took a step closer to me and stuttered, "She just needs a job and she's a good friend."

"You're _good _friends with these hooligans? These boys are no good delinquents." He burst into laughter and Steve and Soda joined in on the laughter even though the joke was about them. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"It wasn't funny." I snapped back.

"Oh, it wasn't funny, huh? I like you kid, but laugh at my jokes." He was shaking his sausage finger at me.

"Yes sir." I said with some sarcasm.

"Have a good day you three." He said sarcastically. Soda and Steve gave a sigh of relief when he left.

"Is he always like that?" I complained.

"Only when he doesn't like you. Steve here made fun of him on the first day and now he doesn't like us." Soda warned. "But he likes you, keep it that way."

"Fantastic."

It was a slow day but hanging out with Steve and Soda was fun. When our shift ended we all went to get pizza. We went inside and found a whole section filled with Socs. That side was generally for the Socs and the opposite side by the bathrooms was for us Greasers. As we sat down I noticed Travis with all his friends. I glared at him for a second or too and he glared back. Paul met our gaze and brought him and his friends over to our table.

"What do you want, Paul?" I asked.

"I saw your pretty little face and I wanted to talk." He said. He sat beside me in our booth.

"Go away, Paul!" Soda instructed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Aren't you Darrel's little brother? Pepsi-Cola isn't it?" Paul used the name Soda's dad gave him and Soda didn't like that. I wasn't even able to call him that.

"What'd you call me?" Soda's jaw tightened.

"Isn't that your name? Pepsi-Cola?" Paul mocked him. He obviously knew that was Soda's pet name and that his dad was the only one who called him that. So he knew that was Soda's weak spot.

"Listen, Paul, you're not wanted here, so you can just leave!" Soda yelled. Some people heard and started staring at us. Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the booth and Steve followed. We practically ran out of there and he almost pulled my arm out of its socket from pulling so hard.

"Let's go home." Soda sighed.

"Soda, I'm sorry Paul said that." I apologized for something I didn't do.

"It's not your fault." He reassured me.

"Why are you defending Paul?" Steve asked. I punched him in the stomach as a sign to shut up.

We all went back to Soda's house to snack there. Soda was in a bad mood from the incident at the pizza parlor. He got out of the car the instant he parked. Steve and I looked at each other. By the time we were inside, Soda had already picked a fight with Darry.

"Nothing's wrong, Darry! Leave me alone!" Soda complained.

"Typhani, Steve, is there something wrong with Sodapop?" Darry asked us as we walked in.

We looked at each other before answering and both said, "Yeah." Soda sighed because nobody would believe him. We went to the kitchen for some Coke and came back and sat on the couch. We watched the fight in aw.

At about eight I went home. Soda drove me home in silence, still mad. It made matters worse trying to talk to him. But I eventually just shut up all together. Finally the awkward silence was over when we got to my house. I figured Cherry and Casey were already asleep so I came in silently and went straight to bed.

_I was walking down the aisle with the veil over my face. My left arm was linked with someone else's but I couldn't see a thing through the lace. All around me, people were standing in my presence and straight ahead a figure stood before me. I stopped walking abruptly and was slowly, helped up stairs and then I stopped. The figure was now arms distance away and the stranger linked with me let go. I suddenly felt off balance and the human figure across from me lifted my veil and took my hand. I blinked and there in front of me stood…_


	6. January 1967 Part 2

**Author Note: Okay, so this is the new chapter! Sorry for the confusion and all that. I hope you enjoy my story! Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Mon. Jan. 4, 1967**

Waking me from my perfect dream, Soda was shaking me and shouting words at me which I finally figured out, "Wake up!" I woke to the sound of his angelic voice. I smiled, happy to see him but he only frowned back at me.

"What's wrong?" I moaned, half asleep.

"It's seven o' clock! That's what's wrong!" He was still shouting at me. I figured he was still mad from yesterday. I jumped out a bed finally taking in what he said. My clothes were already laid out on the end of the bed. I quickly slipped them on, with Soda standing right in front me. I pulled my hair back and ran to his car. He started driving away with the door hardly closed and my seat belt not even on. Soda drove the opposite way of the station and I asked him where we were going.

"I gotta get Steve at Two-Bit's house." Soda was always a fast driver but he was speeding ten times faster than normal.

Sodapop instantly stopped in front of Two-Bit's house. I hopped out to get Steve. I had hoped that Two-Bit or Steve would answer the door because I haven't seen Sherri, Two-Bit's mom, since we moved out of the neighborhood and I know she would be all excited to see me. I knocked quietly but firmly on the door afraid not to wake anyone. I heard the doorknob turn. It was Sherri who answered the door. I smiled, happy to see her and she literally jumped with joy to see me.

"Oh, Typhani! Look at you; you're so grown-up and beautiful!" She said in awe.

"Thank you." That was all I could get out at the moment.

"I didn't know you worked with Sodapop and Steve." She commented.

"Oh, it's just temporary 'til I get another job." I responded. I saw Two-Bit coming up from behind her.

"Ah, mom, will you let go of her?" His question was more of a demand.

"Oh, Keith, I've haven't seen her in such a long time. But you have to work; I'll let you get Steve and go." Two-Bit was puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out who Keith was. Then he realized it was him. We, especially Two-Bit, were so used to his nickname and not Keith, so it was odd to hear his _real _name.

I found Steve on the coach in a deep sleep. Obvious because he was snoring. I nudged his shoulder but he just rolled over and ignored me. I kept shaking him until Soda came in. Then I slapped Steve in the face because Soda was nagging me to hurry up and get him to wake up. It most definitely woke him. He rolled off the couch and Soda, Two-Bit, Sherri and I burst into laughter. I stopped laughing when I saw the look in his eyes. He started swearing and threatening me with his fist. Soda got him to cool down.

The morning was slow but things started to heat up later in the day. I went inside the food mart to get us some Pepsi while the other two lazy bums stood outside and did nothing. Well, Steve did work on some cars.

Just as I was walking out the door two Socs came along. It was Ashton and Carson. I could barely hear what Soda was saying to them but I made out some of it.

"Hey Greasers, where's the cute little girl that works here now?" Ashton started.

"Go home Ashton." Soda warned.

"Come on, I just want to say hi, maybe give her a little kiss." Ashton joked. I would never in a million years let Ashton Carter kiss me. Ashton was drunk and carrying a bottle of beer in his hand. His walk was a little wobbly. I knew Carson well enough to know he wouldn't get drunk but he was. Travis has been let down by so many people: Dallas, Danny, and now Carson. They were all his friends as a kid but they all did something he did not approve of.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or _kiss _you." Soda defended me.

"Ah, come on, Grease. Let me see her. You can share your girlfriend for a moment can't you?" He asked.

"No Ashton, I don't want to share her with you." Soda said.

"Oh! Someone isn't being fair." Ashton looked at Carson and he came forward. He spotted me but pretended he didn't. Soda and Steve realized he saw me and Soda swung his arm and punched Ashton in the nose.

"Ah!" I gasped and dropped the Pepsi bottles in shock.

"Oh, that's how you want to do it, Greaser?" Ashton said aggressively. He threw a punch at Soda and I gasped again. Steve and Carson were fighting each other just as aggressively. I couldn't just stand around letting them fight so I had to stop it. I stepped over the broken glass and went to stop the fight. I grabbed Soda's shirt and Ashton's arm and then someone punched me. I let go of both of them and stumbled backwards. I paused before involving myself again. Then I thought of one thing that would stop this whole thing. I grabbed Ashton's face at the first opportunity I got and kissed him!

"Typhani!" Soda and Steve's mouths dropped in shock. Ashton held on to me and I pushed him away. I felt Soda grabbed me and pulled me away. He was obviously offended.

"Well, it looks like you finally came through." Ashton came toward me and I backed right into Soda.

"Well… you guys were fighting over me." I smiled. "But that's not the point! You were fighting so I had to stop you! Then someone punched me in the face!" I shouted.

"That was you?" Soda shouted in surprised. "No wonder I thought it was weird that Ashton screamed like a girl! Typh, I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever, Ashton, just go home and leave us alone." I commanded.

"Okay, okay. We'll go, I got what I wanted." He gave up and went home. We watched them walk away. We were silent for a moment.

"Why in the world would you kiss Ashton Carter?" Steve complained.

"So he could leave with what he came here for! There's no sense in fighting over it." I yelled. I went back inside the food mart to get more Pepsi for me, not them. They could get it themselves.

I came back out and Steve just took my soda from my hand and he gulped it down. I pushed him and he choked. "That's what you get!" He coughed, his face turning red. Soda went to slap him on the back, almost like burping a baby.

The day came to an end. We all went back to Soda's house for food. Pony was home already reading a book and he put it down when he saw us come in. Two-Bit came out of the kitchen, beer in hand, turned on the TV, and started to watch cartoons. Steve and I dug in the fridge for something snack on. Then we found the chocolate cake. We looked at each other before devouring the cake. But then Soda came over and kept us from eating it. When Soda walked away, Steve stuck his finger in the chocolate frosting and licked it off. Soda slapped his hand and Steve stumbled forward.

We all gathered on the couch, watching cartoons. Two-Bit looked at my face for a moment then grabbed my chin and moved my head so he could get a better view of my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling my face away.

"That's a tuff bruise you got there." Two-Bit kept holding my face.

"Two-Bit, c'mon, let go of my face." I pushed his hand away.

Soda finally gave up and let Steve and I eat the cake. The cake was practically finished by the time Darry got home. Darry had a concerned face and Soda went to go talk to him. They talked in the kitchen for a while, a couple shouts here and there but I couldn't tell what Darry's problem was.

Soda came back out and his face showed irritation. I figured it was either because Darry wouldn't tell him what was wrong or it was whatever Darry had said to Soda that irritated him. Soda literally jumped back on the couch and Steve and I bounced up in response to his body collapsing on the couch. Steve rubbed Soda's shoulder in an it's-ok-buddy kinda way.

Darry came in with the same concerned face. He looked at me and nodded his head for me to come over. I got up causally, making sure nobody noticed that Darry wanted to talk to me privately and that no one would feel left out. We walked to his room and he sat on the bed and sighed.

"Darry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"T, I got to talk to you about something I'm not quite sure about." Darry started.

"You can talk to me about anything." I reassured him.

"It's about a girl." Darry said. Really? That's what was bothering him?

"Really?" I tried to sound excited. I was a bit excited because Darry said he didn't have time to date girls. I guess the tables have turned and he realized that he needs a woman in his life, besides me. I sat beside him and waited for him to tell me his "girl" problem.

I could see his face turning red and almost—maybe I'm just hearing things—hear his heart beat. Boom… boom… boom…

"Typh, her name is Sarah and she works at the front desk. Every time I go in for work I see her." He started.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She has chocolately-brown hair and brown eyes. Her smile is what really gets me, though. It's a beautiful smile. She always has her hair up and her nails done."

"Ah, Darry you like her!" I awed.

"Yeah I do. But I don't know how to approach her. I thought maybe you could help me." He stated in a question.

"Oh of course I'll help you. Darry this is your first love." He laughed at my comment. "Well just start off by saying hi in the morning and bye when you leave. Then watch the way she says it."

"Okay, whatever. You staying?"

"Yeah I guess I will." We walked back to the living room. Darry went back to the kitchen. I guess that Sarah thing is really getting to him.

"Is Darry all right?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll tell you when he's ready." I said.

"Tell us what?" Soda asked, concerned.

"Nothing! He'll tell you when he's ready!" I shouted back.

"Calm down." Steve nudged by leg. I think I was a bit on edge because of my interview later. I left a little early so I could shower and get ready.

I was extremely nervous. I was dressed nicely and prepared for the worst. The drive to the office was about five minutes, which was good. I went inside and everyone stared at me. I went to the first person I saw.

"Excuse me, where can I find Bill Makler?" I asked.

"Right through there." The lady pointed to a room off to the right.

"Hi, are you Bill?" I asked, walking in quietly.

"Yes, and are you Typhani Taylor?" He gave me a friendly smile and stood up to shake my hand. I put my hand out to greet him back. I took a seat in the empty chair in front of his desk.

"You got the job." He said.

"What?" I gasped, confused.

"We need better writers over here and Jim, your old boss, called me and told me how good of a writer you are. You'll start right where you left off tomorrow." He stood up again as a sign that this "interview" was over. He shook my hand one more time and bid me good-bye. "Oh, and Miss Taylor, when you come in tomorrow look for James Davidson, he'll help you out." I nodded and walked out. I gave the building once last glance before leaving to go back to Soda's house.

Steve and Two-Bit were still at Soda's house when I came back but they left around seven but I stayed for dinner. I noticed that while I was over at Soda's house, Pony was avoiding me. He wasn't talking to me like he used. So, right after dinner I went home to end the awkwardness between Pony and I.

**Thurs. Jan. 5, 1967**

It was the first day of relatively the same job. It was just in a new place. Today was also Darry's birthday and his brothers wanted to throw him a big party but Darry hates parties. I wasn't sure when I'd be leaving work so I told them I'd meet them there when I could. I had no gift for Darry so I had to get one on my way there.

I was right on time when I drove up to work. I came in and once again everyone stared at me as I walked in. I looked around for a bit seeing if I could spot someone that looked like a James. That didn't help because I still didn't know who to go to. The same girl I had talked to yesterday came up to me and said, "If you're looking for James, he's over there." She pointed to a cute guy with greasy, black hair. I walked over to him with no fear at all.

"Hi, are you James?" I asked confidently.

"Yeah, so then that makes you Typhani Taylor." He smiled with the cutest dimples. I was a sucker for dimples. I smiled back and he blushed. I was good around guys so I was able to hide my feelings.

"Let me show you your desk and then you can get started. Um, Bill wants you to just start off with an easy article. It's something about a robbery that happened yesterday. No biggy right?" He had walked me to my new desk and I sat down in front of the typewriter and got started. There were a few notes written down for me sitting on my desk to help me out.

It took me about half an hour to write about it only because I wasn't there to take notes and get information myself. Generally, though, a robbery is one of the easiest to write about. At around two o' clock James came back to my desk.

"So you can leave anytime after two o'clock. I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes." James informed me.

"Oh perfect! I have somewhere to go after work." I said, not taking into consideration that he won't care.

Around two-thirty I left. I stopped by the store to pick up some Pepsi for Darry's party. I didn't know what to get him so I didn't.

Two-Bit had come to open the door for me when I arrived and he seemed to already be drunk. Darry wasn't home yet but everyone else was. Well, it was just Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit and I. Music was blasting and there was a huge chocolate cake on the table. Steve was standing there, staring at the cake. It was taunting him. I walked next to Steve and wiped my finger in the frosting. As I brought the frosting to my lips, Sodapop knocked my hand away.

"First bite goes to the birthday boy!" He demanded. I just gave him attitude back. Darry drove up and Pony shouted, "He's here, he's here!" We turned the lights off and hid. We could hear the car turn off and Darry's footsteps up to the porch. The door opened and Darry switched on the lights.

"Surprise!" "Happy Birthday!" We did not make it clear what we were gonna say so we yelled two different things. We all looked at each other when we said something different than the other. Darry had a face of disappointment rather than a face of joy or surprise. We all knew Darry didn't want anything done for his birthday because he doesn't think it's a big deal. So we didn't do much of a party just hanging out with cake and Pepsi and loud music. That's normally how things go on.

"Ah, come on guys." Darry sighed.

"Darry you don't have to think it's a party." Two-Bit managed to say without laughing.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna listen to the drunk over there." Darry pointed to Two-Bit and walked to his room.

"Whatever, c'mon lets go eat the cake." Soda said.

Darry had left earlier to take a shower and returned ten minutes later. He had pretended to think that this wasn't a party just all of us hanging out together. The only birthday related thing we did was have Darry blow out the candles on his cake. Then we were finally allowed to eat it.

The party was fun. We danced to loud Elvis songs, Two-Bit got even more drunk and Darry was actually able to enjoy himself. I left early so I could get up tomorrow morning and go to work.

**Fri. Jan. 6, 1967**

I woke up a little earlier today because I had to pick up Soda and Steve and take them to work too. The sun wasn't even up at the time I woke up. I was feeling so lazy and I didn't want to do anything. I was finally able to get myself dressed and get ready to go.

I went to pick up Soda first down at his house. I found him dead asleep on his bed. Pony was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Wake up!" I nudged Soda's shoulder. He rolled over and ignored me. I punched his shoulder a little harder one more time and he rolled back over and faced me. His eyes flutter open and he smiled when he saw me.

"Wake up; I gotta get you to work!" He frowned then and I left the room. I figured he wasn't anywhere near ready. He probably still had to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get dressed. Instead he came out within five minutes and was ready to go. I then drove to Steve's house to pick him up. It was very likely that Steve wouldn't be there when I went to pick him up due to the fact that his father beat him almost every week and then pays him as a way of forgiveness. I didn't think that was fair to Steve but he accepted it. He wouldn't let me report his father for abuse and I didn't want to hurt Steve in the process. He would only have a few cuts and bruises but it was enough to emotionally hurt me.

Steve was there when I went to pick him up at his house. Soda had to come with me just in case something was to happen. Just like any other of our friends' house we could just walk right in without knocking. Steve was on the couch watching TV when we came in.

"Hey Steve, you ready to go?" I asked as I walked in. he turned around and looked at us for a second before responding. He looked at us like we weren't supposed to be here.

"Hey guys, lemme get my shoes and I'll be ready." He quickly got up off the couch, like he was in hurry to get out of there.

"Steve, hold on a minute." Steve's dad, Bill, pulled Steve to the side and gave him some money and said, "Here's for last night, I'm sorry." He patted his back and Steve turned and flashed his scar. Soda and I silently gasped. He had a cut along his temple and a bruise on his cheek. Steve was all for fighting but not with his dad. That was one person he would not fight back. We left without saying any good-byes and silently walked to the car. Before leaving I had one thing to say to Steve, "You're sure you don't want me to report your father? It's not fair for you to be beat and then forgive him for five bucks!"

"If you turn him in the beatings will just get worse so you know, don't make it worse for me." Steve commented.

"Relax buddy, everything will be okay." Soda comforted Steve.

"You know, it really worries me Steve, to see you all beat up. I won't do nothing if you don't want me to but… I really wish you'd let me." I sighed.

"I can take care of myself, Taylor, don't worry about me." Steve said. We dropped the subject. It seemed to be making Steve and me uncomfortable to talk about. The ride to the station was quiet but not awkward, just quiet. Steve was the first to get out of the car when we arrived. Soda sat there for a couple of seconds and then spoke, "You'll never believe who called me late last night."

"Who called you?" I hesitated to ask who it was that called but I figured since he was willing to tell me, it couldn't have been someone to bad.

"Sandy…" Soda kinda dozed off and stared into space.

"I hope that's a cousin or a long lost sister not Sandy Mason, your beloved _ex_-girlfriend." I said sarcastically. I knew the Sandy he was talking about. There was only one Sandy in his life that was important to him and one that had an impact on my life.

"She wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night and I'd be more comfortable if you guys were there. You don't have to be there at the table with us but somewhere in the restaurant nearby. Well, I'll talk to you later about it, but I am having that dinner with her." He explained.

"You do remember what happened last time right?" I didn't even make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, my girlfriend dumped me after my _ex_-girlfriend kissed me. I'll never forget."

"Let's not have that happen again, shall we?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I'm gonna tell her to… leave us alone." He smiled. I drove off the minute he got out. What does Sandy want? To get back with Soda? Really? Again? She wants to honestly try to get back with a guy that she cheated on? She's out of her mind! Since I was so furious I accidentally ran a red light but there was no one there to catch me. All day long I thought about Sandy and how she might be with Soda again like they used to. I knew Soda still had feelings for her even if he didn't admit it. James ran me through a few more training sessions but I hardly paid attention. I couldn't even write the articles I was assigned.

"Is there something on your mind?" The girl who I first talked to on my interview, whose name I found out to be Michelle, asked me.

"There's typically a lot on my mind." I continued staring into nowhere.

"Are you a mother?" I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice, I knew she was kidding.

"You could say that." I was referring to the motherly duties I have for taking care of my delinquent friends.

"Well, unless you're a mother, you shouldn't have much on your mind. Unless… it has to do with a boy." I didn't know Michelle well but I could tell that I could just trust her.

"My boyfriend's ex-girlfriend came back and I think she wants to apologize and try to get him back. And no I'm not jealous. I was when they first went out but then the jealously turned to hate." I told her.

"Be yourself and let Fate do its job. I'm very superstitious." She smiled and walked out the door and I went to follow her out.

**Sat. Jan. 7, 1967**

Tonight was the dinner Sandy wanted to have with Soda. They weren't going anywhere fancy just Flinn's, the burger place we like to go to.

We were all at Soda's house waiting for Sandy to arrive. Soda was really nervous. He was sweating and pacing back and forth. I sat on the couch, watching Soda. I knew he had feelings for me but were they as strong as I thought; were they stronger feelings for Sandy still? A knock at the door knocked me out of my trance. Darry answered the door and called me over.

"Travis? What are you doing here?" I asked surprise to see him here.

"I came to warn you." He stepped inside without an invitation. "The Socs—"

"You mean your own kind." Two-Bit snapped and Steve hit him in the stomach and told him to shut up.

"They're coming over here tomorrow. Some Soc was killed the other day by some other Greasers and they're just so sick of their friends getting killed. They're gonna use heaters, knives; whatever they can get their hands on. I just rwanted you guys to be prepared and I don't wanna see you guys get hurt." Travis left without receiving a thank you even if he deserved one. I followed him out the door.

"Thank you. And I appreciate you caring about my friends. That means a lot to me." He nodded and drove away. Travis did care about my friends, even if he didn't show it all the time. I was honestly happy to have Travis as my brother. I went back inside. Before I got through the door, Sandy pulled up. I turned around and made eye contact with her. She gave me the death stare. I looked away and finished walking inside.

"She's here." I regretted saying those words so much. They made my mouth feel dirty. I took a seat on the couch again so no one would see my legs shaking. Soda became even more nervous now. We could hear the car turn off and her footsteps up the front steps. She slowly opened the door and made her way inside. She looked around and she smiled, happy to be back. Soda and Sandy hugged, awkwardly. It was awkward for the rest of us too. They left literally two seconds after she arrived.

"This is gonna be some night." Steve commented. We got up and all piled into Two-Bit's car. When we got to Flinn's we waited outside for a little bit to not make it look like we followed them here. But when we did go inside, we snuck in so Sandy wouldn't see us. Luckily, Soda listened and had Sandy put her back to the door so she wouldn't see us come in. We all put menus up so we would be unidentified.

"Hey y'all, how's it going?" Flinn came over and greeted us and people knew that Flinn only came to greet us.

"Shh, Flinn, we're not here." I whispered.

"Right, I'm talking to a bunch of ghosts." He said sarcastically.

"We're keeping an eye on Soda and Sandy." I said keeping my eye just on Sandy.

"Sandy?" Flinn was still standing there in front us, talking.

"Yeah, she decided to come back." I sighed.

"Does Sodapop know you're here?" Flinn continued to interrogate us.

"Yes! He's the one who wanted us here." Two-Bit shouted.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Flinn finally left.

"Oh, Flinn, four hamburgers." I ordered at the last minute.

"Got it."

We continued staring at Soda and Sandy and a few times Sodapop would look over at us. He made eye contact with me and had to smile. So that set off Sandy and she had to be nosey and turn around to see who he was smiling at, so then we automatically put the menus back up. Soda got up at one point and came over to us.

"Sandy thinks I'm in the bathroom." Soda came and sat down beside Ponyboy.

"How are things going?" Pony finally spoke.

"It's good." Soda lied, I could just tell. He didn't want to make things weird for me so he lied about how things were going. Either he lied about how bad it's actually going or how amazing the two are getting along. Soda was sitting with us for awhile and I think that worried Sandy. I saw her start to look around and I quickly put up my menu. That signaled for the others to put their menus up too. Soda looked at us like we were circus freaks. Then he saw Sandy staring at us and he waved and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go but I'm telling you now that I'm bringing Sandy back to my place." He spoke trying not to look at us. The minute after finishing eating, we got up to leave and went back to the Curtis house. We had to get back to the house before Soda and Sandy did.

We got there about fifteen minutes before the other two did. But as far as Sandy knew, we were here the whole time. She wasn't happy though to come home and find me there. But she had to expect me. They were my best friends; where else would I hang out.

"Sandy I need to talk to you, alone." Soda said and looked me right in the eye when he said _alone._ They walked to Soda's room and came back fifteen minutes later. They continued right passed us to the door and Soda escorted her out to her car. Soda came back with a weird look on his face. Not disappointment, not sadness, not anything familiar at first but once I gave him a good long hard stare, I realized he was feeling guilty. He felt bad for what he did to Sandy. He knew it was right. I knew it was right. We all knew it was right. Soda just didn't like making people upset, it wasn't him, even if it was the right thing to do. This is all Sandy's fault. If she just stayed in Florida like she was supposed to, Soda wouldn't feel so bad and he wouldn't feel so guilty. I left early so I could avoid Soda's breakdown later. I knew it would come (Steve told me later that Soda broke down crying about Sandy and hurting her and that he still loved me. I felt bad for not comforting him).

**Sun. Jan. 8, 1967**

Tonight. Tonight was not a going to be a good night. I was worrying the whole day and I wasn't able to focus on anything but the big fight. Tonight I am gonna lose someone for sure, unless they can dodge a bullet. Hearts will be broken and lives may end. A deep breath and a prayer are all that can save us now. I plan to stay at the Curtis house no matter what anyone says.

I was sitting on the couch watching Darry pace back and forth about what is to come. Everyone tried to convince me to go back home so I wouldn't get hurt but I was able to convince them I was staying. When they left for the fight, I went to take a nap in Soda and Pony's bed because the couch was uncomfortable and if I mess up Darry's neatly folded bed, he'd kill me if he's not already dead himself.

It felt like I was sleeping for a real long time but I only slept for about twenty minutes. I got up out of bed and walked over to the couch by the window to sneak a peek at the danger outside. Of course, I saw some Soc pointing his stupid gun at Soda's chest, ready to shoot. I bolted out the door, without thinking (like always), and screamed, "NO!" I startled both the Soc and Soda. The Soc turned to me and accidentally shot. The bullet came full speed and hit me in the arm. I fell to the ground, calling for someone to save me. The world was spinning and then it just went black…


	7. January 1967 Part 3

**Mon. Jan. 9, 1967**

I gasped when I woke up in the hospital. I had a hard time remembering what had happened last night to get me in the hospital. When I passed out, I fell into a deep sleep of peace and quiet. Everything was okay. I didn't have to run from fear or hide from pain. Reality came back to me when a sharp pain hit me in my left arm. They were all sitting down, holding their heads. Two-Bit looked up at me first and sighed and Ponyboy came to stand beside my bed and smiled. Now everybody else looked at me and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I looked back at them with the same look. I lay there in my hospital bed, with pain in my arm and fear on my mind. I had no idea what was gonna happen to me or what had happened to the boys. Did the fuzz show? Was anyone else hurt? Am I gonna live? But that last question was one I asked every day I survive one more day.

"Guys, can I get a moment alone with Typhani?" Soda just kept looking at me while he spoke. This was the first time I heard Soda's voice in a long time since yesterday, which seemed like forever ago. "That boy, that boy that shot you, I killed him." I sat up using my bad arm and it hurt real bad.

"No, no you didn't." This was the first time in a long time that I heard my own voice outside my own head. He nodded to reassure me.

"There's gonna be a court hearing for it. To decide whether it was self-defense or not and I know for sure that it's not." He paused, and then continued again, "I didn't mean to, huh, I was angry. I thought he killed you. That was the first thing that came to my mind was that I lost you in a split second. Typhani, I love you. You know, I know you do. The cops are out in the hall and I have to go back to the station after this. They just let me see you for a little bit." Soda just kept rambling on. I watched his lips move as he spoke. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't budge without my arm hurting. My focus moved to the door when my parents came rushing through the door.

"Get out! Stay away from daughter, you delinquent." Dad shouted.

"Dad, please, leave him alone. This is not his fault. If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead." That shut my dad up. There was a line he couldn't cross and comments about Soda's death was the line not to cross, so Dad knew he should just stop talking before the sob fest begins. Mom grabbed my face and held it between her hands and cried, "Oh, baby girl, are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Please, let go of my face." I shook my head to let her hands loose. I could see Soda standing in the doorway and walk out so he wouldn't disturb my father. All this attention bothered me; it was almost like I knew the life of a celebrity, always being harassed by the paparazzi. My dad stared at me with a stern look and Mom caressed my face endlessly. I just looked back at my mother. My parents were there with me in the room for awhile before speaking again.

"Typhani, he killed a boy and he may have to be sentenced to death—" Mom elbowed Dad in the stomach to make him shut up, it worked.

"Please, I do not want to talk about that." I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, thinking of the day Soda may die. I knew there was no chance of Soda living, he didn't kill for self-defense. Travis came in later so I knew he was okay.

"Jonathon, let's give her some space, let her sleep." Mom suggested. Ha! I am not going to be able to sleep for the next month. Mom got up and Dad followed her out. Travis walked in more, like he was afraid to come in before because our father scared him. I guess the boys saw my parents left and came back inside my room.

"Were you guys waiting outside the whole time?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Your dad said there will be a court hearing about this case and it's gonna happen as soon as you're out." Darry told me. They all took a seat and just sat there and watched me. They weren't leaving until I did.

**Tues. Jan. 10, 1967**

My parents came back the next day with more _happy _news. I was still asleep when some of the boys went to go get or steal some food. My parents came in and woke me up from a peaceful sleep.

"Sweetie, we need to talk. You're father and I have decided and we both agree on this. I was offered a job to work in California. So, Travis, Max, and you are coming to move with me. It's the best thing for your safety. I mean look at you now." Mom explained. Dad didn't seem to show any interest since I've seen him here.

"I'm fine and if I didn't step in, Soda'd be dead. I'm not moving. I'm eighteen, you can't keep telling me what to do. Please don't make me go." I begged.

"The decision is final, Typhani." Dad spoke and left. I watched him walk out. Mom followed him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting down in a chair staring at me. It was Sodapop. I looked at him and he came towards me, bringing the chair with him. He sat back down but with a more concerned face. I didn't know what to say to him and I think he felt the same way. We stared into each other's eyes until the others came back. I guessed Darry went to work but let Pony skip school based on who came back.

"I got another chance to visit you." Soda whispered.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked shoving food into his mouth as he spoke.

"Typhani's moving…" Soda sighed. He choked on the words.

"So?" Two-Bit's question made it seem as if he didn't care but he did when I looked him in the eye.

"To California." I looked out like I could see California outside my window. Ponyboy dropped his food on the floor from shock. And then Two-Bit picked it up; that made me laugh.

I was let out late the night and the court hearing was set for early afternoon tomorrow. I went back to Soda's place for _safe _keeping and that I wanted to be with the boys.

There was honestly nothing wrong with California. It was just that it was so far away from the boys. I really did have a hard time living without them. I don't know how it's possible to pull your own child away from what she loves most. Isn't the point to make her happy? I don't know.

**Wed. Jan. 11, 1967**

When I came into the court room, Soda was already there. He sat quietly by himself waiting for it to start. I took the seat next to him. He smiled, and I figured this could be the last time I ever saw him smile. Within the next fifteen minutes the room filled with Greasers, Socs, and their parents. Some faces were familiar and others were not. The judge came in and the room fell silent. Soda was first up to speak. He told the story the exact same way I would. I was next.

"Please, tell me what happened the night of the fight." The judge commanded.

"Well I was over at the Curtis house and had decided to stay there until the fight was over. When they all left I went to sleep in Soda's room. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I went to the living room. I looked out the window and saw a Soc pointing at gun at Soda. I got scared and ran outside. I don't know exactly why I went outside but I guess I thought I could keep that guy from shooting Soda. I scared him; I figure because he turned and looked at me and shot. It hit me in the left arm and from what I'm told, I passed out. I woke up next in the hospital, which I was in for about two days." I finished telling my story and I was thankful. Everyone was listening to me talk and focused all their attention on me. I didn't like that, I'm not a celebrity; well, I was for the few days I was in the newspaper for what happened the other night.

"Did you know the boy that shot you?" The judge asked looking through her glasses sitting on the end of her nose.

"No ma'am."

"And Sodapop, what is your relationship with him?"

"Um, we've been friends since first grade and we've been dating for about the last year and a half." I didn't know if I gave her too much information.

"Please state the names of your friends that were involved with the fight." The judge was very nice but firm at the same time.

"Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Darrel Curtis, Keith Mathews, Steve Randle, and Travis Taylor." Those were the only people I knew who were fighting.

"Do you have any relation to Travis Taylor?"

"Yes, he's my twin brother." I heard a few people gasp when they found out my brother was a Soc and I'm, what I consider myself and some others too, a Greaser. A few Socs went to speak, my other friends spoke, and the Soc with the gun, (whose name I found out was Richard) his mom spoke about what happened when she found her son, dead on the concrete. Finally, around five, the judge announced the verdict. I wasn't happy to hear that Soda would be named guilty; I was happy that this would be over. The judge charged Soda with manslaughter but Richard's family was fined for his possession of a gun and for shooting me. The judge hammered her gavel on the wooden block and I overheard someone say, "Serves him right." I turned around and saw Richard's sister, I think it was her. I gave her a dirty look.

Darry drove me home but I persuaded him to take me to my house so I could be alone. Soda was taken immediately to the station. I didn't talk at all. I was too depressed to talk to anyone. I sat and stared at the road ahead of me. When I got to my house, I got out without a word, no good-byes. Steve followed me in but Darry drove away. I didn't say anything to Steve; I just let him follow me in.

"You gonna be okay?" Steve asked. I nodded and kept on walking to my room. He didn't follow me in there. I suppose he went to the kitchen for food or the couch to watch TV.

I made no sounds for the rest of the evening. All you could hear come from me was the sound of my breathing and few whimpers from crying. I didn't much cry myself to sleep but the tears kept me awake until I got tired enough to fall asleep. Tears flooded out as I closed my eyes and luckily it wasn't enough to make me wake up.

"When's departure?" Someone whispered in my ear and his, by the voice I could tell it was a he, breath tickled my neck.

"Tomorrow night." I groaned back. I slowly rolled over. Steve knew better than to wake me in the middle of my sleep unless it was an emergency. My eyes blinked open and the figure in front of me became clear. Sodapop Curtis.

Was I dreaming? Everything looked so real and I felt so awake. I blinked a few more times and everything stayed in its place. Soda smiled and got down on his knees to be level with me.

"Oh, my gosh…" I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe it, Soda was saved. He was no longer gonna die. "What happened?"

"Richard's mom confessed. I'll tell you the story:

It was minutes before they were gonna kill me. She comes running in shouting 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he's innocent! My son killed himself, suicide! He didn't do anything, that boy there is innocent.' She was crying her eyes out. She said that I did beat him up but he came home saying that he killed you and didn't know what to do. So she said that he committed suicide. She only lied about what happened because she thought I was some delinquent like Dallas." He paused.

"How does she know who he is?" I interrupted.

"She said that Richard tried beating him up for hitting on his sister. But anyway, she claims that after seeing me in court that I wasn't as bad as I seemed. That's why she confessed. She came to me and said 'I'm sorry. Bless you and that girl that was hurt. You both deserve the best. I am so sorry.' I told her I forgave her but she told me not to."

I was just so happy that Soda was gonna live. I was practically speechless.

"So did Steve see you?" I asked.

"No he was dead asleep but Casey saw me and we hugged. She was crying, tears of happiness, though. I wanted you to be the first person who saw me. Which, technically you are because I didn't intend Steve being here or Casey being awake at two in the morning."

"Well, I'm just happy you're not dead. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said.

"Get some sleep, I gotta go wake up Steve and my brothers." He kissed my forehead and left. But this time when he left, I knew I was going to see him again. It hit me, though, I was moving tomorrow and most likely after that I would really never see him again. That's what my parents wanted: a separation from those that I loved most. I was beginning to cry again.

**Thurs. Jan. 12, 1967**

Everything of mine was packed up and ready to be moved. The boys were coming with me to the airport to say good-bye, Casey and Cherry tagged along too. My mom, Travis, and Max were meeting me there. The car ride was silent and awkward. A tear was able to make its way down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away; my body was paralyzed.

We were finally there. I got out and saw my family waiting. Dad and Johnny (my brother) were there too, just to say good-bye. The boys unloaded my luggage and put it with the rest. They stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder. One by one I hugged them each. Here come the waterworks. All that was left was Soda.

"Typhani, I love you, don't forget that. Write as soon as you get there and I promise to write back." Soda said.

"I love you, too." We kissed for the very last time and departed. It was almost like me being the one charged for manslaughter and being hauled off to be killed. My mother was the police and California is my prison cell and soon to be where my dead body lays.

I sat between my mom and Travis on the plane and Max sat in the row beside us. He wanted to feel like an adult and sit by himself. I was looking at the magazine that was sitting in the seat pocket in front of me.

"You can't devote yourself to someone, Typhani. It never goes the way you want it to." Mom said to me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I devoted myself to your father and look where we are now." She was referring to their divorce.

"But you didn't know Dad your whole life. I've known Soda forever and I know how he is." I commented.

"It doesn't matter how long you know them, I lived to be with your father because he was cute and athletic but I never took into consideration how he would be as a father. Jonathon was very popular in school and I thought it would be just the coolest thing ever if he asked me out."

"Me and Soda's relationship isn't like that, Mom. Whether we were dating or not, he's still my best friend and I'm gonna miss him no matter what. I've known him long enough to know who he is and who he will be." I pulled the little table attached to the chair in front of me down and started writing the letter to Soda. Mom went to sleep.

"I know what you mean, Typhani." Travis said while looking through a magazine that he brought along.

"Thanks Travis." I was sincerely thankful for Travis. Now, he was the only one I have. Mom won't understand any of my problems and Max is too naïve to care. I continued writing my letter to Soda.

Dear Soda,

I'm on the plane right now and I miss you already. I literally don't know how I'm gonna live without you or at least just knowing you're not five minutes away. I love you Soda, and I always have, don't forget that. I'll miss you guys, all of you. I'll miss Tulsa too. Maybe, if my mom let's me, I'll come visit you guys. I mean, she can't keep me away from you guys forever. But, knowing her, she will try all that she can to keep me away. That's pretty much why I'm here. Don't let this separation end us. I love you Soda.

Love,

Typhani

I folded the letter and stuck it in my pocket. I leaned back and fell asleep.

"_Typhani Taylor? I don't know anyone by that name." Soda said to me and it was so convincing, I had to believe him. I was gone only three months and they already forgot me. I was crying hard and wondering why my best friends had pushed me out of their life. "How can you not remember me? Soda, please, I love you." The boys stared at me like I was some sort of stranger. I couldn't see one bit of familiarity in their eyes. Darry stood in the back, observing; Pony stood, nervous and not quite sure what to do; and Two-Bit stood there staring at me like I don't belong. I could see that Soda felt bad for not remembering who I was. _

"Huh." I woke up from my nightmare when Travis nudged my shoulder. The plane had landed. I felt and heard the letter crinkle in my pocket. I grabbed my stuff and walked off the plane with my family.

Stepping out of the airport and into the California sun, I realized, life is never going to be the same again. We got into a taxi and a moving van followed us. California was nothing like Oklahoma. It was two different worlds. Over here, in California, I could see preppy girls, surfer boys, and sunny days. This was not my place. And my mom was forcing me to start college but I'll be with Travis.

We came up to the house and I stared in awe. It was such a cute little house. One story but enough for the four of us. This was the only good part of California. The moving van unloaded all our stuff and I brought what was mine inside to pick my new room. Without bothering to look at the rest of the house, I picked the room that was closest to the front of the house. I began unpacking my stuff from my luggage and rearranged my room to my standards. Travis came in with all his stuff.

"There are not enough rooms so two of us have to share. So, I hope you don't mind if we share. Max still wants to feel like an adult, so he wants his own room." Travis said, and started unpacking his stuff.

"Whatever." I sighed. Not a sigh that I had to share a room with my brother, a sigh that means I was depressed. Travis knew that.

"Ah, c'mon Typhani, don't be sad. I know this is hard for you but I mean, you don't need to be this upset." Travis _tried _to comfort me.

"Travis, you don't understand! Did you leave someone behind that you know you just couldn't live without? Because I did, and it hurts, okay? It hurts to know that I will never see him again." I shouted back at him.

"Maybe I'm not in the situation you're in but I have friends too! Stop being such a baby and grow up!" Travis said. He had a point.

"I've worked so hard to get somewhere and make a point to Mom and Dad, it's hard to let go. That's how I feel. Ever since I met Two-Bit and Johnny and Dallas, all it's been was a fight. And I never seemed to win. And plus, I'm in love with Sodapop Curtis." I had stopped yelling and put Soda's picture on my dresser. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at his picture.

Before going to bed, I opened the window; as a security thing and as a way of hoping one of them might come back for me. I lie in bed for awhile before falling asleep.

**Fri. Jan. 13, 1967**

It's Friday the Thirteenth and I already felt as if I've been hit with a wave of bad luck. But then again, I've had bad luck almost my whole life. I woke up early; Travis was still asleep. The house was silent. I didn't want to make any noise because the peace was nice. So, I laid there in bed and waited for someone else to make the first noise. Mom poked her head in the door and saw that I was awake and came inside.

"Can we talk?" She whispered; looking over at Travis she saw that he was dead asleep.

"Sure."

"Honey, you know that we are trying to do what's best for you. I know it's hard for you to understand but it's a parent thing. Please, at least, understand that." Mom said.

"Mom, I understand that you're trying to protect me but I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make decisions on my own." I explained.

"All we want is for you to be happy but when what makes you happy puts you in danger, it worries me. We want only the best for you, dear; but we can't always give you what you want when you might just get hurt."

"I am fine from what happened that day. And if I didn't step in Soda would be dead. Its better me injured than him dead." I walked out and into the kitchen for breakfast. I saw Travis stop Mom from saying anymore.

"Mom, leave her alone. Nothing you say or do will change her mind." I made myself a glass of chocolate milk; it reminded me of Soda and Pony. I choked on the first gulp when I thought of never seeing them again. I looked at Travis and Mom and walked away. Travis walked outside. I followed him out. Travis was smoking, probably to cool his nerves. That's what my friends did.

"This is gonna be a crazy ride, Typhie." Travis called me a name he gave me when we were about five. Every once and a while he would call me by that name as a way to make me feel better. It was like the way Darry called Soda: Pepsi-Cola.

"Tomorrow's Casey's birthday." I said. Travis laughed.

**Mon. Jan. 16, 1967**

Today was the first day of college (now that I was stuck with my mom under her roof, I was forced to start college and Travis had to continue) in California. Travis was his usual self on the first day, dressed to impress. Impress any new girl that comes his way that is. I dressed the way I would always dress, not to impress anyone just being myself and keep people away from me.

I didn't get to bring my car so Travis and I had to take the bus. Yea. There were a few others people who looked our age who seemed to be going school too but I couldn't tell you how many delinquents live in California.

The bus pulled up around the corner from the school and we hopped off. We struggled to find our way to the main office but eventually we did find it.

"Hi, um, we're new here." We planned that Travis was to do all the talking.

"Ah, yes, what are your names?" The lady behind the desk was friendly but overly-friendly, the kind that's annoying the second she speaks.

"Travis and Typhani Taylor; oh, and Typhani is spelled: T-Y-P-H-A-N-I." We always had to spell my name because it was so uniquely spelt. You can thank my mom for that.

"Here are your schedules. Enjoy your first day!" The lady said with a big smile on her face. Travis was still talking, and smiled back. Travis and I picked classes where we could be together and have them all during the day.

Lunch was somewhere in the middle of the day but it didn't matter when lunch was, I was still stuck here. I stayed with Travis as much as I could, just because I felt comfortable with him. When lunchtime did come, Travis and I were eating alone. I looked around the campus cafeteria; it wasn't half as bad the one at Will Rogers. There was lots of chatter but no fighting. We ate alone for a while but then two strangers came and joined us.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and this is Anthony. We're the new student welcomers. We could just tell that you are new." Lisa said. "What grade are you guys in? We're in our second year."

"This is our first year, I'm Travis and this is my sister Typhani." I did not turn my head to acknowledge them.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Lisa asked.

"No, it's a long story." Travis said for me.

"What made you guys want to come here?" Anthony asked.

_I was forced here against my will to come here._ I thought to myself but didn't say it out loud.

"Our mom got a job transfer here at the last minute and it's the closest to home." Travis explained. I took off my jacket; it was getting a bit stuffy in the cafeteria.

"Wow, that's an awful scar you have. How'd that happen?" Anthony pointed out my scar from the night I got shot. It hurt, once again, to think about.

"You ask a lot of questions." That was the first thing I said all day.

"Ha-ha, she spoke." Lisa cheered.

"I normally speak but not when I'm going through depression." I sighed. I don't actually think I'm going through depression, or maybe I am.

"Awkward…" Anthony said under his breath.

"It may be awkward for you but you don't have to live with it!" Travis shouted. I looked him square in the eye. "Sorry." I got up, pushed my tray and walked out. "Typhani, where are you going?" Travis followed me out.

"Away. Away from you, away from them, away from everything." I cried.

"So what, you're just gonna ditch?" Travis asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't care." I nodded.

"You never seem to care anymore! You're always moping around when you don't get your way or something makes you unhappy. Typhani, if you ever bother to grow up one of these days, give me a call." Travis was implying that he didn't want to talk to me until I "grew up." I kept on walking home; our house wasn't too far. People stared at me while I walked down the street. Ditchers weren't common here in Los Angeles, I guess. I wasn't much of a delinquent (actually, I wasn't a delinquent at all) or a rebel but sometimes, I really just had to get away.


	8. March to June 1967

**Thurs. March 16, 1967**

Months felt like centuries. School is an absolute nightmare but luckily I can keep my grades up enough to pass. Mom doesn't seem to bother me about grades because she is smart enough to know that yelling and screaming will not make my grades go up. I think she's had enough with my immaturity, even Max seems more adult like than I do and he's twelve. Travis kept his word when he said he didn't want to talk to me. It's been a month and he's said a total of four words to me.

**Sun. May 21, 1967**

My mom dragged me to the store today so I would get out of the house, except for the time I go to school. Travis was home alone (oh, boy) and Max was at a friend's house. I left my mom to carry the bags in; I ditched her to go inside the house.

"Hi, Travis." That was an awkward hello because Travis was in his room making out with some new girl he met at school. She looked at me like I was some other girl he was dating.

"Oh, that's my sister. But um, Christina, my mom's home."

"Travis, Max, we're home!" Mom called from the front door.

"Max! I forgot to pick him up!" Travis shouted. He pushed me out of the way. He rushed out the door, so that left me and Christina in the room alone.

"Well, this is awkward. I'll take you home. But we'll have to go through the window." She smiled a willing smile. She went through first and then we snuck to Travis' car and she told me where to go.

"This is really awkward. Sorry. I'm Typhani by the way. It's nice meeting you."

"You too. I guess you know that I'm Christina. Does this happen to you a lot? I mean, running into his girlfriends this way?" She said. Christina was friendly and that reduced the amount of awkwardness. She didn't live to far, so that was less time for us to talk.

"Well, thanks for the ride. Maybe, hopefully, I'll see some other time."

"That'd be nice. See ya later." I said. Wow, that had to be the most awkward time in my life. Well, that and the time Soda found out I like him and I had to go to school with him. Awkward.

**Wed. May 31, 1967**

After school Travis and I went out with Lisa and Anthony. They took us to this little sandwich shop. Lisa said they had the best sandwiches in town. I got a table and told them to order me whatever was good.

"Hey, what kinda soda do you want?" Anthony asked.

"Curtis… I mean Pepsi." I can't believe I just said that.

"Did you really just say that?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, I did." I snapped back. Jeez.

**Thurs. June 8, 1967**

There was some sort of school party today and Travis, Lisa, and Anthony _begged _me to go with them. So I did. Lisa was overly excited and Anthony was already drunk (I honestly didn't know he was like a Two-Bit). The party was on a beautiful beach house and people were both inside and in the water, having a good old time. Anthony left us to meet up with some friends. The other three of us went inside to check out the house. Lisa knew a lot of people. I hardly knew any. Travis met up with a few guys he knew from his math class. What a nerd. Lisa tried to introduce me to a bunch of guys so I could have a boyfriend, I guess. I ignored every boy that tried to talk to me until a really cute one approached me.

"Hi, it's Typhani right?" I nodded. "I'm Keith." I choked on my drink. His name would be Keith. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keith and I talked for a long time and we were really hit it off. When the party ended Keith gave me his number and I gave him mine.

"Call me." He smiled all cute like and gave me butterflies. NO! I can't fall for someone else. Soda would flip. Sorry Keith I can never call you back.

**Thurs. June 15, 1967**

I haven't talked to Travis like we used to, I'm a lot lazier so I haven't done the things I would normally do (I've been spending most of my time making up homework and trying to study. So I've lost time to write in my journal), and I haven't heard anything from Soda. He hasn't written back like he promised and I sent my letter the day after I wrote it. Travis moved into Max's room to avoid me. Whatever.

That night when I went to bed, I went to sleep with the thought that Soda moved on and no longer cares about me like he used to. Mom and Travis moved on.

"Typhani, wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulder to make me wake up. I wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Travis, go away." I mumbled.

"I'm not Travis—"

"Then, Max, leave me alone." I knew for sure it wasn't my mom because the person sounded male.

"I'm not Max either."

"Oh, my gosh! Take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." I put my hands up to surrender and then turned around to face the burglar. "Two-Bit?" Was it really true; did someone come back for me? I couldn't help but smiled. He got down to my level and we hugged.

"We miss you, kid." He hugged me tighter.

"No offense, but why are _you _here?" It's not that I wasn't happy to see Two-Bit, it's just that I thought that if they were to send someone they would send Soda.

"Darry's working, Pony's going to school, Steve's working and I had nothing better to do."

"What about Soda?" There was a reason he didn't mention Soda, he was hiding something.

"He's busy too." Two-Bit was going to tell me what was up with Soda.

"Busy writing my letter?" I said, with some sarcasm, under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I paused. "Two-Bit you better go before my mom catches you. If she does she'll kill both of us."

"But I just go—"

"Typhani, who are you talk… You! Get out of my house!" Mom yelled.

"Two-Bit I told you to leave, you never listen!" I yelled at Two-Bit, I felt bad about it later.

"Nice seeing you, too, Taylor." Two-Bit was real mad as he climbed back out the window. A piece of paper fell out when he climbed out. I leaned over to pick it up but my mom yelled at me, "Go to sleep Typhani."

"Mom I—"

"Go to sleep." She was furious. She turned off the light in my room and left. I hid the paper under my pillow to read in the morning when it was light outside.

**Fri. June 16, 1967**

I woke up a bit earlier today so I could read the secret note that fell out of Two-Bit's pocket. I went to the kitchen for breakfast and I stayed as quiet as I could. I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and the note. On the outside of the envelope it read: To: Typhani PLEASE READ 

Inside the envelope was another envelope. This one was address to my new house and with my name on it. The return address was to Soda's house. It was never opened but I could tell that it's been resent a few times. I opened the second envelope and the date said _Jan. 15, 1967. _Soda wrote this letter as soon as he got mine. I read the letter:

Dear Typhani,

I'm glad to hear from you even though I saw like two days ago. I'm smiling right now just thinking of you. I can't believe you might actually be gone forever. I might not ever see you again. Before I forget, I love you. Don't forget that. I know I won't. The guys miss you too. You made a difference in our lives and I don't know how we are possibly going to live with out you. You're a great person no matter what anyone says to you. I miss you a lot and I'm crazy about you. I love you.

Sodapop Curtis

"What's that?" Mom came out to make herself coffee.

"Nothing." I quickly put the letter face down but completely forgot about the envelope. She walked to the table and picked up the envelope.

"Sodapop Curtis. Where'd you find this letter?"

"It fell out Two-Bit's pocket last night. Why? Have you seen this letter before?" I asked. I could tell by the way she asked the question that she had seen this letter before; like she was the one who sent it back.

"I thought it'd be best if you had no ways of communication with them." She sighed.

"Fine, you did what you thought was best." I got up with the letter in hand and went to my room. I thought about writing back and then I thought about going to visit them. "Mom would you ever consider letting me go visit them?"

"Ha, no." She laughed like I was stupid for asking.

"I figured."

**Sun. June 18, 1967**

Mom left early for work so one of us three had to wake up early. Travis volunteered to wake up when Mom left. Though Travis was tired of my immaturity, he still did nice things for me, so I know that he loves and cares for me. It was about nine-thirty when I woke up. I really have a hard time sleeping in for a long time. I've heard people say they can sleep in on the weekends 'til like noon. I could hear the TV in the living room. Max must be awake, Travis rarely watches TV. I noticed a piece of paper on my side table. It was a plane ticket and a note.

Travis talked me into it. Thank him.

Please be safe, Typhani. I'm giving you two weeks max but you have to promise to come back. All I want is for you to be happy.

Mom

P.S. I worked it out with your father. He'll give you money for a ticket back.

"You are the greatest brother ever." I hugged Travis with a huge grip. I really don't know how to describe how tight my grip was but it was tight.

"I know." Travis said. Max cleared his throat to imply his existence.

"You're a great brother too Maxy." He smiled because he was pleased.

The ticket was for tomorrow afternoon. I could try to promise to come back but I'm not calling it a true statement. That night at dinner and the rest of the day, nothing was ever said about my trip but I was packing for it and I packed everything. Everything like I was moving back to Oklahoma. I couldn't help but smile all night long. Sodapop Curtis: I love you.

Later, I called my dad to wish him a happy father's day… not that I meant it. Just so he knew I didn't forget him.


	9. June 1967

**Author Note: I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! And just in case, the name Typhani is pronounced Tiffany. Yeah, I know it's a really weird way to spell it! Anyway, enjoy and review please! I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**Mon. June 19, 1967**

Oklahoma: here I come! In the arms of my best friends, there I will be again. This was the happiest I've been since we got here, oh, and seeing Two-Bit and meeting Keith. I wasn't able to sleep in this morning because the butterflies kept me awake. I woke up early because I just couldn't sleep. I finished packing the last few things and bringing them to the car.

"That's a lot of stuff for someone who is going to be gone for two weeks." Mom said as she held close a cup of coffee, slowly sipping it. "You have to promise to come back in two weeks."

"Mom, I can't promise I'll come back. If I did, I'd be lying."

"Well at least you're telling the truth." Mom held my face in her one free hand. "I'm doing this for you."

"I know Mom, and thank you. This means a lot."

"Did you thank your brother?" She was holding her coffee cup close now.

"Yeah.

The butterflies grew bigger inside my stomach as we got closer to the plane ride. It was almost like waking up from a terrible nightmare. I couldn't help but smile. Travis helped me lug my luggage inside. I hugged them good-bye and I was off to be with my best friends.

On the plane I was stuck next to some fat guy who snored while he slept. I didn't sleep one bit. One, the man next to me was very loud and two, I had lots of butterflies. I didn't realize how long the plane ride seemed to be when I wasn't sleeping. I almost cried when we landed.

After landing and getting my other bags, I called to my old house for Casey or Cherry to come pick me up. I felt normal and almost like I belonged again.

Casey: Hello?

Typhani: Casey, its Typhani.

Casey: Uh, hi. Are you in town?

Typhani: Yeah, do you mind picking me up at the airport?

Casey: No, no. I'll be there.

She sounded so happy to hear my voice again. That made me happy. I waited by the luggage pick-up and that's where she found me. We hugged and I officially was home again. She drove us back to our house.

"You know after you left, Cherry and I got closer to the boys. Not that you leaving was a good thing. They've been coming over here a lot." Casey told me.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." As we pulled up, I saw my car parked in front of the house. "You never sold my car?"

"Saved it for things like this."

"Don't worry about my stuff, I'm gonna go…" I started.

"Visit Soda?" I nodded. I got back into my car and Casey tossed the keys to me. It took me five minutes. The house seemed quiet. It won't though when the boys see me. I walked in and saw Soda in the living room.

"Soda?" He looked at me with great surprise.

"Typhani!" He came over to hug me and I was home at last. I couldn't have felt more comfortable and safe in my life. I wanted to kiss him but I waited for him to make the first move.

"Soda what—" Someone spoke and interrupted our moment. This person sounded like a girl and this girl sounded familiar. Sandy. I turned to face her. I stepped back into my nightmare. I thought Sandy would never come back into our lives. This was really awkward too.

"Um, I'll just go. Bye Soda. Bye Sandy." I rushed out of there and back home. I got all my stuff out from Casey's car and started unpacking in my old room.

"Hey Typh, you never told us you were back." Ponyboy said while walking in with Steve.

"Yeah, well I decided to unpack first." I lied.

"Yeah, more like come home and mope." Steve was able to tell that I was lying and he knew why too.

"That too." I sighed.

"So what was your reaction when you found out Soda and Sandy were engaged?" Steve asked.

"They're engaged!" I was blown out of my mind.

"I guess that was her reaction." Steve joked.

"I don't think she knew that, stupid!" Ponyboy hit Steve on the arm.

"I know that know smarty!" Steve snapped back.

"Engaged…" I said to myself again. My thoughts were jumbled up and I sat silent to put them in order.

"Look, Typh, we'll let Sodapop do all the explaining but we did everything we could to stop him. Our theory is that you're the only who can stop him." Steve told me.

"I was afraid that might be true." I said as I stared at the wall. They left with nothing else to say. I was struck dumb. I finished unpacking and literally the second I finished, Soda came in. I figured he wanted to talk.

"Can we talk?" I nodded to his question. We sat on my bed. "First off, how come you never wrote me back?"

"Well, I got your letter like three days ago."

"I sent the letter—" Soda started.

"I know when you sent the letter. My mom sent it back." I explained.

"That's reassuring." Soda smiled. "The second order of business: Sandy. I know you think I'm some sort of idiot for getting back together with someone who broke my heart but when she came back, things just left off where they stopped. I'm sorry it hurts you but this is what I want and I still love her. I never stopped loving her; it was like it was put on hold while we were dating."

"Whatever. I just don't understand how you can love someone who could cheat on you and go as far as having a baby. C'mon Soda you're better than that and you deserve someone who will treat you with some respect. And I'm not saying me, just someone other than her." I said and I was sincere. He kissed me on the lips for a moment and I said, "How can you kiss me without feeling guilty?"

"I still love you, that's how." He got up and left without any other word.

**Tues. June 20, 1967**

Soda was getting married tomorrow to someone that didn't deserve someone as good as Soda. I couldn't stay mad at Soda but I most definitely will never let him live this down. I was gonna go to the wedding but I wasn't going to enjoy it. I'm going for Soda, nothing else, well, free food and, I guess, to keep Two-Bit in line.

I've been here two days and nothing is going as planned. I thought I'd be hanging out with the boys like old times. Instead I'm dragging my feet wondering why the guy I love most is getting married to the girl that broke his heart. It seemed as if I was always picking up the pieces and Soda never seemed to care. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was clueless. I was even more clueless when Sandy walked into my room.

"Typhani." Sandy said with a kid in her arms, I figured it was her kid. I wonder what she named him. Probably something to do with Soda.

"Sandy and…?" I wasn't sure how to greet this kid. It was kinda awkward having her bring her child in here.

"Patrick." Of course, Soda's middle name. What else would she name him?

"Patrick, right."

"Typhani, I want to talk to you. I'm sorry for everything that I did before. I was a jerk for ever dating Soda after you told me you liked him. You were the only person to accept me. I don't deserve someone as good as Soda and I think you know that. Typhani, I'm truly sorry. But don't forgive me and don't expect anything at the wedding tomorrow. Bye Typhani." That was a lot to take in.

Later that afternoon I was hanging out with Pony. He came by to keep me company and keep my mind off of Soda. We were just watching TV. I lay down while Ponyboy sat up and I rested my feet on his lap.

"You're a good friend, Pony, staying here and keeping me company. I really appreciate it." I sat up and kissed his cheek but he turned his head so we kissed on the lips. "Uh, you better watch yourself." We continued watching TV until Darry came in. I figured he wanted to talk to me too. It seemed as if people only wanted to lecture me instead of just hang out.

"Will you excuse us, Lover Boy?" I guess Darry saw us kiss. Ponyboy got up and Darry took his place. "Don't move on too fast from Soda. He needs you right now even if it doesn't seem like he does. You need to be there for him, Typhani, he may have Sandy now but she won't be the way you are. You're different and Soda needs you."

"He has Sandy to take care him. He obviously doesn't need me anymore." I complained.

"Typhani, please just be there for him when he needs you." Darry begged me.

"Sure."

Ponyboy came back and we resumed where we left off. Thinking about Soda all the time was tiring. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

_I was alone with Soda. It wasn't wrong to hang out with my friend even if he was getting married. It felt wrong though. I sucked it up though so I could have a good time with Soda. We were walking around downtown to get some information on what was going on around town. We stopped and talked to a bunch of people and had awkward moments when we saw two people making out. Then he kissed me…_

_Bang! _I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor. Ponyboy looked over me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" He helped me up. My head was hurting. I rubbed it.

"What happened?" I sat up on the couch next to Pony.

"You were making-out with your pillow." I felt my face turn red as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Great." It was the kiss in my dream. I still loved Soda.

"Is everything okay?" He asked again.

"I'm in love with someone I can't have."

Today was Two-Bit's birthday but he wanted to celebrate it tomorrow when there was gonna be free wine and beer. He planned to get super drunk at the wedding. It was his twentieth birthday. Happy Birthday Two-Bit!

**Wed. June 21, 1967**

My dreams were coming to an end today. The man I dreamed of being with forever was devoting his soul to another woman. Of course I was gonna be there for Soda, but just as a friend, unfortunately nothing more.

I was wearing a dress for this occasion. I was meeting the boys at Soda's house. I was dressed pretty nice for a wedding I didn't want to attend. Casey and Cherry were coming to the wedding later. I took my car to the Curtis house and this was probably the last time I was ever gonna be there. Soda doesn't have the guts to move away from us.

Everyone was so dressed up and looked well put together. They cleaned up nice. They all stared at me with eyes like I was amazingly beautiful.

"Hubba hubba, Typhani, lookin' good!" Two-Bit complimented but that got him a punch in the stomach from his date. His date was just another girl he thought was cute.

"Thank you, you guys look nice too." I said. I was quieter than I normally was probably because I was upset with Soda getting married. Dallas owes me ten bucks. I remember making that bet with Dallas.

"I just figured that you and Sodapop would end up getting married one day." I was sure he was joking, but it didn't seem like he was.

"How much do you wanna bet we won't get married?" I made a bet and I was serious.

"Alright, I bet you ten bucks the two of you will get married." We shook on it.

I realized Soda's too young to be getting married and taking care of a kid that wasn't even his. I haven't even seen Soda since I got here. Where was that seventeen-year-old heartbreaker? Ha ha.

"Am I late?" Someone came in while fixing his tie. I took a double take at who just walked in.

"Travis?" I didn't know why Travis would be here for Soda's wedding.

"It's part of the deal. You come here, I have to come too." Steve and Two-Bit greeted him.

"How'd you know about the wedding?" I asked.

"Steve told me; they're my friends too.

I stood up and shouted, "Why didn't I know about the wedding?" Soda came out and I was star struck.

"I didn't want you be any more depressed than you were already." Travis said in my ear. Soda smiled at me and then I remembered: Sandy. I sat back down.

I drove with Travis, Steve, and Two-Bit to the church. It was gonna be a small wedding. They had no bridesmaids or groomsmen just a few family and friends. Speaking of family, Soda's cousin Kevin came to the wedding.

"Hey Typhani." It was Kevin.

"Hi Kevin, I had no idea you were coming." I was happy to see him, even if he got married a few years ago and had a kid.

"Me either, when Sodapop invited me, he said you were living in California."

"Well, my mom let me come to visit. So where's the wife?" I hadn't met his wife yet and I wanted to meet the lucky lady that got to marry the handsome Kevin Curtis. Kevin's dad was the brother of Soda's dad so he had the same last name.

"Oh, um, well, we're getting a divorce." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I was embarrassed for asking about his _ex_-wife.

"It's okay, you didn't know. We should sit together." He pointed to a nearby seat. He got in first and I sat beside him. His kid was with us. I found out his name was Austin. I didn't start to pay attention until it got closer to the "I do's."

"I do." Soda said. My heart stopped beating for a moment. The minister said his lines about being there for the other in sickness and in health blah blah blah. Then it was Sandy's turn to hurt me once again. She told me yesterday not to expect anything but everything seemed to be going normally.

"No." Sandy said. My heart couldn't take this. If it skipped another beat, I was sure to have a heart attack. Everyone gasped and Soda turned himself and Sandy so they could have a small conversation.

"I shouldn't be the one marrying Soda. It should be Typhani if anyone." Sandy pointed to me and everyone glared at me, especially, who I thought to be were her parents, stared at me even more than anyone else.

"Must be another Typhani in here." This was really awkward. I could feel my face getting hotter and turning bright red.

"No, you're the right Typhani. I don't deserve Soda. The truth is I cheated on him. I was dating another guy and I got pregnant. I thought that this would be my second chance. But… that just shows I don't really love him. And I know for a fact that Typhani loves Soda because I stole him away from her and if I was a better friend I would have let her have him." Sandy explained. She ran out as fast as she could in her beautiful wedding dress and I chased after her.

"Sandy what are you doing?" What am I doing? I wanted to stop her before she made the biggest mistake. I don't know exactly why I cared if she ran off or not but it felt right.

"What I said in there was true. Please, let me go." I nodded and I watched Sandy leave for (hopefully) the very last time. I went back inside the church and everyone waited for me to deliver the news.

"Um, Sandy, uh, will not be marrying Soda today." I didn't know what to do now. Soda came up to me and kissed me. This took me by surprise. I was in the clouds, leaving everyone else in the uncomfortable church. Soda set me free and I floated back to Earth. All the people were still staring in my direction. Sandy's parents (I think) walked past me with a dirty look and bumped me on the shoulder while holding Patrick.

"Sorry 'bout you and Sandy." I apologized.

"I'm sorry there ever was a me and Sandy." Soda said. I laughed in astonishment. The boys came over and we had a giant group hug.

"It's about time." Two-Bit said. When we split, Kevin pulled me to the side.

"Hey, Typhani, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Flinn's tomorrow, so we can catch up."

"I'd love to." I cheered.

"Great, I'll pick you up at twelve. Is it alright if I pick you up at Soda's house?" I nodded. He took the hand of his little kid and walked out the church.

"What's going on with you two?" Steve asked.

"Just hanging out tomorrow." I was happy to spend some time with Kevin; I haven't seen him in years. But now I was stuck in the middle, between Soda and Kevin. I've always liked Kevin. I mean, more than just friends. Well, I'd have to give Soda some space before he moves on to other girls. So, going out with Kevin would be fine.

Travis flew back to California about an hour after the wedding and I drove him to the airport. The good-byes didn't hurt too much this time; I knew I'd see him again.

**Thurs. June 22, 1967**

Around nine o' clock I went to Soda's house. I was already dressed for my date with Kevin and I was pretty excited. When I got there, Soda and Pony were still asleep and Darry was already at work. I didn't want to make too much noise so I didn't bother to watch TV, instead I raided the fridge. I just grabbed a Pepsi. I took a seat at the table. I stared at the walls surrounding me. Soda came out and into the kitchen while putting a white shirt on.

"Hi Typhani, what are you doing here so early?" Soda asked, taking a seat next to me at the table. He took a swig of my Pepsi. Steve came in next. He had come from the DX because his face had grease smudges and he was wearing the DX shirt. He stood behind Soda and stole my Pepsi.

"I had nothing better to do. And besides I thought you guys would be awake. I mean, don't you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, but nobody'll notice _I _wasn't there." Soda said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty boring without you, buddy." Steve patted Soda on the back. Steve went to the fridge; I figured he was going for chocolate cake. Two-Bit came in as Ponyboy woke up.

"Morning Pony, hi Two-Bit." I said. We were all surrounding the table now and Soda looked like he had something to say.

"Will you guys give us a moment?" Soda looked at the boys when he said that.

"Yeah, sure thing, buddy." Steve said. They all got up and left. I was a bit nervous to see what Soda had to say.

"It takes the biggest change in your life to know what you really want. Typhani, my point is that I love you and I don't want to risk losing you again, so promise me, it will be me and you in the end." His speech was definitely rehearsed but it was cute. He held up a ring and for a second I thought he was proposing to me. "Will you wear this ring as a promise?"

"Yes, yes, I promise!" I cheered in a whisper. He slipped the ring onto my finger. We kissed and I could hear the small cheers of the boys peeping through the doorway. They came in and were happy with us. I had completely forgotten about my date.

Steve and Soda left for work about fifteen minutes later. So I stayed at the house with Pony and Two-Bit. Two-Bit planted his butt on the floor in front of the TV with the chocolate cake, like he always does, and Pony sat on the couch behind him. I continued sitting at the table, examining my new ring. What would my parents say if they saw I was wearing a ring? They knew jewelry wasn't my thing and when they saw it all they would do is question me. Well, the ring from Soda and the necklace from Dallas meant everything to me so I wasn't going to take it off just because my parents.

Finally it was time for my date, ten minutes to twelve. I sat anxiously by the door. Kevin came in and I got really excited. Pony and Two-Bit talked with Kevin for a little while before we left. When we did leave, I was as anxious as ever. The car ride was silent but when we got there, we had plenty of things to talk about.

"Well, Typhani, nice to see you." Nancy, our typical waitress said. "Where're the boys?"

"Oh, I'm just here with Kevin, Soda's cousin. Kevin this is Nancy and Nancy this is Kevin." I introduced them.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kevin. Can I take your orders then?" Nancy pulled her taking-orders pad out.

"Um, I'll have a hamburger with a strawberry milkshake." I ordered and Nancy quickly wrote it down.

"And I'll have a bacon burger with a Pepsi."

"Great!" Nancy skipped off back to the kitchen.

Kevin and I had a blast hanging out together. It was like old times. We had enjoyed just talking when we younger. I learned a lot about him from this one date. His ex-wife Robin was kinda crazy and the reason they split but young marriages never end happily. My parents for example. Kevin drove me to my house as I told him where to go. We ended the night with a kiss on the cheek.

**Fri. June 23, 1967**

I slept in today. I had no job or school so there was no point in waking up early. Except for school back in California but I was planning to drop-out since I didn't think I was going back. I had to call my mother to let her know that I wasn't going to be able to come back, not after I made a promise—a promise that I meant—to Soda. If I did leave him, Soda would be devastated, he might get together with someone else, and worst of all, he might push me out of his life. I couldn't say good-bye anymore.

Mom: Hello?

Typhani: Mom, It's me.

Mom: Oh, hi, sweetheart. How are things going?

Typhani: Good, things are going well. But, uh, Mom, I need to tell you something.

Mom: What is it?

Typhani: I can't come home. But let me explain. I made a promise to Soda and I _really _don't want to break it. Please don't make me fight for this.

Mom: Typhani, you promised.

Typhani: No, no, I never promised anything and you know it. I specifically said 'I can't promise anything.'

Mom: Fine, stay there! I no longer care because you are an adult and you can make your own decisions.

My mom hung up before I got the chance to say anything else. Her voice was shaking so I knew she was gonna cry. I couldn't feel happy that my mom let me stay because she was gonna cry and I practically just had a fight with my mother. I sighed and dropped my head.

It's been two days but things had been going well for me and Kevin. We were getting pretty serious. I even met Kevin's son Austin. Soda seemed okay with it because there wasn't anything that showed he wasn't accepting my relationship with Kevin. Everything almost went back to normal. Then again, nothing would ever go back to normal, unless, Dallas and Johnny magically came back to life but of course, that would never happen.


	10. July to November 1967

**Tues. July 4, 1967**

It was my first Independence Day celebrated in a long, long time. I guess Kevin celebrated it every year because it was his suggestion to go. The boys were invited too. So we all piled in two cars and drove up to the lake to watch some fireworks. It was pretty spectacular if I say so myself. Kevin said that the loud boom of the fireworks scared Austin, so he hasn't seen fireworks yet.

**Sun. Aug. 20, 1967**

Travis came for a weekend visit. I bet it was just so Mom could secretly check up on me. But Travis claimed it was all his idea. He came in late afternoon on Saturday and left mid-morning today. I don't know why he had this surprise visit but he said he wanted to see how things were going. He hung out with old friends rather than me and the boys. I guess it was good to see him, though.

**Sat. Sept. 2, 1967**

I was going out with Kevin tonight. He was taking me to the movies and then out to dinner. At dinner we had a very serious conversation.

"Typhani, I like you a lot, enough to love you. I love you, Typhani. Have you ever considered marriage?" He asked and I could definitely tell he was serious. Yes, I have considered getting married… to Sodapop! I never thought, in a million years that the first guy I might marry would be Kevin. This was great! He continued, "Before I married Robin, we dated for two years and then she got pregnant but what I'm saying is I don't think we need two years to get to know each other or a child but…" Kevin got up from his seat and kneeled down on one knee; he pulled a ring from his pocket and said, "Typhani Taylor, will you marry me?" The people around us awed. I couldn't say no.

"Yes!" I hugged him and the people clapped. Nosey people.

Casey and Cherry were still up when I came home and I walked in screaming with joy. I put my hand out for them to see my new ring.

"Oh, my gosh, you're getting married!" They cheered together. We talked about it all night. We didn't go to bed until midnight.

**Sun. Sept. 3, 1967**

The next day I went to tell Steve the big news. I found him at Two-Bit's house. Steve had stayed the night there. Two-Bit was still asleep in his room but Steve was in the living room.

"I have the greatest news ever!"

"You and Kevin are getting married?" He said as a question but he knew we were.

"How'd you know?" I was surprised.

"He told us yesterday that he was going to propose to you." Steve wasn't happy, I could tell by his voice.

"What?" There was something wrong with him.

"Look at your other hand. Does that ring mean nothing to you?" Steve said.

"It means… it means I have to break-up with Kevin." I sighed.

"That's the right thing to do. Soda was really upset when Kevin told us because he knew you'd say yes. Soda will always be your number one and he will always love you more than Kevin does." He left me there alone and Two-Bit walked in.

"It's your decision, kiddo." Two-Bit patted my back in his underwear and went to the kitchen but they were both right. I couldn't make a commitment to someone else. I did love Soda. I knew what I had to do.

**Mon. Sept 4, 1967**

Today I was going to talk to everyone about what I had to do. I went to Kevin's house first. Austin greeted me at the door.

"Hi sweetie, can I talk to your dad?" He led me inside. Austin was the cutest little five-year-old I've ever seen. He was such a gentleman and very funny. "Kevin we need to talk. I made a promise to someone and I really don't want to break it. I'm so sorry."

"It's Soda, right?" He seemed okay, like this didn't bother him.

"Yeah." I nodded. Who else could it be? He knew I've always liked Soda.

"I understand." He was sincere.

"You do?" He showed no disappointment.

"Yes. Two days before my wedding with Robin, I saw my high school sweetheart. I practically fell back in love with her but I didn't do anything about it and that made it harder to say 'I do.' So, I'm happy you told me because I want you to be happy. And not marrying me and getting together with Soda is the best thing to do." Kevin said. I appreciated what he said. Like Soda said before: _"It takes the biggest change in your life to know what you really want."_ Well put Sodapop.

"I want you to be happy too. And I really appreciate you for telling me what you just said. I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek, along with Austin, who looked like he was gonna cry and then I felt bad.

Next to Soda's house. This was the biggest part of my day. Something good or something bad could happen but I was sure that Soda would take me back, why wouldn't he? I smiled for a moment and then wiped the thought away.

I drove up at around lunch time, so the whole gang was probably there. Then again, I forgot that it was Monday and that really no one would be home. Soda, Darry, and Steve would be at work and Pony at school. Two-Bit would be the only one not anywhere but on his butt. I walked in not expecting to find anyone inside. Surprisingly,—though I did have low expectations of finding him there—Two-Bit was sitting on the couch, eating cake, and watching Mickey Mouse cartoons.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?" He stuffed a hand full of cake and crumbs fell onto the couch. I shook my head of shame.

"I'm looking for Soda." I said hoping he might know where he is, though I knew he would be at the gas station work. "Do you know where he is?"

"At work, where else on a Monday?" Two-Bit was getting snippy with me.

"So why are you here?" I asked again. I mean I guess Pony, Soda, and Darry wouldn't mind his being here but he was by himself in someone else's home and he could be at his own house.

"Oh, ya know, hanging. I came here this morning and then they left me after they left for school and work." He continued talking to me with his eyes glued to the television.

"You should be in school. You barely passed high school, much less junior high or grade school." He didn't even realize what I said. I left.

Soda was standing talking to Steve while drinking a Pepsi. He was looking super cute and making me kinda nervous. Now I had to do it in front of Steve… fantastic.

"Hey guys." I stuck my hands in my pockets. They didn't say anything. Soda put his head down and Steve kept working. Ouch, they just ignored me. They both hated me now. I put my hand in front of Soda's face so he could see my ring-less finger. He stared at my hand and then brought it to his lips and kissed my hand. I stared him with shock written all over my face. Then he pulled me in for a hug. I was relieved. Steve smiled at me. I let go of Soda and apologized, "Soda, I'm sorry, I didn't ever mean to hurt you, I just… I just wasn't thinking straight. I do love you Soda and I always will, remember I promised you that." He was laughing and we were leaning up against a car.

"I accept your apology but don't ever do that to me again." He kissed me… on the lips this time!

"Well, I'm not the one who almost got married to someone who cheated on me." I joked.

"Whatever." He looked at Steve. "I'm not the only one to apologize to though."

"Oh, I already told Kevin." I reassured him; though, I don't know why he would remind me of that.

"I was thinking…" He nodded his head toward Steve. Why would I have to apologize to Steve? What did I do to him? I apologized to him anyway.

"Steve, I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said sincerely.

"I watched my best friends almost get married to the wrong person, so, I was hurt too in the process." He put his arms out jokingly, implying he wanted a hug. So that's what I did: I hugged him. I heard Soda laugh from behind. Things were now back to normal because I was with Soda and we were finally together forever.

**Fri. Sept. 29, 1967**

I didn't do anything for my birthday—which is on the twentieth of September—and Two-Bit insisted that I didn't, which was weird because he was all for parties because it was a reason for him to get drunk. So, nothing happened on my birthday. Darry and Ponyboy invited me over to hang out… odd, normally Soda is the one to invite me over but he wasn't.

I had no idea why Pony and Darry invited me over so I was very suspicious. I opened the gate and saw that the house was quiet and dark. Soda pulled up in his truck just as I did.

"Hey!" He said; Soda seemed very happy to see me.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked after he kissed my cheek.

"No, my brothers sent me to go the store to buy s'more Coke." He held up a six pack of Coke.

"They invited me over." I said. We walked into together and the lights were off. Then everyone jumped up and shouted, "Surprise!" Soda and I jumped with astonishment. Two-Bit came up a few seconds late and said "Surprise" himself. He obviously was drunk. I was happy to see my friends put an effort into my birthday. It showed that they cared. It was also cool that they combined it with Soda.

Casey and Cherry were there and few other people I didn't know but it was a good time hanging out with people and laughing and watching Two-Bit be his drunk self. Everybody left around midnight but Steve, Two-Bit, and I stayed the night.

**Sat. Sept. 30, 1967**

Soda and Steve left for work before I woke up. Darry was gone too. I stayed with Two-Bit and Pony at the house. Two-Bit had a hangover so I kinda took care of him. And that consisted of really laying around watching Mickey Mouse cartoons (Two-Bit was a huge Mickey fan, I don't know why).

**Sun. Nov. 19, 1967**

Today would have been Dallas' twentieth birthday. I sulked all morning about him. I took a trip to his grave. Unfortunately, I was not able to get the memory of his last birthday with him out of my head: the beating. The first and last time I had ever been beaten up. But no matter what had happened between Dallas and me, I still loved him. He was a big part of my life and without him I was completely empty. The same went for poor Johnnycake.

"Dallas, you were one of the greatest friends I've ever had. Losing you made me realize that I love you just as much as Soda but I never gave you the second chance you deserve. I miss you Dallas Winston."

A lady came up from behind me and said, "Someone like Dallas Winston needs someone to love him. He's lucky it was you." I didn't know this lady and I didn't know how she knew me.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Who doesn't know you…? Typhani." She smiled and I smiled back.

Casey and Cherry had started college but I dropped-out and Two-Bit and Steve had no intentions of going. I was lucky enough not to get any grief about dropping-out. Pony was still in high school and had almost got jumped at some school party because he turned down Angela Shepard, the Shepard sister of Tim and Curly, but instead the guy that was sent to get Pony, got Mark Jennings. I wasn't close to Mark but I knew that his parents killed each other and that he lived with his best friend Bryon Douglas (I am not too fond of Bryon; he just never seemed to appeal to me).

I don't understand why girls like Angela Shepard would come onto Pony so strong. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Pony, I just don't know why Angela would want such a young kid.

Dallas was in reform school. So that left his girlfriend, Sylvia, unattended. Dallas wasn't much into the idea of _love _but he really did want his girlfriends to stay true to him while they were dating. The sad thing was, though, Sylvia flirted with every guy she encountered.

When we were all down at the vacant lot just hanging out, Sylvia came out of nowhere and approached Johnny. She started hitting on him. I was so shocked. I would've said something but honestly, Sylvia scares me. I nudged Steve to go do something but he said it was no big deal, she was drunk. But for days, sober or drunk, Sylvia would visit Johnny. After about a week and a half, Steve did start to worry. He said he talked to her and threatened her if she continued her little tricks with Johnny. Then I had to experience "the talk" that Steve gave to Johnny. But I left before he got into details. Two-Bit gave the same talk to Ponyboy when they had picked up some girls downtown. Dallas broke up with her when he found out. Of course, they went together again later.

Was a boyfriend that important that Angela had to pick a fight with them? Geez.


	11. January 1968

**Thurs. Jan. 4, 1968**

It was like any other day. I picked Pony up from school and we hung out at Flinn's. We planned a party for Darry tomorrow. Darry would hate us if we threw him a birthday party, but that's what he gets for throwing me a party, Soda too. The party was to be nothing too big but enough to bother him. I drove Ponyboy back home around nine o' clock. Soda was happy to see me but I disappointed him when I had to leave.

I was so tired while driving back home. When I pulled up to my house I saw an extra car parked in front. I figured it was a new car Casey brought home. She was pretty spoiled. I walked inside and their sitting on the couch was a girl I had never seen before. I looked around for Casey or Cherry, wondering if this mysterious girl was their friend.

"Hi." I said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Cade, Johnny's sister." Oh, my gosh, Johnny's sister that I've never encountered was now here in my house.

"Oh… is there something I can do for you?" I asked as kindly as I could for it was Johnny's sister.

"I wanna talk about Johnny." She seemed sad but not like she was about to break out into tears any second.

"Um, okay… uh, what do you want to, uh, talk about him… about?" I couldn't form my question correctly due to confusion and worry.

"I just heard about Johnny's death." She lowered her head, probably to hide tears. I went to sit next to her so she would get the idea that she had no right to be embarrassed about tears. That was one trait that I possessed that the boys didn't, actually any boy, to have the fear of crying in front of anyone because it would break their _manliness_.

"Well, news travels… slow. Johnny died like two years ago."

"I know but this was as soon as I could get here. Johnny's talked so greatly about you before and I just felt like you were the best person to talk to."

"It's fine."

"I want to know everything." She said, confidently this time. I told her everything, like she asked. Every little detail about what happened here and there. She cried one tear and so did I. I cried harder though when I mentioned Dallas. Charlotte left as soon as I finished my story.

There was nothing right about the Cade Family. I felt bad for Johnny, Charlotte, Frankie, and Mary. Martha was pregnant with Frankie at sixteen. Two years later, by accident, she had Charlotte. Then at twenty-five she had Johnny. Finally she gave birth to a kid she wanted, Mary. Frankie was a stoner and delinquent and was constantly in and out of jail. Charlotte was pretty normal but she went with every guy she met. She ended up eloping when she turned sixteen. Mary, though loved by both her parents, wanted nothing but Martha and Ray to love the other three children. Unfortunately, Mary would never get her wish and she ran away when she was eight. No news has been announced about Mary.

Johnny hated his living conditions but there was nothing he could do. I think that's why he always considered suicide. Frankie had a rep for being a big shot around town. He was like Dallas but only tougher.

**Fri. Jan. 5, 1968**

Happy Birthday Darry! Finally twenty-three years old! We were having a party today for him. He hated parties and being celebrated but it was gonna happened whether or not he wanted it. The hardest part was trying to get him to take off work; eventually, he did agree to it. So then we dragged him out of bed at ten o' clock (he took advantage of not having work to sleep-in). Soda prepared a fabulous breakfast (pancakes, eggs, and black coffee) and he got his first gift. Two-Bit gave Darry his present (a new hammer, he's been wanting a new one).

After breakfast Darry was still hungry so we devoured his cake that Soda had made. Two-Bit was drunk within the first half and hour, of course. We listened to music and had a good old time like any other would. Thankfully, and surprisingly, Darry had a good time too. The party officially ended at eleven. I was able to drive myself home but Two-Bit and Steve crashed there.

**Sat. Jan. 6, 1968**

I had a plan today; a plan to help Frankie like I helped Charlotte. I knew he was still around because he is constantly in the newspaper and his name is heard around town. I drove to the station to bail him out. No one could get any more stupid than me. I walked up to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" The guy sitting there put his newspaper down. When he saw who I was he conducted himself in a professional manner because I am the chief of police's daughter.

"I'd like to bail out Franklin Cade."

"Frankie the Ring Leader of his Circus Monkeys?" He looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… fill out these papers first." He had me some papers and he got up to get Frankie. After filling out papers and giving him the money, Frankie was handed over to me.

"Who are you?" Frankie asked when he first saw me.

"Typhani Taylor, I was Johnny's friend." I said.

"Ah, well its pleasure finally getting to meet you. Johnny has said good things about you." Frankie was no longer worried. "But why are you doing this? Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Frankie and you're the Ring Leader of your Monkey Clan. And I am doing this because you're Johnny's brother." I explained.

"That's a horrible reason and you know it." He snapped back.

"Why can't you just be happy that I got you out of jail?"

"'Cause I don't deserve it."

"Well, I don't care about what you deserve and what you don't deserve. I'm doing this for Johnny, because this is what he would want." I walked away, leaving him there alone. I felt like I did the right thing. "Oh!" I turned around but saw that Frankie was gone. "Don't do anything stupid." I said it directed to him but for only me to hear.

**Sun. Jan. 7, 1968**

Two-Bit, Steve, Evie, and I were hanging out downtown. Evie now went everywhere with Steve since they eloped while I was in California, well, they eloped and came back. Steve is a candy fiend so we were all dragged to the candy store. I haven't been in here for years. The last time I was in this candy store was when Dallas Winston punched some guy in the face.

Dallas and I were walking around, being stupid. We walked into a candy store and the first thing that Dallas did was steal pieces of candy. At first no one noticed and no one cared. Then he was getting out of control. His pockets were so full he made me start to carry some. I rolled my eyes and just played along. Of course, the manager came over to us.

"I see you've been stealing candy." The manager said. His name tag said his name was Tony.

"So." Dallas put on a tough face.

"Look, just put the candy back and we don't have to make a big deal about this."

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" Dallas snapped back at him.

"Put the candy back, boy." Tony remained calm but firm.

"How do you even know it was me? Maybe it was her?" Dallas pointed his thumb at me.

"What?" I said in surprise.

"You're Dallas Winston and you steal things like you breathe air. Now I'll tell you one more time: put the candy back and we won't have a problem." Tony was getting real angry real fast.

"I'll tell _you_ one more time: you have _no_ right to tell me what to do!" Dallas yelled back.

"Boy, put the candy back or I'll call the police."

"Oh, the police! Ah, Typh what am I going to do?" He looked at me with a sarcastic grin.

"Dallas just put the candy back." I said.

"Stay of it, Typhani." Dallas kept his eye on Tony.

"You better listen to your girlfriend." Tony snapped. "Connor, call the cops!"

People were starting to stare now and look at us like we were criminals; well, I guess Dallas is a criminal. Tony then started grabbing the candy from Dallas' pockets and Dallas punched him in the face. My jaw dropped from shock. Dallas grabbed my arm and we sprinted out of the store. We hid in a dark alley waiting for the cops to pass. I was breathing heavy from running so hard.

"I cannot believe you. If my dad catches me, he will _kill _me." It took the breath out of me to speak.

"We won't get caught. Calm down. I've done this plenty of times of times to know how to not get caught."

"You better hope so." I glared at him but he just smiled. After the coast was clear, we walked to a pay phone and got a ride from Steve. Luckily, we were never caught, well, I was never caught. The police did arrest Dallas the next day but Tony didn't know my name and Dallas wouldn't turn me in. Dallas said my dad interrogated him. I'm sure my dad knew it was me but he didn't want me in trouble.

So, the four of us walked inside and the first thing that happened was that the manager remembered me.

"You!" Tony, I remembered his name, pointed his finger at me and gave me the death stare. Two-Bit, Steve, and Evie looked at me with confused faces. "Is that boy with you?"

"No." I paused and looked down at my shoes. "He's dead." My jaw tightened.

"Oh, well, I still don't want you in here! Get out!" He pointed his finger to the door. I escorted myself out. Evie followed.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked.

"A couple years ago Dallas stole some candy and then the manager and him got in a fight then Dallas punched him. Then we ran away. Dallas got arrested but he didn't say my name." I explained.

"And he remembered your face?" Evie asked, very surprised.

"I guess so." I shrugged. Me and Evie continued to talk as we waited for the boys to come out. When they did come out, I had to explain the Dallas-Tony story again.

"Ooh, a fugitive still on the run." Steve mused.

"I am not a fugitive." I playfully punched his arm. We finished the day making more mischief around town. We all went back to crash at the Curtis house when it got dark.

**Sun. Jan. 14, 1968**

Today is Casey's birthday but she went to celebrate it with her parents. So I had the night off from partying. Two-Bit insisted that she have a party but I was able to convince him that she had other plans. Oh, Two-Bit. Happy Birthday Casey!


	12. February 1968 Part 1

**Author Note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please read and review! I would appreciate it more than ever! Thanks(:**

**Fri. Feb. 16, 1968**

Times have been tough but things are starting to clear up. Ever since the whole huge Soc-Greaser fight that landed me in the hospital, things just haven't been so bad. Randy Adderson came back from his long journey and visited Ponyboy. And, I got a special surprise from a special person.

I was eating breakfast and sitting on the couch watching TV. Travis walked in and nonchalantly sat beside me. I looked at him for a moment not realizing it was him. Then it hit me.

"Travis!" I dropped my bowl, accidentally, to the ground. I hugged him. "What are you doing back here?" I was thrilled to see him.

"Grandma Taylor's in town." He sounded both happy and anxious. Of course I love my grandmother but she is just like my father. She is very judgmental and never likes anyone (my dad had to get these traits from someone). And the worst part, she _hated _my mother but my dad married her anyway. I knew that my grandma would want to meet my boyfriend but I also knew that she wouldn't like him.

"Oh."

"I know you don't want to see her because she won't like Sodapop. Trust me Typh; if she doesn't like him then she's crazy." He patted my back and got up to leave. "Oh, and we're all staying back at the old house with Grandma." Travis gave me an aren't-we-lucky smile. "Be there tomorrow at eight."

"Eight in the morning?" I did not want to wake up that early.

"Yeah. Grandma's coming at ten. See ya later, Typhie." Travis was in and out in five minutes. I released a sigh. I plan to not tell my grandmother about my boyfriend. I don't need anyone else to tell me how horrible my friends are and to tell the truth, they are not that bad once you get to know them. I just hate people telling me that they're no good and delinquents and yada yada. Though, I do know that it's true. I just don't want people to remind me.

**Sat. Feb. 17, 1968**

Uh, I woke up so early and I was so tired. Casey and Cherry had to drag me out of bed. I didn't put on any make-up or bother to do my hair. I dressed in sweats and slippers. I convinced Casey to drive me to my dad's house because I was so sleepy. She hugged Travis when he came out to meet me. Then my dad came out and hugged me. I was kinda happy to see him. I mean, I had to be stuck in a house that I purposely moved out of.

My mom and Max were inside and I greeted them there. I went up to my old room and almost everything was still there. At the end of my bed was teddy bear that Dallas won me at a fair. I can't believe I left it here.

"I bet you I could win that bear!" Dallas was so sure that he was strong enough. He wanted to play that strength test game. The prize was a big teddy bear. The other boys were here too but they were with dates and wanted to ride rides and hang out with the girls. So Dallas and I stuck together but we weren't dates.

"You could not." I actually didn't know if he could or not but I was sure he wasn't that weak. Dallas walked up to the guy and then he asked me, "Do you have a dollar?" I unwillingly gave him a dollar.

"You got two tries to win this pretty lady a pretty teddy bear!" Dallas took a second to prepare himself. Then he swung his arms back and whacked the metal plate designated for hitting. He didn't make it all the way to the top and I looked at him and said, "You're not gonna make Dallas, so don't flatter yourself."

Dallas tightened his grip on the hammer, took a step back, took a deep breath and slammed it down. Some people gathered around to watch. Ding ding ding! Dallas won! He made it all the way to the top.

"Congratulations man." The guy running this game handed Dallas the teddy bear and Dallas gave it to me.

"You're sure you don't wanna keep it?" I asked, kidding though.

"No, my teddy bear collection at home is pretty big." He joked. I nudged him in the arm.

"Thanks." I didn't understand why people hated him. Dallas could be so sweet sometimes.

I grabbed my teddy bear named Teddy and lied down on my bed while holding it.

"Typhani, wake up!" I tossed and turned and then fell off my bed from moving so much. I moaned and got up and saw that my grandmother was standing there watching me. She smiled and then we hugged. She looked the same, nothing changed. I could still tell she was the same opinionated lady she had always been. "The rest of the family is coming over later and you better make yourself look pretty. You look like a bum."

"Thanks. I wasn't ready anyway." And the rude comments start now.

The rest of the family showed up around eleven-thirty. I had to put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy to see all these people that I hardly knew.

"You're back, kiddo!" It was Johnny, my brother, with Jane. Jane was pregnant; I did not know that. Alice hid behind Jane's leg but when she saw me she came to give me a hug. That was one hug I was happy to receive. Later we were all crowded in the family room talking about the new Taylor baby that's on the way. I could tell Jane didn't like the attention.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Someone asked, and yes, I don't know who it was who asked.

"It's a boy." Jane smiled and rubbed her large stomach. "We're gonna name him Carter."

"You don't want a Jonathon the third?" Grandma Taylor asked.

"We figured Typhani had too many Johnny's in her life." Johnny half-joked but was honestly serious.

"I have one too many Carter's in my life." I mumbled to myself, referring to the jerk that is Ashton Carter. I left the conversation for something to drink. In the kitchen I ran into my Aunt Blair.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The relationship between me and my aunt was weird. She was the baby sister of my dad. Blair had dreams of spoiling her daughter but her husband left her so she hasn't had the chance to have a kid, so she wanted to spoil me and become best friends. When I was a baby she used to always babysit me and play with me. Of course, I didn't know what was going on so I just played along. I was six-years-old when I first rejected her. She had always bought me expensive gifts and stuff but I asked her to return them all. She was quite offended and I was grounded for a couple days. But then she did notice that I was a sort of tomboy. So she tried again next year.

Instead of pretty dresses and fancy skirts I received jeans and t-shirts, clothes a boy would wear. Though at seven I did wear dresses because my mother forced me to; I just didn't want anymore. Ever since then things between me and Blair have been all bad. Still, though, to this day she tries to buy me things every once and awhile but I send it back.

After the awkward hellos we looked around and walked away with nothing else said and without the drink I wanted. I went back to the couch. I saw Grandma Taylor, Travis, and some girl talking. My dad came to sit next to me.

"Maybe you should give Blair a chance."

"Well, she's not getting the message and obviously it's just not gonna work." I got and left, again. I tried the kitchen again for that drink I've been dying for. No sign of Blair. I was leaning against the counter and Travis came in.

"Who's the hot brunette, besides me? I'm kidding of course." I asked Travis. He laughed.

"Her name is Kimberly. We've been dating so I brought her to meet Grandma."

"How long have you been dating her?" I asked.

"A couple months but I _really _like her." We both turned to our grandmother who walked in.

"Kimberly is very sweet girl. I'm proud of you Travis. Typhani, your father tells me that you have a boyfriend." My grandmother said.

"Did he?" I cannot believe my dad told her. He did this on purpose to sabotage my relationship with Soda.

"Why didn't you bring him today?" I tried to answer but she spoke again. "Bring him over for dinner and we will meet then, okay?"

"Sure." Oh boy. I just knew that my grandmother would not like Soda only because Dad doesn't like him and mother-like-son, my grandma will not like him too. "She's gonna hate him." I said to Travis.

"No she won't. I think you're being overly paranoid. Soda's a good guy. Just because Dad doesn't like him doesn't mean Grandma will. When he met Kim, he didn't like her but Grandma did. Think about it Typh." He walked away.

"There are my favorite twins!" It was my dad's brother, Danny.

"Hey." Both me and Travis gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you guys!" He patted our shoulders simultaneously and walked away. It was a weird moment.

The night ended for me at eleven (a twelve-hour party). I stayed the night in the old house that drove me crazy almost every day. Travis, Max, and Mom stayed too but Mom slept in Max's bed and Max shared the bed with Dad. I went to sleep the instant I got in bed.

I heard noises in my room. I turned over and saw someone coming through the window. I squinted trying to distinguish the stranger. I couldn't see. The stranger came toward me. I wasn't scared. I knew it'd be one of the boys. I was right; it was Soda.

"Are you awake?" He came and bent down by the side of my bed.

"Yeah." I sat up and kissed him. He sat beside me.

"Cherry told me you were here for a family reunion." He said.

"Yeah, my dad is gonna tell my grandmother everything: about the divorce and me moving, California. And speaking of my grandmother, she wants to meet you tomorrow for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Soda didn't seem like he minded and didn't understand why it was such a big deal to me.

"Well, my grandmother is very opinionated and I don't want her saying bad things about you. Her opinion means a lot to me and I want her to like who I love."

"I'm sure she'll like me." Soda was quite sure that she'd like him. Everybody loves Sodapop Curtis; and, I do mean everybody.

"Right." I kissed him again and he left. I went back to sleep.


	13. February 1968 Part 2

**Sun. Feb. 18, 1968**

I drove to Soda's house at five-thirty. Steve and Two-Bit were there. I ignored them and just waited for Soda.

"So how come we weren't invited to your family reunion?" Steve said.

"My grandmother didn't want to meet _you, _she wanted to meet Soda." I snapped back.

"Oh, I see how it is." Steve joked. Soda came out and he was dressed very well and made me smile. I was proud to say that Sodapop Curtis was my boyfriend. He kissed me and the other boys complained; but it's not like they never kiss their girlfriends in public in front of me. We left.

I led Soda inside and called out for my grandma. She was cooking in the kitchen.

"Grandma this is Soda, Soda this is my grandmother, Mary." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you too Soda. You two go have a seat and I'll bring the food over soon." My grandmother was happier than she normally was. Soda and I went to the table and took a seat next to each other. I could tell that Soda was nervous; I was nervous. Grandma came out with the food and sat down.

"So how long have you known Typhani?" My grandma started the interrogating.

"I've known her practically my whole life and we've always been best friends." It was true.

"Are you in school?"

Soda looked at me. He was definitely embarrassed to say that he dropped out. "Uh, I dropped out in high school."

"Ah, how come?"

"I wasn't doing well and then my parents died. Um, I got a job, though, at the gas station with my friend Steve."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you live in a boys' home?"

"No, I live with my oldest brother Darry and my younger brother Pony. I got a job so I could help Darry with the bills."

"How old are your brothers?"

"Darry is twenty-three and Ponyboy is sixteen."

"Typhani's dad tells me that you almost married your ex-girlfriend after Typhani moved to California." Oh, my goodness, he would tell her that. I sighed.

"Yeah but she called it off because she believed that Typhani deserved me more than her."

"Why didn't you call it off? I mean you claim to love Typhani _so _much." This was gonna turn ugly, how was Soda to save himself from this? My dad just killed it by telling my grandmother that Soda almost gave up on me but was only saved because of Sandy.

"I was still in love with Sandy and honestly I didn't think I would ever see Typhani again." Soda was embarrassed and upset but I didn't care even if it was true.

"Obviously you didn't think! She cheated on you how could you still love her?" Grandma yelled.

"I didn't see her cheating on me so I still saw her in the same way. I wanted to hate her with every part of me but I just couldn't."

She didn't say anything for awhile but then said, "That's a pretty ring Typhani, where'd you get it?"

"Actually, Soda gave it to me. It's a promise ring. Promising that we will always be there for each other and that I will never lose Soda no matter what happens between us. I can know that Soda has always loved me."

"Well, you've redeemed yourself in my eyes and hopefully Typhani's. That was nice of you, Soda. But you better follow through on that promise."

"Absolutely. Typhani means more to me than anything in this world. I'd give my life for her."

"Good." That was the last word said until she said, "So Jonathon tells me a lot about Dallas Winston. Is he as bad as I hear he is?" Now my grandmother wanted Soda's opinion on his own friends and their actions.

"Yeah, he is. Dallas stole things and did _a lot _of bad things and that's why people stayed away from him."

"Why did you two stay friends with him?"

"Well, Dallas has always been my friend and we never leave friends behind."

"What about you Typhani?" _I thought you were interrogating Soda, not me! _I thought to myself.

"Um, well, I've known Dallas even before he started rebelling and he treated me better than he did any other girl. So I see him the same way I have always seen him."

The interrogating was finally over. I was not quite sure whether she would like him or not. It could go either way. After cleaning up, we sat on the couch for the final report.

"Well, Soda you seem to be a very good man and I trust that you will treat my granddaughter well. I like you Soda. Don't take advantage of your privileges." She got up to leave and patted Soda on the knee. Yes! She liked him!

"I told you she would like me. Why were you so worried?" Soda held my hands and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"I just didn't want anyone else hating you."

"Who hates me?"Soda was half-joking, half-serious. It was true, though, nobody really hated Soda. He wasn't a hateable guy. Even some Socs liked him, boy Socs liked him, I mean, they didn't have a problem with him. The only reason a Soc would hate him would be that Soda beat him in a fight or Soda was flirting with his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, nobody hates you." We kissed and went back to his house.

"So how'd it go? Does Grammy like you?" Steve asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah of course she likes me. And what are you still doing here?" It was like seven o' clock now.

"Well if I stay away from home for a couple of days and go back home, my dad will give me five bucks." Steve explained.

"Why would he just randomly give you five bucks?" I asked.

"He always gives me money after he beats me as an apology." Steve said nonchalantly.

"Steve, you can't let him continue to beat you. What happens if he goes too far and you get seriously hurt?"

"Stinks for me then. I get five bucks out of it; I don't care how hard he hits me." Steve should care. This might get him hurt and maybe even killed if it got too far.

"Fine put your life in danger for a few bucks a week. I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later." I kissed Soda good-bye.

I drove home and it was pretty cold outside. I used the extra blanket in my car to wrap myself up. I'd hate to be walking home in this weather. Though, I was given clear instructions to _never _walk alone. The boys were worried that someone might try to beat me up or something. I didn't let it bother me. I walked up to my porch and found my brother sitting on the steps.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Mom let me stay for a couple of days to visit some friends." He said.

"Does Dad know you're here?"

"No."

"Where were you planning to stay? The street?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you."

"Uh, I guess so. Come on." Max followed me inside. Cherry and Casey were both home. They ignored Max. "You can help yourself to food and TV but don't use the phone after midnight. Oh, and don't leave the house." I went back to my room.

**Mon. Feb. 19, 1968**

"Can you take me to the movies today?" I was awake, thankfully, when Max asked me to take him to the movies. "I'm gonna meet some friends there."

"What time?"

"Eleven o' clock. I'm gonna go get ready." Max was turning into Travis. He was always trying to impress people and be a show-off. He'd do anything to show that he's all-that.

At eleven me and Max left for the movies. He kept fixing his hair and making sure he _looked good._

"Can you drop me off around the corner?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Was he seriously embarrassed to be seen with me? I could not believe him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be seen with you!" Max was turning into a little Travis. I parked at a corner, playfully pushed his head and told him, "Get out of my car."

"Be back here at two." He slammed the door closed. I saw him nod toward one of his friends. I rolled my eyes and drove back home.

Travis: Hello?

Typhani: Hey Travis its Typhani.

Travis: Hey Typhie! How's Max?

Typhani: Oh, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about.

Travis: Is he okay?

Typhani: What has California done to him?

Travis: What do you mean?

Steve walked in. He could never be anywhere but my house. I gave him a look but he ignored it and went to the fridge.

Typhani: Well, I took him to the movies and he told me that he was embarrassed to be seen with me. He's acting like you and as a twelve-year-old, that's not a good thing!

Travis: Wow, thanks Typh.

Typhani: Travis I'm serious. Max is too young to be acting like this.

Travis: Typhie, there's nothing to worry about. I gotta go.

Typhani: Bye.

"What was that about?" Steve was so nosy.

"My little brother is turning into a _little _Travis." I said.

"Is that a bad thing?"Steve asked.

"It's a very bad thing! Travis jumps other kids and throws beer blasts for fun! I don't want Max to be that way too."

"It was gonna happen one time or another. You guys have always lived on the south side. That's how things go over there." Steve was right, unfortunately.

"Uh." I sighed.

"Haha, you know I'm right and you hate it." Steve rubbed it in my face. We talked until I had to go. Steve stayed at my house.

I parked where I had dropped Max off. He wasn't there so I waited a few minutes for him to show up. I waited a total of ten minutes before I went to go look for him. I looked everywhere. Then I ran into one of his friends.

"Tommy, where's Max?" He turned around and gave me a look of uncertainty. I could tell he knew where Max was but didn't want to tell me.

"He kinda just disappeared."

"Oh, so he just wandered off?" I asked.

"Yeah." He hesitated.

"Tommy, don't lie to me. Where is he?" I snapped.

"He got hauled into the station, alright?" I scared the truth out of him. I couldn't believe that Max was at the police station where he could potentially get caught by our dad. I got back in my car and drove to police station. What could Max have possibly done to get himself hauled in? I marched right in and walked up to the officer I knew: Ron.

"Where's Max?" He directed me to the waiting area. I sat beside Max. "Max, what did you do?" He looked at me with a blank look on his face.

"You just gotta calm down, why don't you have a beer?" He was drunk. I cannot believe that his so-called friends intoxicated him.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sank back in my seat, contemplating my options. Then I heard a voice that was almost like nails on a chalkboard, a sound you just don't want to hear. It was my dad. If he was to catch me here, which he would, I would be dead. I sank lower into the seat and tried to hide myself. Does he know what the back of my head looks like?

"Typhani?" He found me. Only a miracle could save me. I looked at him and he was clearly not happy to see me. "What are you doing here?" Then he dragged me and Max into an interrogating room. "What's going on? Why is Max drunk and why is he even here?" My dad was so mad. Even if I explained that I had nothing to do with it, he would still find a way to get me in trouble.

"I came home yesterday and found Max on my porch. He said Mom let him stay for a couple of days to visit some friends. So today I dropped him off at the movies so he could hang out with them. I came back at two to pick him up but he wasn't there. So I went to look for him but then I found one of his friends and his friend said he was hauled in. Honestly Dad, I had nothing to do with him being drunk."

"So you thought it'd be okay to leave your twelve-year-old brother alone with just his friends?" My dad snapped.

"Dad, you don't think he's old enough to hang out with his friends alone? Has Max ever done anything bad?"

"You should know better."

"Why should _I _know better? Oh, because my _dangerous _friends roam the street and they might hurt him?"

"Okay, you're grounded for the rest of today and tomorrow. I'm gonna have people checking on you every half an hour. Don't think you'll be able to weasel you're way out of this. I'll take Max back to my house. Get outta here!" My dad was so mad and I really didn't have much to do with it. I got up and pushed the chair over. I marched out. I was so angry.

I ignored Casey and Cherry when I walked inside and they knew better than to bother me when I'm angry. I slammed the door closed and fell on my bed. I screamed into my pillow and practically threw a temper tantrum. Eventually I just fell asleep.

I woke up every once and a while, looked at the ceiling and passed out.

**Tues. Feb. 20, 1968**

At seven o' clock I woke up and was not able to fall asleep again. I lied there, staring at the ceiling, tossed and turned finding my comfort. I didn't know what to do with myself. My house had nothing much to do but eat and sleep and maybe watch TV but it's not a great place to hang out. What was I to do?

"Hey Taylor! Come on, let's go." Steve called out as he walked in. "Come on."

"I can't." I murmured.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm grounded."

"Grounded? What?"

"My little brother was drunk and my dad thinks it's my fault." I sat up. "So there are people checking up on me every half an hour."

"Ah, man. Sorry kid." Soda came in. "Hi."

"Bye." Then my dad came in and said, "Oh good you're up." He looked over and saw Soda and Steve. "What are these two doing here?"

Steve stuttered while trying to say the right thing but Soda came in saved them when he said, "We were just leaving."

"No really, what were you doing here?"

"Well, we were gonna go out with Typhani but she has other plans." Steve said but he still implied that I was going out.

"She's staying home." Soda saved him, again.

"Well, you boys need to go home." My dad said.

"Uh, they can't even stay here?" I complained.

"Some of them can."

"What do you mean some?"

"No boyfriend and this guy can't be here and neither is Dallas." My jaw tightened.

"Dallas is dead no thanks to you."

"Okay, I am sorry for that. But the Horseboy can be here and his older brother Dally."

"Are you kidding me?" I was saying that both to his calling Darry Dally, calling Pony Horseboy and that Soda and Steve couldn't be here.

"A punishment's a punishment. Oh, and no phone and no TV." Dad walked out and I fell back on my pillows.

"Sorry, see ya kid." Steve said but Soda kissed me good-bye.

I stayed in bed until Pony came over. I guess Soda told him to come. Thank goodness. Pony hadn't started college yet because Darry didn't have the money but honestly, Pony was happy he didn't have to go. So I didn't even offer any money. You're welcome Ponyboy Curtis. We moved to the couch. We sat there for a while just staring at each other and the ceiling. Then the next officer came in.

"Just checking on you. Who's this?" He pointed to Pony.

"Horseboy." I sarcastically said because that's all my dad knew him by apparently and the stupid cop believed me. He left.

"Horseboy?" Pony looked at me, not quite offended.

"That's what my dad thinks your name is." He understood. My dad wasn't actually going to keep track of all their names.

Pony and I bonded and talked _a lot. _I really do mean a lot because I wasn't able to watch TV or leave the house. The other officers checked on me every half an hour and sometimes it was my dad, unfortunately. At lunchtime Pony went out and got us some lunch. He went to Flinn's and brought back some burgers. To make it more interesting, we ate on the floor in front of the TV. I don't know why.

Soda and Steve snuck in after work; it was like five o' clock. They stayed for about fifteen minutes to prevent from being caught by the cops that checked in on me. Finally, at seven-thirty, my dad came in and told me that my punishment was over. He also informed me that Max was sent back to California by himself! I was so mad. My dad trusts that Max would know what to do at the airport but not downtown where he's been before. Geez.

"You made it through the day." Pony congratulated me.

"I could have never done it without you. Thank you, Pony." I patted him on the back. Then we went back to his house. I was extremely tired of my house. Pony drove us there. He was just learning how to drive. I wasn't too scared; I trusted that he wouldn't get us in a wreck.

We got inside and Steve and Soda cheered because I was finally freed. Two-Bit tried to convince me to have a beer but I slapped him instead and he was sober too. I stayed the night so I wouldn't have to go back to my jail cell of a house. I slept on the couch.


	14. March 1968 Part 1

**Fri. March 1, 1968**

Johnny Cade would have been nineteen today. I miss you Johnny. Happy Birthday.

**Sun. March 3, 1968**

I'm losing steam. My want to do things was drained from my soul very quickly. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and lay there and sleep when I can. I didn't have a job anymore and I didn't want one. Soda kept telling me to work at the station again but Steve doesn't believe that's a place for girls to be working. Even Darry was bugging me to get a job but I just couldn't.

Soda came in while I was still lying in bed. I stared at him and gave him a look of I don't want to get up. He smiled. He grabbed my hand and tried to drag me out of bed. He then said, "Please just get dressed and come into the living room." I followed his orders. I was dressed in about five minutes. He led me to a park and we sat down at a bench and he looked me in the eyes and I got scared. It was a look that I had never seen before and wasn't sure what to expect. He began his speech:

"We've known each other for a long time and we've always been friends. I love you Typhani, and I hope you've always known that. I don't want to risk losing you again. I want to make it official." He pulled something from his pocket and got down on one knee. I gasped and brought my hands to my face. I couldn't believe it. The dreams I've been dreaming ever since I met Soda have finally come true. "Typhani Laryn Taylor, will you marry me?" He held the ring up. I slipped it on my finger and said, "Yes, of course!"

I jumped up and hugged him. He kissed me. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. We walked back to his house and everyone was there. They all knew I'd say yes, so they cheered the second we walked in. We all had one large group hug.

"Congratulations kid." Steve said to me.

I had a dream that night I went to bed. I had had this dream before. It was a good dream. I was happy to have it again.

_I was walking down the aisle with the veil over my face. My left arm was linked with someone else's but I couldn't see a thing through the lace. All around me, people were standing in my presence and straight ahead a figure stood before me. I stopped walking abruptly and was slowly, helped up stairs and then I stopped. The figure was now arms distance away and the stranger linked with me let go. I suddenly felt off balance and the human figure across from me lifted my veil and took my hand. I blinked and there in front of me stood Sodapop Curtis. _

**Tues. March 5, 1968**

I frowned and said, "Drafted?"

"Yeah, both me and Steve." Soda said.

"But I don't understand why? Don't you have a criminal record or something?"

"Me and Steve don't have a serious record. Two-Bit wasn't drafted because _he _has a bad police record for stealing things and being a public disturbance all the time and Darry was sick one time and the other time they weren't drafting anyone and now he has to take care of Ponyboy. I'm sorry Typh but I don't have a choice." He explained. I wanted to start crying. I sat down on the couch and Soda sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him. The tears came fast and I let them fall.

"I promise I'll come back. I couldn't leave you guys." He kissed my forehead.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Two days but Typh I promise to come back. I can't leave my fiancé hanging." He got up to leave and waved good-bye at the door. "Steve's working today if you want to see him."

"Wait, what happened to your eye?" His eye was bruised like he had gotten into a fight.

"Uh, it's nothing. It'll get better in a few days." He was being stubborn. I just wanted to know what happened.

"Soda, what happened? I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, it's nothing. So don't worry about."

The Other Day:

Sat. March 2, 1968 (Sodapop)

I came to the conclusion that it was time. Time to marry Typhani. I knew for a fact that I loved her and I didn't want to take any more chances. I know that her father wouldn't be happy but I thought maybe if I asked for his permission I would gain his respect. I drove over to the old house that I would sneak into as a kid.

I was so nervous. I already knew that her father didn't like me to begin with so he probably wouldn't appreciate me coming up to his front door. But I did it anyway. He was the one to open the door.

He was polite at first when he let me in the house and let me speak. He offered me something to drink but I wasn't thirsty. I carefully sat on the couch not to ruin any perfectly fluffed pillows.

"Go ahead boy, what's on your mind."

"I'm here about Typhani." I saw his jaw tighten and his body stiffen. He cared a lot for his daughter. "Mr. Taylor, sir, I love your daughter very much and I always have. Um, I would like permission from you to marry her." I swallowed hard and began to shake. My palms were sweaty and my throat was dry. He looked at me for some time before responding.

"What in your right mind did you think I would give you permission to marry my daughter?" I didn't answer. I was so scared now. He went on. "My daughter deserves better than you. I don't care how much you _love _each other but you are never going to marry her. And if you ever set one foot near her, I will personally beat your head in."

"Yes sir." I got up to leave. I went to go talk to Steve about it. I wasn't feeling to hot and I just needed someone to listen. I met up with Steve at the vacant lot.

"Hey man, what's going on?" He offered me a cigarette. I took one to calm my nerves. He smoked one too. I guess I made him nervous too.

"I went to go ask Typhani's dad for permission to marry her. He told me no and to leave her alone. He threatened to beat me if he caught me with her." I took a long drag on my cigarette.

"So what are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I'm gonna marry her. I mean, what if Evie's dad told you that you couldn't marry her?" His face showed that he knew what I meant. Steve loved Evie same as I loved Typhani.

"So you're gonna risk a cop threatening to beat you if you marry his daughter? Am I hearing you right?" Steve was really considering talking me out of marrying Typhani. But he was just protecting me. Steve was a good friend. "Do what you gotta do buddy. I know you'll do the right thing. You guys were practically meant to be. How could anything go wrong?" Steve patted my back and left. I knew that one day I'd marry her but I didn't know when the time would be right.

The Day before Yesterday:

Mon. March 4, 1968 (Sodapop)

"Soda, the phone is for you!" Pony called out. I ran to the living room to pick up the phone.

Sodapop: Hello?

Jonathon: Hello Sodapop, its Typhani's father. Do you mind coming over so we can speak?

Sodapop: Um… sure, I'll be over in a few.

Jonathon: Great, I'll see you then.

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what Typhani's father would want to talk to me about. I knew it would be something to do with me proposing to his daughter. I had to stand for what I believed in.

"What did Typhani's dad want?" Pony asked when he saw me hang up the phone.

"That was… Steve's dad." I lied.

"Nice try. Steve's dad would never call here and the guy on the phone said he was Typhani's dad. What did he want?"

"He just wants to talk but don't tell Darry alright?" He promised not to say anything to Darry. I got dressed and drove back to Typhani's old house. I knocked on the door and Mr. Taylor opened the door. He didn't say anything; he just invited me to the living room.

"I want to talk to you about Typhani. I hear she's getting married. To a delinquent. And yes, I mean you. I warned you that I would do something about this if you were to propose to her. Soda I understand that you love her and all that but she's nineteen and she has her whole life ahead of her. And particularly, I don't want you apart of it. Kevin, that other boy she was to marry; now he's a good guy. He graduated high school and college. I would prefer that she marry him." I tightened my jaw. He was making me so angry. Tears started to fill my eyes. He started up again, "I don't like the fact—" I cut him off.

"Mr. Taylor sir, I understand that you don't like me or my friends or my brothers but that doesn't necessarily mean we are bad people. We would never do anything to hurt Typhani. She is the most important thing in my life. And I know that you only want the best for her and I'm not the greatest choice but please just give us a chance." I was gonna cry. I was almost choked on my tears.

"I have no sympathy for you!" Jonathon stood up and yelled at me. I stood up and yelled back, "Did your parents die for no reason and then your girlfriend cheats on you. You're whole world just comes crashing down, man. Do you know what it's like to live with that?" I was crying now. The hot tears burned my cheeks where the trail ran down. "I don't have a police record. I don't go around stealing things and jumping people. I love your daughter sir! Can't you accept that?" I was full out crying now and I wasn't ashamed of one tear. He mumbled some other words and then he punched me! I fell back on the couch.

He leaned over me and said, "I warned you. I told you I would beat your head in if you proposed to my daughter. Get out!" He pointed his thumb toward the door and I was happy to leave. I didn't want to go home or see Typhani or anyone else. Yes, this was partially my fault because I was warned and I refused to listen to that warning but I honestly didn't think that he would hurt me. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to give up on Typhani. I drove to the cemetery. I would stop by my parents but I mostly went to see Dallas and Johnny.

**Wed. March 6, 1968**

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at my dad which had followed storming into his house. Yesterday Soda told me everything about what happened with him and my dad. I was so furious; I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to just want to yell in his face and tell him everything he did wrong. I couldn't believe that he would go that low to lead my friends away.

He had a friend over, a _girl_friend I presume. I didn't care though. She could think whatever she wanted of me. My dad had to explain to me why he thought it was okay to punch my fiancé (it sounded so weird referring to Soda as my fiancé).

"What's wrong with you?" He asked back at me.

"You punched him. You _punched _Soda in the face. What I want to know is why you would think it would be okay to _punch _him in the face?" He looked ashamed and embarrassed as I said this. I was actually glad his girlfriend was right there; maybe then she would see that he's a jerk and not a good father and then would break up with him. Maybe I should punch her in the face and see how my dad feels. I'm kidding of course.

"Typhani, I'm sorry that was an accident. I was just angry that he disobeyed me and proposed to you." He tried to stay calm because of his new girlfriend. I smirked at him in my mind.

"Disobeyed? He's not a dog and he's definitely not your son. He was just being polite and respectful and asking for permission." That last sentence didn't sound as good out loud. After saying that I realized why my dad was so angry, kinda.

"Respect, yeah, he is the last person to know what respect is." My dad stated.

"He has me doesn't he?" My dad saw that as a good point. I wouldn't have dated Soda for as long as I have if he didn't respect me. I had values and ways of living. Soda was just able to live to those standards. His girlfriend sat there looking at us, stunned at what she was seeing. I didn't care. My dad and I were bantering back and forth.

He was now listing everything that he thought my friends were. "…irresponsible, misbehaving, lazy, and straight up stupid." I knew he would call them stupid. That's all he thought they were.

"Dad you don't even know them enough to judge them!"

"I've seen them enough to know what they are." He shot back. His girlfriend was still sitting there, drinking her wine.

"I cannot believe you. You'll regret it. Just watch." I warned him and left. I was close to crying but I tried not to, to stay strong. I stormed out with a pleasing feeling that I accomplished what I went there for.

I decided that I'd go see Steve and Soda. Soda should know that I talked to my dad. Plus, I needed to say good-bye to Steve. More things to worry about. One, my dad punching my fiancé and two, my fiancé and best friend going off to Vietnam. I drove up and their faces showed that they were happy to see me. I kissed Soda when I got there and Steve turned away in disgust.

"So, I talked to my dad about you know what." I started. I was sure that Soda already told Steve what happened.

"What did he say?" Soda asked.

"Not a lot of nice things but I did tell him that I was going to marry you anyway." I smiled at Soda. He kissed my forehead. There was a pause. "So you're gonna go?" I directed my question toward Steve because I knew that there was no way that Soda would stay. I know that they would do anything to stay but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He was sad. I could hear in his voice that he was regretting this and he didn't want to go. I spent a few more minutes there and then I left. I didn't know where to go. I felt empty, like I already had lost Soda. I fiddled with my engagement ring.

I went back home and made the decision to call Travis. He would help me be happy because he would be happy for me and what not. Casey had a couple friends over when I came home. We introduced each other and I went to my room to call Travis.

Max: Hello?

Typhani: Max its Typhani, lemme talk to Travis.

Max: I'm doing fine, Typhani, I'm glad we can talk.

Typhani: Sorry Max, I'm just really excited to tell Travis something.

Max: Can I know?

Typhani: I guess so; Soda and I are getting married.

Max: Wow. He finally asked you.

Travis: Hello?

Typhani: Oh, that was weird. Anyway, Soda proposed to me. We're getting married!

Travis: Congratulations, I'm happy for you, kid.

Typhani: But Soda and Steve were drafted.

Travis: Oh, that's too bad. I'm really sorry about that.

Typhani: How come you never got drafted?

Travis: I got a record, Typh. But I don't want to talk about me.

Typhani: Will you come down? Help me out and stuff.

Travis: That's girl stuff, T, Mom will come. And besides I can't keep missing school. I gotta go; I have someone waiting for me.

Typhani: Oh, I'll talk to you later Travis.

Travis: Bye Typhani.

I interrupted Travis and his girlfriend again. I hope he tells her that it was his sister he was talking to. I really did miss Travis and had wished that he would come back to visit. He was right, though, he couldn't keep pulling himself out of school.


	15. March 1968 Part 2

**Thurs. March 7, 1968**

I had to wake up at seven o' clock and left the house at eight o' clock. Ugh, it was so early. I didn't eat breakfast or do much to my hair or put on my best clothes. But why should I when I would cry all my make-up off and wipe it off on my shirt and pull my hair out.

I invited myself inside and sat on the couch. I could hear moving bodies back in the bedroom. The boys were packing up and getting ready. Steve walked in all dressed in his uniform and had a few small bags with him. He dropped his stuff on the couch and sat next to me. I gave him a long look. I wouldn't see that face for a long time, what was I going to do without him for six months? There was a knock on the door. The knock was firm and loud. I could tell it was the lieutenant or someone like that.

I went to open the door because Steve sat awestruck on the couch. I don't think he could believe he was doing this either. This was not Steve's area of expertise. I was right about the person at the door.

"I'm looking for Cadet Steve Randle and Cadet Sodapop Curtis."

"Right here. Soda c'mon." Steve said.

"You have two minutes." Two minutes to say good-bye.

"I'm comin'." As Soda came out, I looked him in the eye. Then everything started to move in slow motion. He came toward me slowly. It felt like days. Soda and Steve said good-bye to the other boys first. Steve came up to me and I gave him the biggest hug ever. I would miss him like crazy. I was crying. What if something happened? No! I can't think like that. Both Steve and Soda will be back. I didn't want to let go but Steve kinda let go first. He play punched me in the arm and said, "We'll be back kid. No need to worry." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Soda was with Ponyboy. They were about to cry but didn't. I watched Soda move forward in the line. It felt like more days passing just waiting for him to approach me. It was like he was out of reach, a figment of my imagination, or I was dreaming his presence and now I am realizing that he isn't there to say what I want to hear. Surely enough he made his way to me and we both broke out in tears.

He took my face into his hands and gave me a kiss that led to a hug. I buried my face in his neck and bawled like a baby. The solider guy came back and announced it was time for them to leave. I could hear pain in his voice because he saw the pain me and Soda were both feeling.

"I promise to come back. I love you." Soda kissed my cheek and went off. I leaned on Pony for support. He held me close.

**Fri. March 8, 1968**

Today was Cherry's birthday. She had been planning this day for months. It was her twenty-first birthday. She didn't know if she wanted to have a big party or just have dinner with her parents. She decided on a dinner with her parents and she invited Casey and me. Cherry's sister, Valerie, didn't come because she was at her friend's house and Jimmy, her older brother, lived out-of-state. I agreed to go because I thought it would take my mind off Soda. Cherry's parents were paying for dinner so my pockets were empty. I dressed as nice and lady-like as I could. I hitched a ride with Casey to the restaurant. She looked a lot better than me. She could pull off the fancy look.

Cherry and her parents met us outside. We were led to the table and sat around a circle table. Things were going smoothly until Diana and Drew started asking me questions.

"So, Typhani how's school for you?" Diana asked me.

"Uh, you mean like college?" I was nervous that Diana and Drew would think that I was a bad person or something. I didn't want Cherry to have bad friends either.

"Well, yes, I didn't think you would be in high school." Diana laughed.

"I'm not in college." I was sort of embarrassed.

"Do you have other plans?"

"Uh, no not really. I had a job a couple of years ago but after I moved, I just didn't get around to it, I guess."

"Oh." She moved on to Casey. Of course Casey had much more to say because she's in college. I mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" to Cherry because I thought that I might be embarrassing her too. She said back, "It's okay."

Casey kept talking for awhile so I was okay with not saying anything. Then out of nowhere, Diana asked, "Do you have someone special in your life?" She only asked because Cherry had just mentioned the boy she'd been seeing. I almost choked on my salad.

"Mom… not now." Cherry whispered to her mom.

"Oh, how 'bout you Casey?"

"Mother!" Cherry snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Diana gave in.

Luckily the food arrived, so Diana stopped asking questions to eat her food. Drew hardly talked at all. Thankfully dinner went peacefully for the rest of the time. When the end came, we said good-bye and a last "Happy Birthday" to Cherry.

"What were you so nervous for?" Casey asked as we drove back home.

"I was just worried that her parents wouldn't like me anymore." Diana and Drew had always liked me as a kid but times have changed and so have I.

"Diana and Drew love you. Honestly, who wouldn't?" Casey was making excuses.

"Shut up." I said playfully and laughed. Casey took a shortcut through Dallas' neighborhood. Of course I thought of Dallas. Before I knew it, we were home.

**Sat. March 9, 1968**

I normally looked forward to Saturday's at the end of long week. But today felt like any other day because I wasn't in school and didn't have a job. I had considered getting my job again but was too lazy to try and get it back. I'm sure Bill gave my job to a much better and more experienced writer. Oh well.

Casey and Cherry's school schedule was weird so I saw them at different times every day. They stayed the night last night and were still here. I slept 'til ten and didn't get out 'til twelve. They were gone by then.

I rolled out of bed and lugged my body to the couch. The fridge felt like it was a mile away and I wasn't up for that trek. I stared at it. It was calling my name but moving farther and farther away like some sort of dream.

"Uhhh…" I groaned aloud. I got up and made my way to the fridge for something to eat. My stomach was so empty. I got to the point of starvation where I was so hungry food sounded repulsive and I wanted to hurl. There was hardly anything in the fridge which was disappointing. I grabbed the first thing that grabbed my attention: just plain yogurt. I dove in the moment I grabbed a spoon.

I sat on the couch again and turned on the TV. It was turned onto the news. Boring! I changed it to cartoons. When I finished my yogurt, I placed the empty carton on the couch next to me and fell back asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" there was a pounding on the couch and yelling. I couldn't block it out so, I had to wake up. It was Two-Bit. I gave him a violent look and he stepped back. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No why?" I hesitated to answer

"Me and Pony are going on a double date tonight and we need you to take care of Darry."

"Darry's a big boy; I think he can take care of himself." I snapped back

"He's sick with the flu, stupid." I rolled my eyes and agreed to take care of Darry.

"Typh, can you make me some soup?" Darry asked. I had just sat down and he had kept ordering me around.

"Uhhh! If I have to." I got up again and walked to the kitchen. I searched through the cupboards for a can of soup. When I found one, I made it and Darry yelled out another request, "Get me some juice too."

"A punch in the face is what you're gonna get." I mumbled to myself. I brought out the soup and some juice and placed it on a TV tray. I sat next to him on the couch and watched him for a moment.

"Just wait 'til I have the flu." I warned him.

**Tues. March 12, 1968**

Much to my surprise, I was sick with the flu. Of course, the boys waited on me hand and foot. I ordered them around; Darry got the most work to do.

"Doesn't feel too good to be ordered around, does it?" I asked Darry with a hint of sarcasm. He didn't laugh. "Can you make me some soup?"

"Yes." He kept back the anger. I laughed.

All day long, I was treated like a princess. I didn't mind the attention. Two-Bit played along and spoke with a British accent and pretended to be my butler. Around five my dad came to visit.

"I heard you were sick." I looked at Darry and he said, "I thought he should know."

"You boys can go home now. I'll watch her." I rolled my eyes. I got to spend the rest of the evening with my dad. Yeah! He gave me a few blankets and

cleaned the house a bit. Later he helped me to bed and left.


	16. April to August 1968

**Mon. April 15, 1968**

I laid around all day. Some days I worried about Soda and Steve and other days I had nothing on my mind at all. I mostly watched TV and ate a lot of food. Like the stupid person I am I went for a walk every once and a while.

Steve was my best friend that I ever had and I felt kinda empty without him. Of course, Soda was my best friend and biggest crush, he kept me going. Even just thinking about Soda made me smile but then it did make me cry because he wasn't there. The boys that were here with me respected my space and my feelings. I sighed and stared at my feet.

Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Steve.

**Fri. April 26, 1968**

I had just woken up and the door bell was ringing. I didn't know who it was but I had to answer it. I opened the door and in that same second some kids ran away. Doorbell-ditch. I did that once…

I was given the permission to spend the night with the boys. My parents trusted Sue and Darrel to keep a close eye on us. All of us were at the Curtis house and we were having a good time. Around midnight, Sue and Darrel were asleep. Johnny and Pony were asleep as well. The rest of us were wide awake.

"Why don't we go doorbell-ditching?" Dallas suggested. We agreed, except Darry. He wanted to stay behind and he actually tried to talk us out of it. But we snuck out anyway.

After about fifteen minutes, we had doorbell-ditched about seven houses. We came up to one that was kinda intimidating. Dallas and Steve were willing to go but the rest of us were kinda scared. Dallas, though, convinced us to go.

We quietly snuck up to the door and Dallas was the one to ring the bell. As he did we ran as fast as we could but the door swung open and an old man chased us.

"Hold it!" He has a rifle pointed at us. "Get inside." We immediately obeyed. He pointed the gun toward the couch for us to sit. "How old are y'all?"

"Fourteen and fifteen." I said.

"You're all about fifteen and your parents let you out this late? It's twelve-thirty for Pete's sake!" He paced the floor a few times. "I'm gonna call the police and they'll take you in and they'll deal you hooligans." This guy was angry.

Fifteen minutes later, the police showed up and you wouldn't believe who it was. My dad walked in. He stared right me. I frowned and the boys looked at me too.

"I'll take them in; thank you sir." My dad motioned us toward him. He didn't say anything. Two-Bit, Steve and I rode with my dad and Dallas and Soda rode with the other cop. I couldn't do anything fun without my dad catching me or my friends. Instead, though, of taking us back to the station, we went back to Soda's house.

"Get out, all of you." I looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. I walked out and back to the house. I looked back before walking inside but my dad was gone. I guess he does kinda trust me.

I didn't say anything to those kids; I just let them do their thing.

**Thurs. May 9, 1968**

When I came home from school as a kid, I would always get the mail. The time was about three-thirty. I never got the mail any earlier. Only later if I didn't get it at three-thirty and no one else got it. So today at three-thirty I went to get the mail. Of course, I had only woken up about an hour before so I was still in my pajamas. I didn't mind though. So I left the house in pink bunny slippers and my robe with my pajamas underneath.

"Nice get-up, Taylor." Ashton Carter had been hanging around the neighborhood just waiting for some Greaser that he could beat up. Things weren't so bad anymore though. The fighting had cooled down.

"Shut up Carter!"

**Tues. May 21, 1968**

"You're depressed." Two-Bit said. He was so convinced that I was and he wasn't gonna be wrong. Well, that's what he thinks.

"I am _not _depressed!" He had himself convinced that I was depressed without Soda. I tried to convince him that I wasn't.

"You mope around all day and you never wanna do anything. I know you miss, Soda but c'mon, why don't you just come hang out with us?"

"Who's us?"

"Pony, me, and a couple of other guys." I knew that these "other guys" were some of Two-Bit's booze buddies.

"Yeah, I have better things to do then get drunk with you. And you better not make Pony a drunk like you." I warned him.

"Okay mother but the other guys I'm going with are all Pony's age. He just wanted me to come along because Darry wouldn't."

"Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of sixteen-year-olds I don't even know? Maybe tomorrow. With just the three of us." I offered.

"Well, I don't want to hang out with them any more than you do but it's a chance for me to get out. But now you owe me and Pony a night out." Two-Bit said and left it at that.

**Wed. June 5, 1968**

I took a _hot _shower. I let the water wash away all my worries. I cried some. Then I cried myself to sleep.

**Thurs. June 20, 1968**

"C'mon, get up, get dressed." Two-Bit and Pony walked into my house.

"What?"

"You promised me and Pony a night out. _And _it's my birthday. I'm the birthday boy so you have to do what I want." Two-Bit used his birthday as an excuse.

"I really don't…" I started.

"Ah, c'mon, T, you can't bum around all day; you'll end up like Two-Bit." Pony joked. Two-Bit just laughed.

"Alright, I'll go." I gave in.

"Woohoo!" They both cheered. I got up to get dressed. It didn't take long. I wasn't one of those girls that piled on make-up.

Two-Bit treated us to Flinn's. He was lucky that he got a discount and I had extra money. He will never learn to bring enough money. He can't keep a steady girlfriend because she _always _ends up paying half the bill. On the first date it works because he makes up some lame excuse that makes the girl feel sorry for him but by the second time they seem to catch on.

We had a good time there. Then we went downtown and talked to some people we knew about what was going on with the other kids. I found out about new couples and new rivals but the worst part was seeing couples together. It saddened me but the boys noticed and we left. Most of the people we were talking to knew about Soda and Steve and they also knew I was sensitive about it.

It was a good day overall and I was glad that Two-Bit made me come.

"I'm glad you came, T." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks Two-Bit. I did have a good time. I'll see you later. Bye Pony."

"See ya." They both said.

**Thurs. July 18, 1968**

Typhani: Hi mom.

Ann: Hi sweet pea.

Typhani: Um, happy birthday.

Mom: Oh, honey, thank you but you really didn't have to. It's just another reminder that I'm one year older. Ugh, forty-seven.

Typhani: Sorry?

Mom: Don't worry darling. Oh, Max! Sorry dear, I gotta go. Bye!

Typhani: Bye.

**Mon. July 22, 1968**

I was forced on another day out for Pony's birthday. It was more of Two-Bit's idea. Darry was working again. He didn't have much time for fun anymore. He had to work double-time because Soda wasn't here working and Pony didn't have a job. Pony was actually looking for one but was slacking lately. Darry did go out though a couple of weeks ago with some old friends. They went up to some lake and spent a few days there in a cabin.

Two-Bit was drunk within twenty minutes after leaving my house. So, me and Pony ditched him and went to the movies. Where Two-Bit ended up, I don't know. I'm sure he was okay. I paid for the movie and popcorn since it was Pony's birthday. The only movies the drive-in ever showed was beach movies. But today it was a "horror" film. Just pretend monsters and people screaming like they're actually scared.

By now I should be used to the looks people gave us because they thought it was weird that Greasers and a Soc were together, but actually I haven't gotten a look like that in a few years, so it was quite abnormal. I ignored them as usual and had a good time with Pony. I can't believe he's already seventeen.

**Sat. Aug. 3, 1968**

It was kinda weird that the only things exciting that have happened lately were birthdays. I've gone out on three birthdays and the only phone calls I've made were to wish that person a happy birthday. My second birthday call was today for Max. He was turning thirteen.

Typhani: Hey Maxy.

Max: Hello sister.

Typhani: Uhm… okay. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday.

Max: Thanks kid.

Typhani: What? I'm six years older that you; you can't call me kid!

Max: Well, I thought I tried something different now that I'm a teenager.

Typhani: Wow, you are gonna be just like Travis.

Max: Is that bad?

Typhani: I don't know, it all depends on who you want to be.

Max: Alright whatever you say.

Typhani: I'll talk to you later Birthday Boy.

Max: See ya Sis.

What has happened to my innocent little brother? I fear for him when he grows up. I blame Travis.


	17. August 1968

**Mon. Aug. 12, 1968**

It was a strange day. A storm in the middle of August. I hated the rain. The sky was gray and gloomy and I just wasn't happy whenever there was a storm. The thunder and lightning kept me up half the night. I could feel a tornado coming or something.

Two-Bit had come over earlier this morning. I kicked him out when I found the beer cans in his pockets. I was sitting on the couch ever since he left. I was wrapped up in blanket that didn't keep me very warm. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked up and stared at the door. They knocked again. I got up to open it. Who would be at the door at two o' clock in the morning? I grabbed a bat just in case. I flung the door open and dropped the bat. "Steve?"

"Are you Typhani Taylor?"

"Yeah." I didn't take my eyes off of Steve. "What's going on?"

"After Sodapop Curtis died, Steve here went ballistic. He started taking heavy drugs and drinking. He says he lives here, is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah." I didn't quite know what I answered yes to. Then this soldier guy pushed Steve toward me.

"Have a good night ma'am."

"Sure." Steve walked in, or I should say stumbled in. He was drunk. "I cannot believe you!"

"Don't yell, you make my head pound."

"I will make your head pound until it explodes!" I was so angry. Steve had promised me that he would never get drunk. He only promised me so the same thing that had happened with Dallas wouldn't happen with him; same with Soda.

"I'm going to bed and so are you." I demanded.

"I ain't tired." He sat down on the couch and I got on top of him to get him to lie down.

"You are going to bed Steve even if it kills me." I slapped him on the face.

"Okay, don't you worry." He playfully patted my cheek. Then he tried to kiss me, I slapped him again. I got off and said, "Go to sleep!" I went to my room to sleep… or cry. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. Nothing made any sense. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I'm not gonna think of anything.

**Tues. Aug. 13, 1968**

_Knock knock knock. _I rolled over to hide my face in my pillow. I didn't want to wake up. My door was closed which was unusual. I only closed it for privacy. I had been crying for the last three hours. Steve walked in quietly. I looked at him and tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Hey T."

"There's aspirin in the cupboard." I read his mind. I could also tell by the way he scrunched up his face and held his head in his hand. He laughed, "Thanks." I walked out with him to the kitchen. I got him the aspirin and gave him a cold towel. He laid his head back on the couch. I went to sit next to him.

"How're you doing?" I knew he was referring to Soda.

"Now that you mention it: horrible. I wasn't thinking about it much last night. I was thinking more about you, making sure you would be okay."

"Look, I'm really sorry about breaking my promise to you. I know it meant a lot and I really do feel bad." I looked into his sympathetic eyes.

"It's okay; I would do the same thing."

"You know we have to tell the boys."

"I know." I sighed, "When did it happen?"

"About a month ago." Steve hid his face from me. He was hiding something.

"Wait, don't they come and tell you when a family member dies? He's been dead for a month and I'm the only one who didn't know?" Why wouldn't they tell me? I deserved to know just as much as they did. "Why did nobody tell me?"

"Well, honestly, Pony and Darry are the only ones that know. So, Two-Bit doesn't know either."

"It doesn't matter! Nobody told me Soda was dead!" I yelled.

"Calm down Typhani."

"Don't tell me you did this for my sake because you did it for your own selfish reasons!"

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to Darry's house." He lifted me up and pushed me toward my room. I looked back at him.

Darry knew that I knew the second I walked in the door. Steve nodded to reassure him. I sank down on the couch. Two-Bit came rushing in a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me and saw the sadness on my face and added, "Oh no, what'd you do?"

"She didn't do anything. Sit down." Darry sighed. "Sodapop died. It happened about a month ago." Two-Bit was in shock. He wasn't much of a crier but friends were his soft spot. He looked at me for a second but I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

**Fri. Aug. 16, 1968**

I stayed the night every night and I did just fine on the couch with nothing to do. I didn't bother to watch TV or even eat. I fiddled with my ring and my necklace and my other ring. Darry and Pony went about life like I wasn't there. Every once and a while they would check up on me. I could officially say that I was depressed.

Darry stayed home with me today. He felt that he could take a day off of work to comfort me. He didn't take me out or anything. He was just there in case I needed him. Pony got my old job at the newspaper company. He wrote small articles that made the back page and making coffee for the front-page writers but it was money and he needed it. My ex-boss Bill even asked if I wanted my job back. Darry tried to convince me to take it but I just couldn't. He didn't argue with me.

The phone rang. Darry came to answer it.

Darry: Hello?

(Caller)

Darry: Oh, hi.

(Caller)

Darry: Yeah, she's at my house.

Darry looked at me and walked into another room. I sat up, trying to hear the conversation. I didn't hear a word he said. He came back out and didn't say anything.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your dad." My eyes widen.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where you are." I didn't even want to know why.

**Sun. Aug. 18, 1968**

Pony was with me today. Darry had to work. Pony, though, got me to turn on the TV. I was curled up in a ball on the side of the couch, Pony sitting on the other end. The door opened but I saved my energy by not looking to see who it was.

"Hi baby cakes." I knew that voice and I didn't like that voice. Well, not here and not now. I closed my eyes hoping it was just a dream and he would disappear right as I opened my eyes.

"Hi dad." Pony got up to give us some privacy I suppose. I changed positions and leaned on my dad like a pillow.

"How have you been?"

"Depressed."

"Oh baby." He rubbed my arm. "It'll be okay."

"That's the problem, Dad, it won't be."

The worst part was that my dad was able to get me out of the house. But I went home, like home home. The home I purposefully ran from. A place I thought I would never go again.

I felt unusually comfortable here. The couch cushions almost formed to my body and made me not want to move. The blankets were extremely soft. My dad saw that I could use some privacy. I was left there. This was my home but I still felt out of place. Something was missing, something wasn't right. Soda wasn't here. Soda wasn't next to me telling me everything will get better. It took me a whole week to say his name.

**Tues. Aug. 20, 1968**

One week. That's all it took for me to lose my mind. Dad has planned to take off everyday I'm home. Why? I'm not sure. I felt trapped. Like I had to get up and walk around. So that's what I did. I walked out the door. The cool air felt amazing against my skin. I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked to nowhere in particular. I found a solitary bench that looked like it could use a friend. So I sat there. I didn't realize how much I liked being outside. The fresh air, the openness, the freedom. Nothing felt better.

Dear Darry, Pony, Steve, & Two-Bit:

I'm gonna go. Where, I have no idea. But trust me. I'll come back and I'll be okay. This has nothing to do with you guys. I love you all and I promise you'll see me again.

Typhani

I stuck the note in the door and left the same one for my dad. I didn't want them to worry. Ha ha. I took off in my car and headed for the land of nowhere. I honestly didn't know if I was going north, south, east or west.

I was driving for about an hour when I stopped at some roadside diner thing. I order a burger, fries, and a strawberry shake. I took my time to eat. I ate my burger in three hours. That made owner person pretty mad. I smiled at him.


	18. My Future

**Author Note: Okay, this is the very last chapter of The Outsiders II! I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Any last reviews/comments are still welcome and appreciated. And this is my very last story. I hope you guys don't miss me too much :/ I just have so much homework and I want to start working on some other stories! I promise though to keep reading any stories I'm reading and many more! I hope all you writers keep up with writing and some day make it big! Thanks again!**

* * *

By Steve

After finishing her burger, she went back on her journey. She had no intention of turning around, not yet at least. Nothing could stop her except a car. The light turned green and her foot pressed down on the accelerator. She crossed paths with a manic in the intersection. In an instant, she was crushed and paralyzed. The next thing she knew she could hear sirens and feel herself being pulled out of her car.

I ran to the hospital. I literally ran all the way to hospital. Darry and Pony were on their way too. Could I have been so stupid to let Typhani out of my sight? I promised Soda I would take care of her. This was all my fault. I was completely out of breath when I got there. Her dad, Darry, Pony, and Two-Bit were already there. They were all surrounding her hospital bed and I joined them.

"Hey, T."

"Steve. I'm so happy to see you." She was weak. She could barely talk.

"Can I get a minute with her guys?" They didn't say yes but they left. "Typh, I can't believe this."

"Believe it. Your worst nightmare became a reality."

"You're funny."

"This was the only thing I was able to salvage from the wreck." She handed me her diary I guess. "It's my journal. Finish it. Please. Just write I died in the end or something. It doesn't have to be extravagant. I just want it to be finished."

"Sure. Anything." I flipped through the pages. It was pretty long. It was like a life story. The boys came inside again. We talked for some time. Then we went to get something to eat while she got to have some time with her dad. Her mom and two brothers were on a plane to come see Typhani. We didn't really eat anything. We went downstairs to the café and only ordered a snack. We went back upstairs and into Typhani's room.

"She doesn't have much time left." Darry whispered to us. Travis wasn't going to make it. We talked more and then she called me over.

"Take this and this." She handed me her engagement ring and her necklace from Dallas.

"Not your promise ring?" She didn't give me her promise ring. I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Promises are meant to be kept." She attempted a smile.

"I broke my promise to Soda. I can never live with myself, knowing I let you slip from my fingers." Steve was really upset about this.

"You didn't break your promise to Soda. It's not your fault I'm stupid." And there she went. Typhani belonged next to Soda. That was her place. Dallas had always said she was a stupid kid but he meant that with the kindness of his heart. Travis ran in at the last second. He broke down the second he saw her corpse. He practically collapsed on her bed. I could really tell he was upset. We all left him to give him a moment with her, even though she was already gone. Outside of her room, a large group of her family and friends waited. I approached her father. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mr. Taylor, sir, I'm sorry for your loss and that I didn't take better care of her." I said.

"I should have listened to her. You were everything she wanted."

"But you were everything she needed. She knew that we would be there for her but it was you that she had to convince. She wanted you to be there for her." He hugged me. It took me by surprise for a second but this was a once in a life time opportunity so I hugged him back. It was quite the awkward hug but it was for Typhani.

"I hope you know that this doesn't mean I like you."

"I'm well aware of that sir." I said. Wow, I thought he was giving us a second chance. Guess not.

"But you're a good kid and I failed to see that." He patted me on the shoulder. He did like me. He just didn't want to admit it. I walked away. Travis came stumbling out. I felt bad for him. He loved Typhani to death; I mean it was his own sister. The tears were pouring out of his eyes. He sat down and Two-Bit sat next to him. Jonathon went over to him too.

"Travis, are you okay?" Jonathon asked.

"No I'm not okay! Do I look okay? My sister just died and I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye! And don't you dare tell me that everything's going to be alright because it won't be!" Travis was all fired up.

"Calm down and stop yelling." Jonathon tried to get Travis to stop yelling.

"You just act like you had nothing to do with it. But this is all your fault. If you just listened, just once, you might actually have known what she wanted. But you never bothered to care. So it was always me and her friends cleaning up the pieces. You didn't have to kill him dad, you didn't. You just went too far. That's when her whole world came crashing down. And whether she says it or not she's been depressed about it for three years! You're the one to blame." A hospital guard came to escort Travis out. Man, he was taking this harder than I was. I definitely wasn't expecting that. Typhani has been depressed. Sometimes, I guess she would cheer up and be happy but most of the time she moped around.

We left the hospital and I went back home. My dad was home. I knew he was gonna yell at me for something.

"Where'd you go? You just ran off in the middle of our conversation." He shoved me and I stumbled back.

"I'm not in the mood." I walked past him and to my room. It was a mess.

I looked at Typhani's necklace, looking for something special about it, besides the fact that it was from Dallas. On the back I found three engraved words: I love you. Typhani never even saw it; otherwise she would have said something to me. Now she will never know how much Dally really loved her. I never thought that Dallas Winston could ever love; I didn't think he had it in him. But Typhani was different, for everyone. She was no ordinary Tulsa teenager. She'd never hate anyone or ever do anything bad to them, no matter how bad they treated her. She was the greatest girl I had ever met. I still love you though, Evie. The sad thing was: Typhani belonged next to Soda and if that place was Heaven, that's where they'd be, together. I was gonna do more than just write the ending to Typhani's life, but the beginning of ours.

**Sun. Aug. 25, 1968**

"Typhani Taylor was unlike anyone I've ever known. She was different. She was special. Some may say she was like an angel, sent to us to lead us in the right direction. She only wanted the best for everyone she loved. She knew making people happy was harder than making herself happy. But she wasn't selfish and she didn't put herself first. Typhani Taylor is the greatest person anyone could ever know. Thank you, Typhani. You are no ordinary Tulsa teenager."

Pony wrote the speech but he didn't want to read it. Two-Bit and Darry weren't much of public speakers so it was up to me to read it. I had practiced it a thousand times just so I could get it right and perfect, for her. Soda's body was shipped here so he and Typhani could be buried next to each other. Luckily, there was space beside Dally and Johnny's graves so the other two could be with them. The dead body thing kinda creeps me out. Flowers surrounded her gravestone and Pony was also able to come up with some words for the gravestone:

_A friend_

_A sister_

_A savior_

_Typhani Taylor_

_September 20, 1948 ~ August 20, 1968_

I thought it was real good. Pony wanted to be a writer. He could be. I think he had the potential. Good job Ponyboy. When the funeral had ended, everyone had left but us boys stuck around. We hung around the cemetery a little longer. We just kinda thought about _everything. _Well, at least I did. It was hard saying good-bye. This was the first time I had cried in a long time. Darry was even crying. He never cries. He didn't even cry at his parents' funeral. It was kinda awkward making the speech in front of her family that didn't even know me. Travis should have done it but he was drowning in his own tears.

**Fri. Sept. 20, 1968**

One month later, things still weren't any better. I went to work but didn't do anything. Two-Bit, surprising stayed sober. Darry went to work and did things as usual. Pony was having a real tough time coping with losing his brother and Typhani and all that. Travis moved back to Tulsa and stayed in Typhani's old house with Cherry and Casey. Since he was back in Tulsa, he dropped outta college and got a job with me. On the plus side, Darry and his girlfriend, Sarah, were getting married.

Typhani was just so different. She made my day just seeing her smile. I didn't know if I was still just upset or lost without Typhani.

I remember Ponyboy saying that Johnny told him to "Stay Gold" and later Pony told me the poem he was referring to. That guy was right. Nothing gold can stay. Typhani was gold. And she didn't stay.


End file.
